Se Souvenir
by SomeCoolName
Summary: En 1960 le plan d'Erik est simple : infiltrer l'université d'Oxford en tant que professeur, trouver l'ancien Nazi qui sait où se cache Schmidt, lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il sait et le tuer. Sa rencontre avec Charles Xavier, un de ses étudiants mutant et télépathe, pourrait même l'aider dans sa quête. Sauf que Charles tombe amoureux d'Erik et que ça ne faisait pas partie du plan.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Chose promise, voici mon nouveau projet X-Men. Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif (ou plus précisement, d'une Rencontre Alternative) à l'université d'Oxford en 1960. Charles, Erik et Raven ont toujours leurs pouvoirs, et la relation sera exclusivement Charles/Erik (pas de Hank cette fois-ci !). Il y a des mentions à l'Holocauste et aux camps, qui ne sont pas détaillées mais qui sont historiquements validées par ma géniale bêta (et prof d'histoire, ça aide) **Maya Holmes** , que je remercie du fond du coeur, et un gros big up à **deadoralive0013** qui est la bêta de la version anglaise. Rating M parce que smut, et ici Erik a 30ans et Charles 20ans.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et si vous appréciez cette histoire, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire à la fin de votre lecture, avant de fermer l'onglet sur votre ordi ou téléphone,. Parce que c'est sympa de voir le compteur du nombres de lectrices/lecteurs qui lisent un histoire ou un chapitre, mais c'est encore mieux quand ces personnes - vous, kikoo :3 - donnez vos impressions.

* * *

Erik regarde par la fenêtre à sa gauche, de laquelle il voit Radcliff Square. L'Angleterre et l'université d'Oxford sont comme il les avait imaginées : froides et très précieuses. Il y a une politesse murmurée dans les gestes de ceux qu'il croise, un mélange de respect et de snobisme enveloppé dans du tartan et l'odeur du thé avec un nuage de lait. C'est très certainement parce qu'ils sont sur une île qui n'a pratiquement jamais connu l'envahisseur que le peuple a ce rythme cardiaque, stable et uni. William McClare entre dans son bureau et Erik le reconnaît immédiatement, son mètre quatre-vingt, son nez fin et ses cheveux courts qui se teintent de gris maintenant qu'il a dépassé la quarentaine. Ça doit faire dix ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus alors ils se serrent longuement la main en se regardant droit dans les yeux, ceux bruns du plus vieux s'illuminant sous l'émotion.

"Comment vas-tu, Erik ?"

"Bien."

Il l'invite à s'asseoir en lui indiquant un fauteuil dans le petit salon de son bureau et Erik prend place face à lui.

"Comment c'était la vie à Berlin ?"

"Mouvementée."

"Est-ce qu'ils vont vraiment construire ce mur ?"

"C'est ce qu'il se dit. La dernière fois, j'ai vu des hommes tracer des trais à la craie tout le long de la route sur _Bernauer_."

Les yeux de McClare s'ouvrent en grand alors qu'il secoue la tête, manifestement alarmé par la scission à prévoir de la ville déjà en ruines. Il observe longuement Erik comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore que l'Allemand se trouve devant lui et dit soudain :

"J'ai dit à mon père que tu venais travailler à l'Université, tu sais."

"Comment va-t-il ?", demande Erik, un sourire sincère creusant une fossette sur sa joue gauche.

"Ça va, il est fatigué depuis son dernier infarctus, mais il est assez indépendant. Une infirmière vit chez mes parents depuis janvier, c'est plus pratique."

Erik hoche la tête. Ils parlent encore un peu des parents de William jusqu'à ce que les cinq directeurs des départements arrivent à leur tour. McClare les a conviés à ce thé pour qu'ils rencontrent Erik Lehnsherr qui travaillera sous la direction de Mrs. Smith, responsable du département des Lettres. Les professeurs l'accueillent sans lui demander son parcours, ni d'où il vient. Mrs. Smith, une femme d'une soixantaine d'année à la peau marquée par le temps, lui serre chaleureusement la main et lui propose un déjeuner dans la semaine à venir. Ils s'installent tous et Martha, la secrétaire de McClare, vient les servir le thé. Erik retient parmi les conversations vaines ce que les autres considèrent comme étant d'une importance majeure :

Le deuxième étage des bureaux administratifs dans l'aile Nord sont formellement interdits aux élèves. La clé qu'elle lui donne ne doit donc en aucun cas être prêtée.

Une sortie culturelle est organisée par un professeur une fois par mois. Lui n'étant que assistant, il ne devrait pas être concerné par cette corvée. (Smith a utilisé le mot _opportunité_.)

En cas de besoin, Erik peut demander l'aide d'un des trois membres des représentants des élèves (Matthew Cromley, Linda Gates ou Charles Xavier).

Charles Xavier est le _chouchou_ du conseil d'administration. Elle n'utilise pas ce mot précis mais Erik le comprend quand, lorsque son nom résonne, les yeux s'illuminent et la conversation des professeurs dérive sur l'étudiant ( _famille riche, élève brillant, promis à un avenir glorieux_ ).

Dans sa main, Erik serre la clé dont il aura besoin.

* * *

C'est au dernière étage de la bâtisse en pierre grise sur Queen's lane qu'Erik est installé. L'appartement est bien plus grand que celui qu'il louait à Berlin. Il y a de la moquette bleue et des épais rideaux marrons. On a mis le chauffage avant qu'il n'arrive. C'est agréable.

D'abord, il visite la petite cuisine qui donne sur le salon, puis la chambre et la salle de bain attenante. Il regarde la vue qu'il a sur un parc avec une immense étendue d'herbe qu'il imagine remplie d'étudiant en pleine journée. Il met de l'eau à bouillir pour se préparer à manger et sort de son sac sa carte, ses papiers, _la photo_. Erik n'est pas particulièrement heureux d'être à Oxford, mais c'est ici qu'il le trouvera.

Il mange des pâtes en lisant le journal qu'il a acheté à l'aéroport ce matin puis il va se coucher. Il fixe son regard sur la lampe qui pend au plafond, éteinte. Il n'a pas touché les rideaux épais. Il ne les ferme jamais.

Alors, son esprit tangue et chavire sur cette longue journée, sur son voyage de Berlin à Londres, puis de Londres à Oxford, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec William. Il n'a pas vu son père, Georges McClare, depuis mars 1949. À l'époque, Erik était encore à l'internat de Munich et McClare était venu lui rendre visite avec sa femme, mutante elle aussi, et leur fils William. Ils avaient passé le samedi tous ensemble, ils lui avaient parlé de leur vie à Oxford et Erik avait écouté pour remplir sa tête d'images qui seraient matière à rêver ( _une maison, une famille, une vie_ ). Ils avaient dîné dans un restaurant très chic où Erik avait mangé pour la première fois des huîtres et bu du vin français. Ils lui avaient promis qu'ils l'accueilleraient en Angleterre s'il le désirait.

Ce n'est pas de la pitié que les McClare ressentent envers Erik, il l'a toujours su. Mais il y a, entre George et lui, ce lien qu'on ne pourra plus jamais recréer entre deux êtres.

Parce que le Caporal Georges McClare a ouvert la porte, a laissé entrer la lumière et a détaché Erik. Il l'a porté, couvert de sang et d'une peau trop fine collée aux os, et l'a fait sortir de la pièce, du couloir, du camp.

McClare faisait partie des cinq Anglais qui ont accompagnés la _100e Division_ qui a libéré Aushwitz.

Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on oublie.

* * *

Erik ne donne des cours que les mardi, mercredi et vendredi. Ça dure trois heures, parfois quatre. Il ne fait pas de leçons à proprement parler. Les élèves en master apportent leurs recherches et leurs livres et lui demandent de l'aide pour traduire de l'allemand à l'anglais certains passages dont ils ont besoin pour leurs études. Parfois ils le croisent dans les couloirs et se permettent de lui demander conseil sur un mot, une expression. Il arrive à les ignorer la plupart du temps. Sinon, il leur répond.

Erik rencontre Matthew Cromley lorsqu'il a besoin que quelqu'un aille chercher l'infirmière, puisque Thomas Hughes a fait un malaise - une crise d'hypoglycémie à ce que disent les élèves qui semblent bien le connaître.

Erik rencontre Linda Gates quand elle vient lui faire signer un papier, de la part de Mrs. Smith. Elle est si petite que ça semble être une maladie.

Erik rencontre Charles Xavier lorsqu'il se rend dans le bureau de McClare. Xavier est debout près de la fenêtre et il regarde Erik rentrer comme s'il s'attendait à sa venue. ( _Un truc de gosse de riche_ ). William se lève pour les présenter. Il y a les mêmes mots qui reviennent pour parler de l'étudiant ( _brillant, glorieux_ ). Erik récupère le courrier qu'il était venu chercher et va manger en ville.

* * *

Les weekend, Erik se promène dans Oxford. Il longe les canaux, les églises. Il essaye quelques restaurants. Il réfléchit.

C'est en semaine qu'il avance. Il a la clé, il peut entrer dans les bureaux administratifs, ouvrir les tiroirs, les dossiers. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour lui demander s'il cherche quelque chose et il ment en prétextant vouloir rajouter un papier à son dossier ou qu'il doit récupérer les notes d'un confrère pour lui. Il ne trouve rien pour l'instant, mais ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'il est ici.

Les élèves lui sourient maintenant quand ils le croisent. Ils restent souvent dans sa classe même quand la cloche a sonné. Il prête des livres qu'il a ramenés de Berlin. Personne ne lui demande d'où il vient.

Les premiers jours il ne pensait qu'à ça, que quelqu'un verrait les chiffres sur son avant-bras même s'il ne porte rien d'autre que des hauts à manches longues. Que quelqu'un lui demanderait s'il était _là-bas_. Mais personne ne demande parce que personne ne sait que _là-bas_ a existé. C'est infâme, ça lui bouffe les tripes et l'esprit, cette idée que ce qu'il a vécu n'est même pas connu par tellement de personnes.

Il les envie et les hait de ne pas savoir.

* * *

Erik longe le couloir du bâtiment Eyre. Il s'arrête devant la chambre 17 et frappe. Il est 7h45, il va probablement réveiller Denis Patmore mais il lui a déjà demandé deux fois de lui ramener son édition de _Der Zauberberg_ et cette troisième sera la dernière. Patmore ouvre et se dévoile avec un air ahuri mêlé à des cheveux qu'il a déjà vus plus brossés.

"M'sieur… professeur Lehnsherr ?"

"Mon livre, Patmore. J'en ai besoin pour mon cours."

"Ah, oui, bien sûr, il est… Merde… Oh, excusez-moi ! Je veux dire, je l'ai passé à Isaac, il est juste à l'étage du dessus, j'arrive tout de suite !"

Patmore rentre à nouveau le temps d'enfiler des chaussures qu'il ne lasse même pas et court pour ne pas faire attendre le professeur qui rentre pour trouver un siège où s'asseoir. Patmore fait partie de ces enfants de la haute bourgeoisie, ceux qui ont une chambre pour eux-seuls. Enfin, si le mot _chambre_ peut être utilisé pour qualifier un trois pièces avec salon et bureau avec vue sur le parc. Erik s'approche d'un des fauteuils lorsque son oeil se fixe sur le canapé. Et sur la couverture au-dessus. Qui _bouge_.

Sans faire de bruit, Erik continue son chemin vers le sofa. Il attrape entre ses doigts le bout de la couverture d'un vert profond et la recule. Ce qu'il découvre ne peut que le faire sourire.

"Bonjour, monsieur Xavier."

"Bonjour professeur Lehnsherr," répond le plus poliment du monde un jeune Charles Xavier qui ne semble pas vraiment habillé .

Erik ne peut pas faire autre chose que sourire puisque même s'ils ne sont qu'en octobre, il est sûr que c'est la découverte la plus drôle de l'année. Il se souvient parfaitement des mots que McClare et tous les professeurs réunis ont utilisés pendant des semaines pour qualifier ce jeune _prodige_. Le voir aujourd'hui nu dans les appartements d'un autre étudiant - homme lui aussi -, brise intégralement l'aspect très plat et très prometteur de son existence.

"Je ne vous réveille pas, j'espère ? ", demande Erik, tenant toujours la couverture légèrement relevée mais pas assez pour découvrir autre chose que les clavicules du jeune homme.

"J'allais me lever de toute façon, j'ai une réunion avec le conseil des délégués des élèves et certains professeurs."

"Ah tiens et lesquels seront là, par exemple ?"

"Vous."

Erik hoche la tête et rit mentalement devant l'air que Charles Xavier veut garder très courtois comme tous ces Anglais parfaitement coincés.

"Ne dites pas à Denis que vous m'avez vu, s'il vous plaît," demande simplement Charles Xavier en le suppliant pudiquement de ses yeux bleus.

Erik hoche la tête et lentement remonte la couverture. Ils ne se quittent pas du regard, Erik bien trop fasciné par celui qui se fixe sur lui, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il recule de quelques pas puis va se tenir contre l'encadrement de la porte où Patmore revient moins d'une minute après. Il tend le livre à son professeur et jette un coup d'oeil nerveux à l'intérieur de son appartement qu'il - il ne le réalise qu'à l'instant - a laissé ouvert. Erik part.

* * *

Charles entend la porte qui se claque et retire la couverture. Le souffle court, les gestes encore tremblants, il cherche ses vêtements.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a vu ? ", demande Denis, la voix grave.

Charles tourne sur lui-même à la recherche de sa chemise. Il était sûr de l'avoir laissée sur la chaise près de l'entrée et il ne la trouve pas et il va être en retard et le _professeur Lehnsherr l'a vu_. Charles aurait dû agir avant, il aurait dû utiliser ses pouvoirs et convaincre le professeur qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce mais il s'est laissé pétrifier par l'idée que ça pouvait arriver et _c'est_ arrivé.

"Charles," appelle Denis en attrapant son avant-bras pour retenir son attention, "Est-ce que Lehnsherr t'as vu ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, s'il t'a vu je…"

"Non. Il ne sait rien et tu ne crains rien. Dis moi juste où j'ai mis ma chemise s'il te plaît, je dois y aller…", demande Charles en restant aussi calme que possible.

Denis le lâche et lui indique d'un coup de tête où il a posé le reste des vêtements. Charles s'habille rapidement puisqu'il doit repasser par sa chambre avant la réunion et, une fois qu'il a enfilé sa veste et qu'il a mis la anse de son sac sur son épaule, il s'arrête devant Denis, appuyé contre le plan de travail de la petite cuisine. Lorsque Charles couche avec un humain, tout est un peu comme mis sur pause, puisqu'il ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais cette nuit avec Denis a été sympathique, néanmoins, même si elle ressemble à celles passées avec James Dancy ou Peter Forewell-Stew. Ça n'est pas une raison suffisante pour qu'un des deux fasse un geste vers l'autre pour s'embrasser et Denis lui demande encore s'il n'a rien oublié avant de le raccompagner à la porte sans évoquer l'idée de se revoir.

Charles quitte le bâtiment Eyre pour rejoindre le sien. Il prend une douche qu'il voudrait plus longue et sort de ses placards quelques biscuits qu'il engouffre sans vraiment les savourer. Il change ses vêtements pour quitter l'odeur de Denis et récupère ses lunettes qu'il met sur le bout de son nez avant de sortir à nouveau. Il traverse le parc en courant et se rend dans les bâtiments administratifs. Dans la salle, il est le dernier à entrer, quelques secondes avant que le doyen ne commence à parler. Raven lui fait signequ'elle lui a réservé une chaise.

"Je suis passée te prendre à ta chambre mais tu n'y étais pas là…", murmure-t-elle en le laissant lui embrasser discrètement la joue.

' _Avec quelqu'un,'_ il lui projette.

Ses lèvres à elle miment un silencieux " _Qui ?_ " auquel il ne répond pas alors que ses yeux rencontrent une seconde ceux du professeur Lehnsherr. Il s'empresse de se retourner vers McClare qui explique le déroulement de l'année à venir et du nouveau système d'examen mis en place. Autour de la table, il n'y a que des professeurs dont les yeux et les mots - dits ou pensés - ont toujours été d'une appréciation sans égale pour Charles. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il y a une nouvelle présence qui le laisse légèrement nauséeux.

"Charles, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas manger avec toi ce midi. Mon cours de littérature anglaise a été déplacé," elle murmure à nouveau.

' _Pas de soucis_ ,' répond distraitement Charles dont les yeux n'osent toujours pas se poser sur le professeur Lehnsherr.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange qui émane du professeur d'allemand, il semble totalement déconnecté de la réunion et bien que ce soit la première, Charles ressent habituellement le stress et la nervosité des nouveaux. Mais ce n'est pas ce que son esprit renvoie malgré lui et Charles n'arrive pas à interpréter ce qu'il ressent. Il faudrait qu'il fouille un peu plus ses pensées pour comprendre mais Charles ne fait pas ce genre de choses avec ses professeurs. Il détourne le visage pour regarder McClare qui finit son discours.

"Mr. Xavier, en savez-vous un peu plus concernant l'état de santé de Mrs. Artty ?"

Charles se concentre avant de hocher la tête :

"Oui j'ai parlé avec Elizabeth hier et, malheureusement, l'état de santé de sa mère se dégrade plus rapidement que les médecins ne le prévoyaient. Il faut considérer la possibilité qu'Elizabeth devra se rendre à Grimsby avant décembre. Dans ce cas, il faudra mettre en place une session de rattrapage pour ses examens. Mr. Montrey s'est proposé de rédiger une nouvelle série d'exercices," conclut Charles en souriant au professeur qui hoche la tête en faisant rebondir son épaisse moustache grise.

"Parfait, merci Mr. Montrey. Et concernant Denis Patmore ?"

Charles tait avec beaucoup d'aisance l'impression que son estomac se tord à la simple évocation du nom de l'homme avec qui il a passé la nuit et poursuit :

"Son frère a pu être rapatrié. L'accident était beaucoup moins grave que le télégramme ne le laissait entendre."

"Dieu soit loué !" s'enthousiasme Mrs. Smith en serrant ses mains frêles.

McClare exprime à son tour son soulagement et tous les professeurs s'autorisent une petite aparté où l'apaisement prend toute son ampleur dans la salle. Ils évoquent le jour terrible où McClare avait reçu un télégramme du Général en place à Bombay lui informant que le Lieutenant Henry Patmore avait eu un accident de voiture et que ses jours étaient comptés, et que le doyen avait dû aller chercher Denis en plein cours pour lui apprendre la funeste nouvelle. Mais il y a un visage qui ne s'est pas tourné vers ses pairs et c'est celui de Lehnsherr dont les yeux fixent ceux de Charles. Et il _sourit_.

Charles pince ses lèvres et bout intérieurement. Il est clair qu'ils repensent tous les deux au petit matin, à la façon dont Lehnsherr a soulevé la couverture verte pour lui dire _bonjour_ alors que Charles n'était même pas habillé. Tout comme il est évident qu'ils savent tous les deux ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit précédente et Charles ne se laissera pas juger pour ça. Alors si Lehnsherr veut jouer, Charles n'a plus de raison de se retenir. Il attend que le professeur tourne la tête et glisse discrètement ses doigts contre sa tempe. Il a juste à se concentrer pour fouiller l'esprit de Lehnsherr et sans nul doute qu'il trouvera un détail gênant ou un souvenir honteux qu'il pourra utiliser si besoin est.

Il ferme à peine les yeux et presse son index contre sa tempe et la sensation est immédiate. _Abyssale_.

 _Entrer dans l'esprit d'Erik Lehnsherr s'apparente à tomber dans des ronces où la lumière ne passe qu'à peine et où chaque mouvement griffe et lacère. Charles ne sait plus s'il respire ou s'il souffre et peut-être que les deux sont intimement liés. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui l'entourent, peut-être pas des centaines mais des milliers. Et Charles ne veut pas voir leurs visages, il ne veut pas_ savoir _. Il faut qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose qu'il connaît, une odeur, un geste ou un mot, mais il ne comprend pas la langue et il veut partir, veut hurler, veut…._

"Je vais vomir…" il grogne juste à destination de Raven. Il se lève, tente de trouver un mot pour s'excuser mais sa main est déjà autour de la clenche et ses pieds avancent dans le couloir. Il pousse la porte des toilettes plus loin au même étage et tombe à genoux avant de vomir. Il ne ressort qu'une fois qu'il s'est passé de l'eau sur le visage pour se nettoyer sommairement. Il pousse la porte avec plus de mal qu'à son arrivée et sourit faiblement en voyant sa soeur qui l'attend, appuyée contre le mur dont elle se décolle pour se rapprocher de lui.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui, excuse-moi..."

"Ne t'excuse pas, idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais j'ai essayé de lire l'esprit de Lehnsherr…"

"Et c'est _ça_ qui t'a rendu malade ?", elle demande, dégoûtée par avance. "Attends, Charles, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?"

Il ferme les yeux, se concentre pour essayer d'assimiler ce qui a pu se passer mais c'est encore trop flou. Il hoche la tête pour se donner le courage de le dire et vérifie qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir avant de se pencher vers elle pour murmurer :

"La mort. Partout."

Elle referme ses lèvres et se recule légèrement alors il attrape ses mains et les serre fort. Il a besoin de sentir sa présence, de sentir _quelqu'un_.

"C'est lui qui…"

"Non, non pas causée par lui mais… il en était entouré. Et dans son esprit il y avait une obsession, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose… ou quelqu'un ?"

Il s'arrête, masse son front pour essayer de se souvenir plus précisément mais tout est trop nébuleux. Il rajoute avec un petit sourire :

"La bonne nouvelle c'est que nous ne sommes plus les seuls mutants à Oxford."

Raven ouvre grands les yeux et pointe du doigt la porte de la pièce où la réunion se tient encore.

" _Lehnsherr_ est un mutant ? Tu plaisantes ?!"

"Non, je suis sérieux. Mais je n'ai pas distingué quels étaient ses pouvoirs. Je ne les ai jamais vus avant, j'en suis persuadé…"

Il veut lui proposer qu'ils aillent prendre l'air mais la double-porte en bois de la salle de réunion s'ouvre et les professeurs en sortent avec des dossiers donnés par McClare. Ils s'arrêtent pour lui demander ce qui lui est arrivé mais il prétexte une nuit passée à réviser et un léger malaise. Mrs. Smith lui donne même un petit caramel qu'elle sort de sa veste bleu-canard et tapote sa joue qu'elle qualifie "d'affreusement blanche". Il leur sourit, les remercie pour leur sollicitude et s'excuse platement auprès de McClare qui le rassure en lui expliquant ce qu'il a loupé. Il attend encore un peu dans le couloir que Raven revienne avec leurs affaires qu'elle est allée chercher lorsque Erik Lehnsherr arrive, la démarche lente et le regard toujours aussi froid et perçant.

"Quelle idée de réviser toute la nuit, monsieur Xavier…" il sourit, moqueur et ça suffit à renvoyer Charles dans l'état détestable qu'il a eu tant de mal à quitter.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Me faire du chantage ?"

"Du _chantage_ ?" répète le professeur, confus. "Non, je ne…"

"Bien, alors laissez-moi, parce que, moi aussi, je _sais_."

C'est un coup bas, Charles en est parfaitement conscient. Il l'a dit avec tellement de froideur et de reproches dans la voix et dans son regard, alors qu'il ne sait pourtant rien de ce qu'il a vu, mais il faut qu'il fasse peur à Lehnsherr, il faut qu'il le repousse avant que le professeur n'utilise contre lui un secret qui serait suffisant pour les faire renvoyer lui et Denis.

La phrase fait l'effet d'une gifle à l'Allemand qui plisse les yeux et dont tout le corps se tend. Ça ne dure pas plus de trois secondes avant qu'il ne lève sa main et qu'il ne le choppe par le col de sa chemise. Il repousse contre le mur Charles qui tente d'échapper à son emprise mais ses pieds ne touchent presque plus le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu _sais_ ?", grogne Lehnsherr en le surplombant.

" _Lâchez-le_ ," crie Raven qui court jusqu'à arriver à leur hauteur.

Elle repousse violemment Lehnsherr et se met entre Charles et lui pour l'empêcher de l'approcher à nouveau. Charles remet sa chemise en place et se décolle du mur contre lequel il était coincé, pour s'approcher de sa soeur.

"Si vous le touchez encore, vous aurez à faire à moi, c'est clair ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Xavier ?" demande Lehnsherr sans même poser ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui se tient devant lui.

Il y a une telle violence qui émane de lui que Charles tente de trouver quoi dire, _comment_ le dire, mais c'est impossible de l'expliquer et encore moins au professeur lui-même. Il secoue la tête inconsciemment et c'est Raven qui avoue :

"Il a vu."

La main de Charles se referme instantanément autour de son poignet fin.

' _Raven, non_.'

Elle le regarde et se retourne à nouveau vers Lehnsherr pour poursuivre :

"Charles a vu que vous êtes un mutant vous aussi."

Cette fois, l'Allemand la regarde et semble enfin réaliser sa présence. Il cligne des paupières plusieurs fois et fait un pas en arrière pour rétablir une distance normale entre eux trois. Il a un rictus et demande avec une confiance qui parait bien dérisoire désormais :

"Comment ça ' _moi aussi_ '... ?"

"Charles est télépathe. Quant à moi…" elle se concentre et son corps se métamorphose en Mrs. Smith en une poignée de seconde. De son visage rond et sa chevelure blonde, elle passe au physique de la soixantenaire, avec ses cheveux d'un brun très clair attaché en un chignon lâche sur le dessus de son crâne. Elle porte elle aussi la veste bleu-canard inratable et elle sourit à Erik en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle se délecte de son expression stupéfaite encore quelques secondes avant de revenir à son apparence initiale - enfin, celle humaine, évidemment. Il faut encore quelques secondes au professeur pour se remettre de cette découverte avant qu'un petit rire ne donne à son corps tout entier un léger sursaut qui le rend beaucoup plus agréable.

"Et alors, est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres mutants à Oxford ?"

"Non. Enfin, il y avait une femme qui travaillait à la bibliothèque Codrington mais elle est partie à la retraite il y a deux ans je crois. Et il y avait quelques élèves mais qui sont diplômés depuis."

"Est-ce que McClare est au courant pour vous deux ?"

"Oui. Sa mère est une mutante, il est cool avec ces choses là."

Erik hoche simplement une fois la tête et les regarde tour à tour. Le silence gênant se finit quand la cloche sonne et le couloir est envahi d'étudiants qui quittent leur salle pour en rejoindre d'autre. Certains saluent Charles, deux filles s'arrêtent pour parler à Raven. Erik les fixe encore quelques secondes avant de disparaître dans la foule.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demande Raven, déjà pressée par ses amies pour aller en cours.

' _Oui, ne t'en fais pas,_ ' lui ment Charles en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Ils se séparent après avoir serré leurs mains une seconde de plus et lui se rend à son cours de Génétique Théorique et Globale, puis à celui de Chimie avant de rentrer à sa chambre. Il fait chauffer de l'eau et prend de quoi travailler. Il s'allonge sur son canapé avec un plaid qui couvre son corps et tente de lire le rapport sur les recherches d'Arthur Kornberg mais il s'endort sans même toucher à son thé qu'il a oublié de sucrer.

Il rêve des ronces de l'esprit d'Erik Lehnsherr, de sa main qui se referme sur son col, puis sur sa gorge.

* * *

Même si Charles ne connaissait pas McClare depuis sa naissance, il sait qu'il l'apprécierait. Ça fait bientôt sept ans que William McClare est le directeur d'Oxford. Il était, lors de son investiture, le plus jeune doyen à rejoindre le cercle très fermé des membres de l'administration de l'école mais il a gagné l'admiration de ses pairs en étant, et restant, cet homme intègre, respecté des professeurs et, plus important encore, des élèves.

De l'esprit du quarantenaire, il y a un espèce de nuage de coton qui émane, où l'empathie règne en maître. Charles aime côtoyer l'homme non seulement pour sa gentillesse mais aussi pour cette sensation de droiture qui régit chacune de ses décisions jusqu'à envahir l'esprit de Charles qui s'imagine de plus en plus travailler dans l'enseignement lui aussi.

C'est parce qu'il sait que William McClare se préoccupe réellement du bien-être de ses étudiants qu'il s'est permis de demander à sa secrétaire un rendez-vous urgent. Il pousse la porte du bureau du directeur et le salue d'un sourire sincère avant de venir serrer sa main par-dessus son bureau toujours aussi bien rangé.

"Charles, assieds-toi je t'en prie. Comment vas-tu ?"

Charles prend place et pose son sac à terre. Il hoche la tête et croise ses mains devant son ventre, ses coudes appuyés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

"Ça va, je te remercie."

"J'ai de très bons échos de ton début d'année…" sourit l'homme en haussant ses sourcils et ça fait légèrement rougir Charles qui n'arrive toujours pas à accepter un compliment sans en être gêné. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as demandé à me voir si rapidement ?" enchaîne-t-il, plus sérieusement.

Cette fois, Charles prend une profonde inspiration et se tortille un peu sur sa chaise. Il répète cette conversation dans sa tête depuis quatre jours et il est temps qu'il en parle à McClare. Il sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance.

"Tu connaissais Erik Lehnsherr avant qu'il ne vienne à Oxford, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Charles, est-ce que tu as fouillé dans mes pensées ?" demande d'une voix grave le doyen qui fronce les sourcils.

"Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que j'ai senti de l'esprit du professeur Lehnsherr, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant et… ça m'obsède. Tu te rappelles de la réunion en début de semaine ? C'est ça qui m'a rendu malade, c'est… William, ça m'a _réellement_ rendu malade," il insiste en le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Et je sais que tu n'aurais jamais accepté ici quelqu'un dont le passé prouverait qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance. Alors, je me demandais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu _ressentir_ ?"

McClare frotte ses deux mains avec une application très virile, sa bouche pincée et si ses yeux regardaient Charles à son arrivée, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

"Tu as remarqué que le professeur Lehnsherr n'était pas Anglais."

"Bien sûr, il est Allemand," répond Charles.

McClare hausse un sourcil. Charles _comprend_.

"Il a vécu la guerre. Mon Dieu, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je comprends mieux maintenant…" réalise Charles, soulagé de trouver une explication.

"Non, Charles. Tu ne peux pas comprendre."

Le sourire si affectueux de William n'a plus les mêmes couleurs. Charles serre l'accoudoir sans s'en rendre compte.

"Je connais Erik depuis dix ans. C'est mon père qui l'a rencontré quand il a libéré l'Allemagne."

William s'arrête, ses yeux se concentrent sur un stylo plume qu'il remet parallèle à une feuille.

"Très peu de gens le savent, Charles, mais les Nazis n'ont pas mis en place que des camps de travail après 1933. Quand les Alliés ont libéré les camps, ils ont découvert qu'il y en avait eu d'autres. Des camps d'extermination. On y amenait des Juifs, des Tziganes et beaucoup d'autres gens. Ils arrivaient par train entier et on les assassinait. Mon père a été un des rares Anglais à entrer dans un de ces camps. Parmi les… il restait quelques survivants, dont Erik. Il avait quatorze ans à l'époque. Papa avait un ami à Berlin, un Américain qui travaillait pour le gouvernement provisoire allié à qui il a demandé de trouver une place pour Erik dans un orphelinat, en RFA. Il a payé son école, sa scolarité. C'est là qu'Erik a appris l'anglais. Nous sommes même allés lui rendre visite en 1949, lorsque ça a été de nouveau possible après le blocus des Soviétiques. On a gardé contact… Alors, quand il m'a appelé il y a six mois et qu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait venir à Oxford, je l'ai bien sûr tout de suite accepté."

"Je ne comprends pas. S'il était dans un de ces camps d'extermination, pourquoi est-ce que Georges l'a trouvé… vivant ?", Charles demande, confus.

"Parce qu'Erik est un mutant. Et qu'il devait servir aux Nazis pour des… expériences, j'imagine. Mon père ne nous a jamais dit, à ma mère et à moi, ce qu'il a vu dans ce camps. Et je pense qu'Erik ne lui a pas tout raconté non plus."

C'est clair maintenant, il le comprend, _les ronces qui se sont refermées tout autour de lui étaient faites de lanières de cuir et ce ne sont pas des épines qu'il a senti traverser sa peau mais des aiguilles et…_

"Charles, n'essaye pas de trop en découvrir. Crois-moi, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. Pendant des années, Erik a cherché l'homme qui l'a séquestré et aujourd'hui, il veut du repos, passer à autre chose et il a raison. Alors, ne t'approche pas trop de lui… d'accord ?"

Charles regarde William qui ne pourrait pas avoir plus tort. Charles l'a vu dans l'esprit d'Erik, il n'y a aucun repos possible et il _cherche_ encore. C'est ce qui donne vie à son âme et c'est ce qui l'a amené ici, à l'université. Charles sourit à William de son rictus le plus faux.

"Merci de m'avoir expliqué."

"Je t'en prie. Tu sais que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte."

Charles récupère son sac. Il sort, et longe les couloirs, descend les escaliers, change de bâtiment. Il arrive devant le tableau en liège qu'il cherchait, laisse glisser ses yeux et trouve le numéro de la salle où il se rend ensuite. Il frappe à la porte même si le cours n'est pas fini et le professeur Lehnsherr vient lui ouvrir. Il fronce les sourcils.

"Xavier ?"

"Est-ce que je peux vous parler ?"

"Non, je suis en plein cours. Revenez à seize heures."

Il commence à fermer la porte mais Charles le regarde et projette :

' _Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Et je veux vous aider à le retrouver_.'

Erik ne referme pas la porte.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note :** Merci pour vos retours, je suis toute émue. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du chapitre 2 :)  
 **Bêta :** **Maya Holmes** , merci, merci,merci.

* * *

Erik attrape le verre de scotch qu'il a posé sur la table basse et le boit en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine au fond de la pièce. Il plonge ses mains dans l'eau chaude qui remplit l'évier, prend l'éponge et frotte l'assiette qu'il a utilisée ce soir. Erik fait toujours sa vaisselle lorsqu'il a fini de manger. Il ne laisse rien pourrir. Jamais. Il repose sur l'égouttoir l'assiette propre, ses couverts, la petite casserole et retire le bouchon. L'eau disparaît dans un bruit sourd et Erik essore l'éponge au-dessus du bac en inox avant de s'essuyer les mains avec un torchon.

Il a donné rendez-vous à Charles Xavier chez lui, à 22 heures, ce qui veut dire que l'étudiant ne devrait pas tarder.

Erik ne sait pas encore s'il peut vraiment expliquer à Charles la vérité. Merde, il ne sait même pas si Charles peut la _comprendre_. Mais l'Anglais a des pouvoirs qui pourraient faire gagner à Erik un temps précieux alors, pour une fois, il se dit qu'il peut accepter de l'aide. Il peut du moins essayer.

Il va chercher la bouteille de scotch qu'il a laissée sur le passe-plat et s'arrête quand on frappe à la porte. Il va ouvrir et découvre Charles Xavier, habillé d'un pull trop grand, la main gauche fermement accrochée à sa sacoche qu'il porte sur son épaule.

"Bonsoir…" le salue Charles même s'ils se sont déjà vus plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Erik fait un pas sur le côté pour l'inviter à entrer. Il vérifie dans le couloir qu'un autre professeur habitant à l'étage ne l'a pas vu et referme derrière lui. Charles a l'air légèrement perdu, il regarde tout autour de lui comme si la pièce était prodigieuse, mais Erik se doute que Charles a grandi dans un manoir alors ce n'est pas 50 mètres carrés qui vont vraiment l'impressionner.

"Scotch ?", il propose en sortant un verre de la petite tablette à roulettes.

"J'ai vingt ans," s'excuse Charles.

"... Et ?", il remplit quand même le verre qu'il tend à Charles.

Il suffit de trois secondes pour que l'étudiant se décide à poser son sac et à attraper l'alcool. Il le remercie d'un sourire poli et le porte à ses lèvres en continuant de regarder tout autour de lui. Erik remplit son verre à nouveau et range la bouteille avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il croise les jambes, se détend quand tout son corps s'enfonce dans le cuir noir et pose ses bras sur les accoudoirs en bois avant d'inviter Charles à prendre place en lui indiquant le canapé. Charles s'approche et s'assoit avec une politesse tout à fait anglaise qu'Erik ne loupe pas. Il fait lentement tourner l'alcool dans son verre et le colle pour sentir la fraîcheur sur sa propre mâchoire avant de demander :

"Explique moi tes pouvoirs. En détail."

Charles cligne un peu des yeux et regarde son propre verre. Il hoche la tête pour se donner manifestement du courage et inspire avant de relever son visage.

"J'ai le ressenti continuel des pensées immédiates des gens autour de moi : s'ils ont froid, faim, s'ils sont en colère ou s'ils sont en train de penser à quelque chose en particulier, par exemple. Je peux accéder à leurs souvenirs si je me concentre. Si je touche leur peau, je peux lire la mémoire inconsciente. Je peux aussi changer, modifier, les pensées et les souvenirs. Je peux communiquer par télépathie et je peux, dans des cas extrêmes, contrôler les faits et gestes."

"Dans des _cas extrêmes_ ?"

"Si quelqu'un est en danger," confirme Charles avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres sans quitter des yeux le professeur. "Je n'interfère dans les pensées et actions des autres que s'il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres choix possibles."

Erik le regarde et assimile ces nouvelles informations. Charles est le deuxième télépathe qu'il rencontre mais ses pouvoirs à lui ne semblent pas avoir de limites. Erik devrait trouver ça terrifiant mais c'est tout le contraire.

"Est-ce que tu parles par télépathie avec ta soeur ?"

"Moi oui mais elle me répond par la voix. Quand nous étions petits, nous avions essayé de l'habituer, mais c'est un peu trop intense et elle n'aime pas ça."

Erik hoche la tête. Charles et lui devront s'entraîner pour pouvoir communiquer sans que personne ne les entende.

"Pendant la réunion, tu as lu dans mes pensées ?"

Charles pince discrètement ses lèvres avant d'avouer :

"Oui."

Les mains d'Erik se referment autour de son verre qui se réchauffe. Il se force à sourire et demande, la voix plus basse :

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?"

Parce que c'est ça la vraie question et Erik se demande ce que Charles peut répondre. Il n'a pas pu tout voir, c'est impossible, Erik le _sent_ , mais il veut entendre les mots que l'étudiant osera poser pour définir ce dont il a été le témoin.

"... Vous cherchez quelqu'un. Vous êtes à Oxford pour le retrouver. Quelqu'un qui vous a fait du mal. A vous et à beaucoup d'autre."

"Tu as parlé à McClare ?" l'interrompt Erik.

Ses traits sont tendus, son regard dur. Il fixe Charles qui ne bouge pas sur l'immense canapé où il prend si peu de place.

"Oui. Je le connais depuis que je suis né, c'est un ami de mes parents. Il m'a parlé des camps… _d'extermination_ ," le mot a du mal à sortir. "C'est vrai alors ? C'est là où vous étiez…?"

Erik ne bouge pas. Il a appris à encaisser bien pire, alors il laisse son regard percer celui du plus jeune et finit par se lever. Il va dans sa chambre, se met face au mur qu'il couvre depuis septembre et récupère le dessin qu'il donne à Charles.

"Klaus Schmidt."

Charles attrape délicatement le papier. Ses yeux glissent sur le portrait en noir et blanc, ses sourcils se froncent à peine en regardant le visage de cet homme avec des petites lunettes qui ne semble pas vraiment impressionnant.

"Vous pensez qu'il est en vie. Qu'il se cache à Oxford."

"Je pense qu'il est en vie mais il n'est pas ici. Il y a six mois, j'ai découvert un échange de lettres qui mentionnent qu'Hans Stein se trouve à l'université d'Oxford. Stein était le meilleur ami de Schmidt. C'est lui qui l'a aidé à quitter l'Allemagne en 1945, il sait où il est. Si je trouve Stein, je trouve Schmidt."

Charles regarde encore le dessin et le pose sur la table basse en verre.

"Est-ce que vous avez des pistes ?"

Les yeux d'Erik n'arrivent pas à quitter le visage de Schmidt qu'il a dessiné et reprend place sur son fauteuil.

"Je n'ai vu Stein qu'une fois, quand il a visité le camp. Je ne me souviens pas précisément de lui… quand bien même, beaucoup de nazis ont fait de la chirurgie esthétique pour effacer toutes traces de leur passé. Je sais juste qu'aujourd'hui, il doit avoir entre 50 et 60 ans."

"Ce qui doit correspondre à la très grande majorité des professeurs. En retirant les femmes, il reste…"

"Cent soixante-quatorze," l'interrompt Erik en hochant la tête. "Il y a cent soixante-quatorze professeurs masculins de plus de cinquante ans qui sont arrivés à Oxford après 1945."

Charles inspire profondément et pose son verre à côté du portrait de Schmidt qu'il fixe en massant ses tempes et Erik le laisse faire près d'une minute avant de demander :

"Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à le trouver ?"

"Est-ce que McClare sait pourquoi vous êtes là ?"

"Non," grince Erik en secouant la tête. "Et il ne doit pas savoir. Suis-je clair ?"

"... Alors vous n'êtes vraiment pas ici pour être professeur."

"Vraiment pas."

"Est-ce que ça vous plaît, au moins ?"

"Pas le moins du monde."

Charles le regarde avant qu'une petite ride ne se crée entre ses sourcils et qu'il ne rit avec une légèreté véritablement unique. Il remarque l'air surpris du professeur et s'explique :

"Désolé, c'est juste qu'il y a tellement de personnes qui rêvent de faire partie d'une école aussi prestigieuse qu'Oxford qui forme l'élite…"

Erik ne réagit pas à ce mot détestable dont il a subi les pires débordements jusque dans son sang. Il se penche en avant, presse ses coudes sur ses genoux et masse ses mains en demandant, sans quitter du regard celui bleu azur du plus jeune.

"Alors ?"

Charles observe encore le portrait de Schmidt. Il ne dit rien et tend sa main vers Erik qui la serre. Charles sourit. Erik tourne son poignet et regarde l'heure. Il est pile minuit et il se lève alors Charles comprend qu'il le raccompagne à la porte. Il récupère son sac et sort de l'appartement avant de se retourner. Il demande :

"Au fait, quels sont vos pouvoirs… ?"

Ses yeux brillent, manifestement heureux de ne plus être le seul, avec sa soeur, à être mutant à Oxford. Erik regarde la clenche et se focalise à peine dessus avant de la secouer dans tous les sens. Les yeux bleus de Charles s'ouvrent en grand sous la surprise.

"Je peux contrôler le métal," il précise tout de même.

"Impressionnant… Et c'est pratique ?"

Erik veut répondre _Oui_ mais il a juste à se concentrer pour que la porte se ferme d'elle-même entre eux deux. Il va nettoyer les deux verres qu'ils ont utilisés et se couche.

* * *

Ils se retrouvent deux fois par semaine. Charles a proposé plus mais le professeur Lehnsherr a refusé sans donner d'explications. C'est la seule règle, avec celle qui fait que Charles doit quitter les appartement de Lehnsherr avant minuit, à chaque fois. Ils changent régulièrement de jours pour ne pas qu'un autre professeur voit Charles dans le bâtiment strictement interdit aux élèves, puisque ce ne serait pas très bien vu qu'un jeune homme rentre dans les appartements d'un membre du corps enseignant tard le soir.

Charles n'est pas vraiment inquiet puisqu'il utilise systématiquement ses pouvoirs pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas une autre personne dans les couloirs avant de les emprunter. Ça fait maintenant trois semaines que ça dure mais il y a tellement de profils qui pourraient correspondre à Stein qu'ils sont loin d'aboutir à quelque chose.

Charles se prépare à quitter son appartement avec les dossiers des nouveaux suspects mais on frappe à la porte. Il se concentre et ressent l'esprit si agréable de Raven.

"C'est ouvert," dit-il en se mordant la lèvre, espérant qu'elle ne voudra pas rester trop longtemps.

"Mon Dieu, quelle chance j'ai…" sourit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Il pousse du pied son sac qu'il allait amener chez Lehnsherr et s'approche pour embrasser sa joue, les sourcils froncés puisqu'il ne comprend pas sa remarque.

"Je suis venue hier soir mais tu n'étais pas là."

"Ah, j'étais à la bibliothèque," ment Charles sans en être vraiment fier.

"A vingt-deux heures ?", elle demande en faisant une moue bien peu convaincue.

"... Je voulais finir quelque chose. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue me voir à vingt-deux heures ?"

Elle s'avance un peu plus dans le salon et Charles grimace malgré lui. Il va être en retard chez Lehnsherr…

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je voulais dormir avec toi."

"Raven, tu n'as plus huit ans…"

Elle se retourne et penche la tête sur le côté. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de remarque de Charles et il s'en veut automatiquement. Il ouvre ses bras pour se faire pardonner et elle vient tout contre lui. Il la serre fort et la berce par réflexe.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui, c'est passé… Mais je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui alors je me suis inquiétée."

"Ne t'en donne pas cette peine," il lui sourit en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

"Je ne te vois pas beaucoup en ce moment. Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ?"

"Ne t'en fais pas, Raven…", il répond de manière sibylline.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et se serre encore contre lui avant de se reculer. Elle lui dit qu'elle peut dormir seule ce soir et embrasse longuement sa joue avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Charles attend encore près de dix minutes, le temps que l'esprit de Raven soit totalement hors d'atteinte pour récupérer son sac et courir. Il arrive devant la porte de Lehnsherr avec les joues rouges et le souffle court et elle s'ouvre toute seule. Il sourit malgré lui et entre, Erik est assis dans le fauteuil dans lequel il s'installe à chaque fois. Sur la table basse, il y a des centaines de feuilles qui donnent déjà le tournis à Charles. Il s'approche, retire sa veste qu'il lance sur le canapé et ses chaussures qu'il laisse sur le chemin avant de venir à genoux près de la table basse.

"Ce sont les dossiers que vous avez pu récupérer cet après-midi… ?"

Il relève la tête et s'aperçoit qu'Erik fixe les vêtements qu'il a éparpillés comme s'il était dans son propre appartement. Charles se redresse tout aussi vite en s'excusant platement et va accrocher sa veste à la patère avant de se demander quoi faire avec ses chaussures. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Erik qui lui fait un signe de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il peut rester en chaussette. Charles les repose près du mur et s'approche à nouveau pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en retard ?"

"Raven sait que je n'étais pas chez moi hier."

"Tu lui as dit ?", demande le professeur en tournant sa tête vers lui mais Charles le rassure aussitôt :

"Bien sûr que non…"

Ils se regardent encore quelques secondes avant qu'Erik ne se penche à nouveau vers la table basse pour lire les dossiers.

"Vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?" demande Charles même si ça lui fait mal de le comprendre.

Erik ne répond pas et Charles n'insiste pas. Il sort de son sac trois pochettes qu'il pose sur la table basse. Erik fronce des sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ?"

"Les dossiers personnels des bibliothécaires."

Les yeux d'un gris chaud d'Erik s'ouvrent en grand avant qu'il ne se laisse retomber dans le fond de son fauteuil, ses mains pressant fermement ses paupières fermées.

"J'ai oublié les bibliothécaires…"

"Et les agents d'entretiens et le personnel de la cantine..."

Erik souffle bruyamment derrière ses mains et se penche à nouveau en avant. Il passe énergiquement ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

"C'est trop long…"

"Mais non, ça va le faire, il faut juste qu'on se voit plus souvent. Je peux venir tous les soirs de la semaine, ça ne me dérange pas."

" _C'est trop long, Charles_ !", manque de crier Erik en se levant pour faire les cent pas dans le salon rempli de papiers et feuilles volés depuis deux mois maintenant. Il fulmine, les gestes secs avant qu'il ne se retourne vers l'étudiant pour demander, "Tu n'as qu'à aller les voir et fouiller dans leur esprit. Voir lequel a des souvenirs de l'Allemagne, de _Schmidt_."

"J'y ai pensé, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça," soupire Charles qui tente de ne pas se laisser affecter par la rage qui provient de l'esprit torturé d'Erik. "Il faut qu'ils soient en train de penser à Schmidt à l'instant où je les croise. Si j'essaye de fouiller dans leur mémoire, ils vont le sentir. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas encore faire ça sans que ça ne laisse de _traces_."

"Comment ça ?" peste le professeur en s'arrêtant pour le regarder.

Charles le fixe encore un peu avant de porter ses doigts à sa tempe.

"Je vous montre… d'accord ?"

Erik hoche la tête et Charles se concentre.

Il doit s'accrocher à la table basse en verre quand la sensation de pénétrer l'esprit d'Erik le reprend. _Abyssal_.

 _Il y a des cris qui appellent Charles et il veut ouvrir la porte et savoir mais ça l'effraie et il n'est pas là pour ça. Il se retient, se retient, il reste en Angleterre, à Oxford. Il voit Erik acheter un livre. Il paye avec un billet qu'il sort de sa poche. Il pleut dehors._

" _Arrête,_ " ordonne Erik, le visage rouge, le souffle court.

Charles inspire et relâche à la fois la table et les tensions qui se sont créées dans ses épaules.

"Quand est-ce que vous avez acheté ce livre… ?"

"... Jeudi dernier."

"Si vous m'avez senti fouiller votre mémoire pour un souvenir qui date d'il y a une semaine, est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer ce que ça ferait si je cherchais un souvenir vieux de quinze ans ?"

Erik le regarde encore, la mâchoire serrée et finit par hocher la tête. Il ne se rend pas compte de la hargne qu'il projette et Charles n'arrive pas à la tenir éloignée de son propre esprit. Il la sent ramper sous la peau de ses avant-bras alors il se lève avant qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire pour la contrôler :

"Et si nous faisions une pause ? Nous allons en avoir pour des semaines de toute façon…"

Il ne reçoit pas de réponse alors il se tourne sur lui-même et fait quelques pas pour détendre ses jambes. Il s'arrête près d'un livre posé sur le canapé mais il ne le connaît pas alors il ne sait pas quoi dire et va un peu plus loin pour découvrir, derrière une bibliothèque, une petite mallette en bois.

"C'est un jeu d'échecs ?"

Erik, toujours debout près de la fenêtre, se retourne et acquiesce. Charles passe sa main sur le bois nervuré et va l'installer sur la petite table près de la grande lampe, puisque la table basse est déjà occupée. Il tire le fauteuil en cuir noir qu'Erik prend à chaque fois, puis un autre ocre avant de s'y installer. Il prépare le plateau en y posant les pions.

"Une partie ?" propose-t-il en souriant à Erik qui s'approche sans grande hâte et prend place face à lui.

"Tu sais y jouer ?"

"Bien sûr," rit Charles parce que c'est évident pour lui qu'un homme doit apprend à jouer aux échecs dans sa jeunesse.

"Tout comme tu sais parler français et monter à cheval," rajoute Erik, moqueur.

Cette fois, Charles ne lui répond pas mais lui adresse un rictus mauvais. Il finit d'installer les pions et laisse Erik commencer car il lui a confié les blancs. Ils jouent sans hâte, puisque c'est une façon de ne pas penser aux recherches qu'ils devront reprendre tôt ou tard. C'est Erik qui brise le silence au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes :

"C'est un télépathe qui m'a appris à jouer aux Échecs."

"Vous connaissez un autre télépathe ?" demande Charles, absolument émerveillé d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas le seul.

"J'ai _connu_ ," corrige Erik. "Je l'ai rencontré au camp. _Ruben_. Il était tzigane, il avait seize ans, j'en avais treize. Il était… joyeux. Tout le temps. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait. Mais ça ne semblait pas _vrai_. J'ai fini par me dire qu'il devait tromper son propre esprit en le focalisant sur des anciens souvenirs."

Il avance son cavalier mais Charles n'a pas vu son mouvement, trop absorbé par son histoire.

"On attendait souvent ensemble, alors il a commencé à m'apprendre les échecs. Il me projetait l'image du plateau, des pions. Nous n'avons jamais joué, à proprement parler. Je le voyais repenser à des anciennes parties et il m'expliquait les coups spéciaux, ses techniques."

Erik relève ses yeux et regarde Charles. Il a un sourire triste et Charles pense tout haut :

"Peut-être que, lorsqu'il a été libéré, il a continué à jouer aux échecs lui aussi. Peut-être même qu'il est devenu professeur."

Cette fois, le sourire d'Erik creuse une fossette sur sa joue que Charles ne loupe pas, tout comme il ne loupe pas à quel point Erik Lehnsherr est _beau_ à ce moment précis. Ça a toujours été sous-jacent, comme une vérité connue de tous qui ne mérite pas qu'on s'y attarde réellement, mais cette fois, Charles comprend que le constater creuse un vide entre ses poumons.

"Peut-être," murmure Erik.

Il ne quitte toujours pas de son regard magnétique Charles qui, lui, se sent obligé de baisser les yeux. Il avance sa tour sans réfléchir et comprend trop tard que ça n'empêche plus celle d'Erik de la prendre. Il lève les yeux au ciel de façon exagérée pour se blâmer de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant mais il sait très bien au fond de lui qu'il n'est plus aussi concentré sur la partie.

"Il est tard…" décrète finalement Erik qui se lève en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs.

Charles regarde l'horloge de la cuisine : 23h58. Ils sont d'une précision redoutable, comme à chaque fois. Il soupire malgré lui et se lève pour aller mettre ses chaussures, sa veste. Il reprend son sac vide et se dirige vers la porte qu'Erik tient déjà ouverte. Il s'arrête juste avant de passer l'embrasure et se retourne pour demander, la voix basse :

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez toujours de partir à minuit ?"

"Parce qu'il faut que tu rentres à ta chambre pour dormir, Charles," explique Erik en prenant appui contre la porte

"Et si j'ai envie de rester ?" les mots sortent de la bouche de Charles avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Ça fait sourire Erik et cette satanée fossette revient. Charles veut _vraiment_ rester.

"Tu peux réellement venir tous les soirs de la semaine ?"

"Oui," répond Charles sans attendre.

Erik le détaille encore quelques secondes et hoche la tête.

"À demain alors et ne sois pas en retard cette fois. Bonne nuit, Charles."

La porte se referme et Charles sourit. Il marche lentement dans le couloir, étend ses bras pour toucher le papier peint et se demande quelle serait la sensation de la fossette d'Erik Lehnsherr sous ses doigts.

* * *

Charles regarde par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombe en de fines gouttes. Il n'entend plus la voix de Mrs. Hopper, son esprit perdu dans une atmosphère qui a la couleur des yeux d'Erik Lehnsherr. Et il ne fait rien pour s'en défaire.

Le mois de novembre commence et si le dynamisme de la classe se ramollit à la vue des examens qui auront lieu dans un mois, l'énergie de Charles est rythmée d'une fièvre qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant. Il dort peu, mais quand le réveil le tire de son sommeil, il se lève d'un bond et pour rien au monde sa tête ne se reposerait sur son oreiller avant minuit. Il passe désormais toutes ses soirées dans les appartements d'Erik Lehnsherr - sauf le weekend, où le couvre-feu est moins strict et trop de personnes pourraient le voir entrer ou sortir du bâtiment des appartements privés des professeurs. Charles en profite pour passer du temps avec Raven. Ils sortent en ville, louent une voiture pour aller dans la campagne parfois. Il l'invite au restaurant à chaque occasion. Ils rient, se tiennent la main dans la rue et les gens les prennent pour un couple. Ça fait sourire Raven.

Mais que ce soit au Pitt Rivers Museum, à bord d'une Ford sur l'A420, devant un filet mignon ou avec le bras autour des épaules de Raven pour la réchauffer quand ils rentrent tard, Charles ne pense qu'à une seule et unique personne.

 _Erik Lehnsherr_.

Charles retire ses lunettes et pose ses paumes contre ses yeux fermés. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça et Charles ne l'a pas vu venir et maintenant _toutes_ ses pensées tournent autour d'Erik. Il est télépathe, pour l'amour du ciel, il devrait pouvoir les contenir, les calmer, mais ça n'est pas possible.

Ils avancent dans leur enquête. Ils ont définitivement mis hors de cause quarante personnes après avoir fouillé leurs dossiers personnels. Ça ne calme pas à proprement parlé le professeur Lehnsherr mais au moins, les soirées sont moins tendues. Ils se permettent même de plus en plus des parties d'échecs lors desquelles Charles ne ressent plus la noirceur humide de l'esprit d'Erik qui émane de lui à chaque fois qu'ils lisent les dossiers qu'ils empruntent. Erik utilise le mot _volent_. Mais Charles les ramène à chaque fois qu'ils ont fini.

La vérité est que Charles ne sait toujours pas bien ce qu'il s'est passé entre 1943 et 1945 au camp d'Auschwitz. Erik n'en parle pas et Charles ne peut - et ne veut - littéralement pas fouiller ses souvenirs. Ce que Charles sait, c'est que Stein les mènera à Schmidt, l'homme qui a torturé Erik - et peut-être d'autres enfants aussi.

Les yeux de Charles se plissent à nouveau et restent fermés. _Erik avait quatorze ans_. Charles ne sait pas comment on peut faire du mal à un enfant. Au même âge, lui était en Écosse à bord d'un yacht. Il y avait sa mère, son père, Raven, mais aussi les Montgomery, leur fils Stanislas et sa future femme Isabella, ainsi que sept membres du personnel. Est-ce que la vie peut réellement être aussi déséquilibrée ?

"Charles ?"

Il relève la tête et sourit automatiquement à Mrs. Hopper.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui bien sûr, excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées."

Elle plisse du nez derrière ses lunettes à double foyer et l'observe encore un peu avant de lui tendre un livre.

"J'ai trouvé les recherches de Walther Flemming, dont nous parlions la dernière fois. Je suis désolée, je n'ai que ça…"

"Merci beaucoup ! Mais ne soyez pas désolée, ça sera parfait."

"Je n'ai que l'édition originale allemande de ses travaux sur la mitose. Mais peut-être que tu peux demander de l'aide au professeur Lehnsherr pour la traduction."

Entre ses doigts, le papier frotte doucement la peau de Charles. Il sourit et hoche la tête. Ça ne devrait pas être possible d'être aussi heureux à la simple idée de voir Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

Erik pousse la porte et s'installe à son bureau. Il sort de la chemise en carton les feuilles données par Martha avec le nom des élèves qui viendront aujourd'hui. Ce sont les mêmes que d'habitude, les lettres font sens à ses yeux avant même que son cerveau ne le réalise, mais tout en bas, un nom est écrit à la main.

 _Charles Xavier._

La porte s'ouvre et les premiers élèves entrent déjà. Il coche la petite case à côté de leur nom à chaque fois qu'ils passent devant lui et serre la mâchoire quand Charles Xavier débarque dans sa salle. L'étudiant lui sourit et se permet un petit signe de la main auquel Erik ne répond pas. Il va fermer la porte une fois qu'ils sont tous rentrés et va s'appuyer contre son bureau. Il explique le déroulement des trois heures, puisque John Peas a besoin d'aide pour la traduction d'un article sur la musique de Bach et qu'il veut voir en priorité les étudiants qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de voir la semaine dernière. Il contourne son bureau pour y prendre place et fait signe à Peas de le rejoindre. Peas a cette particularité assez agaçante de poser des questions et d'y répondre lui-même, Erik ne comprend pas l'intérêt, mais pour une fois, il ne lui demande pas de se taire, tout comme il ne regarde pas Charles puisqu'il sent déjà que le jeune homme l'observe avec insistance et c'est assez pour occuper ses pensées.

Charles est… Charles ne ressemble à personne. Ou bien peut-être que personne ne ressemble à Charles Xavier. Toujours est-il que voilà presque deux mois qu'il l'aide à trouver sous quelle identité Stein se cache ici. Mais ils ne font pas qu'enquêter. Et c'est précisément le problème.

Depuis ce soir d'octobre où Charles a trouvé son jeu d'Echecs, ils y jouent de plus en plus souvent. Parfois, c'est même Erik qui propose une partie et c'est sans cesse Charles qui remplit les silences. Il parle de Raven, d'Oxford. Sa voix est bénie par une adoration qu'Erik a longtemps prise pour une langue étrangère. Il a fallu habituer ses oreilles à comprendre le chant de ses mots, leur sincérité aussi. Et peut-être qu'Erik se laisse bercer, parfois, par ce que Charles a à lui dire.

Il relève les yeux et regarde Peas qui n'a pas arrêté son monologue. Il a décroché de la conversation et en a mal au ventre ; Schmidt lui a appris à se concentrer, tellement de fois.

 _Konzentration, Erik_.

Il ravale sa bile et ne se déconcentre plus de toute la séance. Il va voir chacun des élèves pour corriger leur travail. Il reste une heure de cours et ses pieds l'amènent au prochain bureau, celui où Charles est installé. Il tire une chaise pour lui faire face et pose ses avant-bras sur la table en bois. Charles lui _sourit_ et le ventre d'Erik se serre encore, mais la sensation est différente.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Xavier ?"

"Mrs. Hopper m'a trouvé une édition de Flemming… un biologiste Allemand…" Charles ralentit et c'est ce qu'il faut pour qu'Erik comprenne qu'il fixait ses lèvres.

"Et donc ? " il demande en fronçant les sourcils pour se donner contenance.

"... Et donc il y a une partie sur la mitose, la duplication d'une cellule mère en cellule filles, qui m'intéresse mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien tout traduit."

Erik étend sa main pour attraper le livre et le tourne pour pouvoir le lire. Il se concentre, laisse ses yeux grignoter quelques lignes.

"La division."

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"La mitose est la _division_ d'une cellule mère en cellule filles."

' _Je pense tout le temps à vous_.'

Erik redresse la tête et fixe Charles dont la voix a résonné en lui même si ses lèvres n'ont pas bougées.

"Ah, oui, _division_ , merci. Et pour l'étape de séparation des chromosomes, il appelle bien ça un ' _cycle cellulaire_ ' ?"

"... Oui."

"Mh, je n'étais pas sûr car à la page 122 je pensais qu'il qualifiait ça de ' _phase_ '. Regardez," il se penche par-dessus la table et tourne un peu la tête, pour lire dans le bon sens, le livre qu'Erik tient toujours face à lui. Ils sont si proches qu'Erik voit chaque long cil de Charles qui cachent à peine ses yeux d'un bleu terriblement clair.

Ceux d'Erik se baissent quand Charles demande son attention sur une ligne et voit, avant même que son cerveau ne lui fasse ressentir, le doigt de Charles qui frôle sa main… avant de la _toucher_.

' _Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?_ ', c'est un peu bancal, il le pense aussi fort que possible sans savoir si Charles peut réellement l'entendre. Mais Charles relève ses yeux et le regarde.

' _Tout le temps_ ,' répète-t-il et cette fois, Erik croit percevoir une douleur dans cette voix qui n'en est pas une. À moins que ce ne soit la partie de son esprit qui reçoit l'information qui est trop abîmée pour l'interpréter d'une autre façon.

Erik recule sa main et repousse le livre vers Charles qui suit le mouvement en se rasseyant dans le fond de son siège. Erik le regarde à peine et se lève pour passer à un autre étudiant. C'est sa propre voix qui résonne dans sa tête cette fois : _Konzentration, Erik_.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note :** Beaucoup d'amour sur vous et merci pour votre soutien sur cette histoire. J'en profite pour remercier les guest, **Elly** , **Rhea** (de mon cœur) et **Chanity** ! Vous êtes adorables, merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review, même sans avoir de compte.  
Aussi, beaucoup de mot dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui mais, bon, y'a du smut donc, voilà. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Charles pose son assiette à peine entamée sur la table de sa cuisine et se lève. Il est presque vingt-deux heure trente et il se demande s'il est encore utile qu'il aille chez Erik ce soir. Ou qu'il y retourne un jour.

Il a dû s'auto-insulter une bonne centaine de fois depuis qu'il a quitté le cours de Lehnsherr et il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser du sentiment détestable qui s'est plaqué à sa peau depuis qu'il a collé la sienne à celle du professeur. Charles sait draguer, il n'a jamais eu aucun problème pour finir avec les hommes qu'il voulait dans son lit mais jamais, _jamais_ il n'avait osé séduire un professeur de dix ans son aîné, l'homme qu'il aide quotidiennement à tenter de solutionner le problème qui gangrène sa vie. Le _problème_. Charles sourit devant la façon pathétique qu'il a de se réfugier derrière chaque euphémisme dès qu'il le peut.

Maman n'est pas morte, elle est _partie_.

Raven n'est pas adoptée, elle est _unique_.

Charles n'est pas homosexuel, il est _libre_.

Non, il ne peut pas faire ça, il ne peut pas se concentrer sur lui-même quand il y a, peut-être à quelques mètres de là, l'homme qui aidera Erik à retrouver Schmidt et tant pis pour l'abîme qui se crée en lui lorsqu'Erik le repousse, à chaque fois qu'il est minuit.

Il récupère son manteau, son écharpe et sort. Quand il arrive devant la porte de Lehnsherr, il a l'espoir idiot que la porte s'ouvre avant qu'il n'ait frappé, comme à chaque fois, mais en vain. Il cogne doucement le bout de ses doigts sur le bois et attend près de deux minutes, puisque la perspective de rentrer à sa chambre le rend incroyablement malheureux, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin. Erik se tient devant lui et il n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs.

Charles veut trouver quelque chose à dire, peut-être une excuse ou une plaisanterie, de quoi apaiser le regard si dur face à lui, mais il ne trouve pas. Erik ne parle pas non plus et retourne le premier au salon.

La pièce est remplie de papiers à un point que Charles se sent étouffer. Ce n'est pas le genre du professeur et il sent dans son esprit qu'Erik perd la force de mettre en place des petites choses qui le calment habituellement. Charles déroule son écharpe, il la pose sur la patère avec son manteau. Il retire ses chaussures et remonte les manches de son pull. Il vient dans le salon et se met à genoux. Il tombe sur le dossier de Lance Monrooe, alors qu'ils ont eu lundi la preuve qu'il était aux Etats-Unis entre 1943 et 1945, ce qui veut dire qu'Erik ne range même plus les dossiers vérifiés. Charles le pose un peu plus loin.

Il classe tout ce qu'il trouve et parfois tombe sur un cendrier rempli sous une feuille. Il le vide, le nettoie automatiquement même si ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il ferait dans son propre appartement. Parce qu'Erik en a besoin.

Erik ne le regarde pas, il ne semble même pas se souvenir de sa présence. Il fixe un à un les dossiers, plus lent qu'à l'accoutumée et c'est douloureux à voir. Charles le laisse jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rangé le salon et qu'il ait servi deux verres de whisky qu'il a posés près du jeu d'Echecs.

"Professeur ?"

Lehnsherr relève ses yeux rouges si fatigués et Charles utilise le seul baume qu'il a pour calmer les âmes abîmées : il sourit. Il lui indique d'un signe de la main le plateau et va prendre place. Erik, toujours assis dans le canapé, le fixe longtemps avant qu'il ne décide de se lever. Il s'installe sur son fauteuil en cuir noir et se rapproche. Charles commence en avançant un de ses pions.

"Je ramènerai demain les dossiers des professeurs du département de Lettres."

"On a fini de les lire ?"

"Oui. Stein n'en fait pas partie."

Erik hoche la tête. Il se concentre et joue à son tour. Les pions remplissent petit à petit les bords de la table et l'alcool descend dans leurs verres quoi qu'avec une certaine paresse. C'est une habitude plus qu'une réelle envie ce soir.

"Êtes-vous marié ?" demande Charles.

"Non."

"Est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça à moi ? Ce n'est pas assez clair que je déteste tout le monde ici ?" ça l'amuse amèrement et tant mieux, au moins ça égaye une des deux personnes dans cette pièce.

" _Tout le monde_ ? Moi aussi, vous me détestez ?" Charles demande avec une voix très douce, alors que c'est lui même qu'il ne veut pas brusquer.

Erik le regarde, ses deux mains se massant devant sa propre bouche dont Charles voit quand même la commissure se redresser.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Charles ?" et _Dieu_ comme sa voix est envoûtante.

"Que l'on apprenne à se connaître."

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, ai-je moi aussi le droit de te poser des questions ?"

"Bien sûr," sourit enfin Charles ravi à l'idée qu'ils vont pouvoir partager quelque chose ce soir.

"Est-ce que tu avais réellement passé la nuit avec Denis Patmore, quand je t'ai trouvé dans son appartement en octobre ?"

Charles perd son sourire. Il n'arrive plus à contempler le regard si captivant de Lehnsherr et baisse ses yeux vers le plateau. Il fixe sans s'en rendre compte le seul fou qu'il lui reste et répond.

"Oui."

"Et tu fais ça souvent ?" enchaîne Erik sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. "Coucher avec les autres étudiants de ta promotion, je veux dire."

Cette fois, Charles hausse une épaule et se laisse retomber dans le fond de son fauteuil. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment avant que la vérité ne sorte de sa bouche :

"Quand j'en ai envie. Je sais très bien que c'est mal vu. Mais moi… j'aime ça."

"Et est-ce que tu les aimes eux ?"

Il relève son regard et s'accroche à celui qui le fixe. Les secondes passent et tapent au rythme de son coeur dans ses propres oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue :

"Non."

Car non, _non_ il ne les aime pas. Quand il les voit il n'y a pas cette impression géniale et terrible à la fois, qu'il a quand il est avec Erik, qui lui manque même quand il est là. Devant eux, il ne se mettrait pas à genoux pour se donner et s'abandonner, entièrement, inéluctablement, pour une caresse, pour un _regard_. Aux pieds d'Erik, il rampera. Devant lui, il lui jurera de lui appartenir, si seulement Erik _le laissait faire_.

Mais Erik a ce geste détestable et son poignet se tourne pour regarder l'heure : _minuit_. Charles retient son envie pathétique de hurler et se lève avant que son coeur ne le force à rester. Il enfile son manteau, ses chaussures. Il garde son écharpe dans sa main car il n'a pas froid. Il ne ressent rien de toute façon. Il est dans le couloir et il se retourne pour demander à Erik avant qu'il ne referme la porte :

"Est-ce que vous me laisserez rester après minuit, un soir ?"

Erik sourit à peine et hoche la tête pour le saluer. Il ferme la porte et Charles ne bouge pas.

' _Vous ne m'avez pas dit non_ ,' projette-t-il sans savoir dans quelle pièce Erik se trouve.

La sensation d'être entendu est beaucoup plus forte que prévue et Charles comprend : Erik est encore derrière la porte et lui non plus n'a pas bougé. Il faut une minute à Charles pour qu'il laisse son corps le ramener à sa chambre.

* * *

La semaine se finit pour le plus grand plaisir d'Erik qui ne verra plus les têtes de sales gosses de riches lui poser des questions débiles pendant deux jours complets - autant dire, un vrai miracle. Il dîne avec William ce soir et Charles le rejoindra, comme d'habitude, pour qu'ils travaillent sur leur enquête. Ils avancent. Lentement, mais ils avancent. Ils closent assez de dossiers pour avoir le sentiment que l'étau se resserre autour de Stein. Ils le trouveront. Et lorsqu'Erik se tiendra dans la même pièce que lui, il le fera parler, de quelques manières que ce soit. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils évoquent avec Charles. Peut-être que l'Anglais pense qu'Erik se contentera d'hausser la voix pour arriver à ses fins mais Erik n'a vraiment aucun scrupule à torturer, comme il a été torturé un jour. _Oeil pour oeil_ …

Il attend le directeur à l'angle de Parks Road et Keble Road. Ils iront à pied jusqu'au restaurant avant que William ne rentre pour assister à la représentation de _Comme il vous plaira_ , joué par les membres du groupe théâtral universitaire. Il se recule quand l'énorme porte en bois du bâtiment Keble s'ouvre, pour laisser passer les étudiants. Il plisse un peu les yeux et reconnaît Charles. Il le voit s'arrêter sur le trottoir et pivoter sur lui-même comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un qui l'aurait appelé alors qu'Erik est certain de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche. Puis leurs yeux s'accrochent et Charles sourit.

"Bonsoir professeur Lehnsherr."

"Bonsoir Xavier. Pressé d'aller dîner ?"

"Nous allons manger un morceau avant d'aller voir la pièce jouée ce soir. Est-ce que vous venez ?"

Les sourcils d'Erik forment deux accents circonflexes sur son propre front.

"Non," sourit-il, étonné que Charles ait pu croire le contraire.

"Oh, dommage."

Ils se regardent et cette fois, la voix de Charles résonne d'une façon différente. C'est comme si elle touchait l'arrière de sa tête et ce n'est pas un sentiment auquel Erik est encore habitué.

' _Je ne peux pas venir ce soir. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure finira la représentation et deux de mes amies sont comédiennes. Nous avons prévu d'aller les voir en coulisses après, pour les féliciter. Je suis désolé.'_

' _Et si elles jouent mal ?'_

' _Elles sont mes amies. Elles ne jouent pas mal.'_

"Charles…" rit Erik avec une légèreté qui ne lui ressemble pas, avant de se rendre compte qu'il a dit tout haut son _prénom_.

"Hey, Professeur Lehnsherr," salut Raven Xavier qui s'approche jusqu'à englober de ses longs bras celui de son frère. Elle fixe de son regard étrange Erik avec une certaine méfiance - et il ne faut pas être télépathe pour le comprendre. "Est-ce que vous venez au spectacle vous aussi ?"

"Absolument pas."

"Super !" s'enchante Raven et vu le regard sévère de Charles, Erik comprend qu'il doit la réprimander mentalement.

"Amusez-vous bien malgré tout…" Erik les salue avant de se retourner pour leur faire comprendre que la conversation est finie. Et pour ne plus voir les yeux bleus de Charles.

Charles est un séducteur. Erik n'en a pas rencontré beaucoup dans sa vie, mais il suffit de regarder les gestes langoureux du jeune homme, ses sourires et la façon dont ses yeux observent pour comprendre qu'il _veut_. Charles lui a avoué, il a déjà couché avec d'autres garçons de sa promotion et Erik s'en fout. Lui n'a eut que des expériences - _courtes, mécaniques, nécessaires_ \- avec des femmes. Que Charles trouve son bonheur chez des hommes n'est pas si dramatique, estime l'Allemand. Du moment que grâce à lui il pourra retrouver Stein plus vite, le reste n'importe pas vraiment.

William arrive enfin, il s'excuse de son retard et les deux hommes marchent à pas rapides jusqu'au Cherwell Boathouse Restaurant. Ils s'installent dans la salle à l'intérieur, sous une épaisse poutre en bois clair, près de la fenêtre. Ils parlent des nouvelles de Berlin, du Mur que les journaux anglais évoquent de plus en plus. Ça irrite Erik jusque dans son sang, mais il reste évasif et essaye de ne pas trop penser aux conséquences désastreuses de ce qu'un nouveau clivage pourra créer dans le pays de son enfance.

"C'est bien que tu sois parti, il y a plus de possibilités en Angleterre. Et puis, ça te permet de passer à autre chose."

Erik n'amène pas sa fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche. C'est sûr, il a mal compris.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"De changer de pays, changer de paysage, ça te permet de ne plus penser à ce que tu as vécu… là-bas."

 _Ne plus penser à ce que j'ai vécu là-bas_ , Erik le répète mentalement car il a besoin de s'approprier les mots pour être bien conscient de ce qu'ils impliquent. Et ils impliquent tellement de choses, qui deviennent si peu, alors que tout le reste est si _tout_.

Quand Erik entend une jeune étudiante hurler lorsqu'un garçon la surprend au détour d'un couloir, Erik entend à nouveau les hurlements des femmes quand on les amenait dans _ce_ bâtiment.

Quand Erik regarde une assiette remplie pour lui, il veut en garder une partie pour demain et une autre pour après demain, pour être sûr d'avoir de quoi manger pour la semaine.

Quand Erik ne ferme pas les rideaux, ne ferme pas les portes, parfois ne ferme pas ses paupières, c'est parce qu'il a besoin de respirer, de se sentir libre, de _se_ sentir.

Chaque jour qui passe est la cadence donnée à sa recherche de Schmidt, pour qu'il le trouve et le tue sans le quitter des yeux, sans un mot et il ne l'enterrera pas, il ne lui fera pas cet honneur. Il laissera son corps pourrir à la vue de tous et de toutes, il le laissera être là sans l'être vraiment et personne n'oubliera ce qu'il a fait car les gens sauront. _Enfin_.

"... Est-ce que tu penses que le spectacle va être intéressant ?" demande Erik, ravalant sa rage derrière un sourire qui dévoile peut-être un peu trop de dents.

William s'enfonce dans ce nouveau sujet avec la maladresse ridicule d'une autruche et raconte comment l'association théâtrale s'est mise en place. Apparemment c'est une histoire drôle puisque ça le fait rire, mais Erik n'écoute plus.

Il laisse William partir pour ne pas être en retard et commande un deuxième Brandy. Il ne quitte la table que quand le troisième est fini et règle sa part de l'addition avant de rentrer à pied jusqu'à son appartement. Les trente minutes de marche ne sont pas suffisantes pour apaiser la colère en lui, l'incompréhension. Il pensait que William McClare comprenait qu'on ne pense pas à autre chose quand on a vécu ce qu'Erik a vécu. Mais, finalement, William est comme les autres, il ne sait pas. Son père n'a jamais dû lui dire. Peut-être qu'il le vaut mieux. Ou peut-être que c'est une erreur. Ça ne fait rien d'autre que rappeler à Erik combien il est seul.

Dans son salon, il repousse les dossiers en hurlant sans que sa voix ne parvienne à ses oreilles.

* * *

C'est Charles qui est chargé de porter les fleurs aux loges. Leslie et Mary sautent de joie en le voyant arriver et crient de bonheur en voyant le reste de leur groupe d'amis qui envahissent la petite pièce. Thomas a apporté du champagne - _beaucoup_ de champagne - et Raven porte le plateau avec les petits gâteaux pour la troupe. Ils s'installent tous comme ils peuvent, certains sur les canapés d'autres par terre. Il y a une euphorie si dense que Charles se laisse légèrement fondre dedans. Il ne retient pas les barrières qu'il a bâties entre son esprit et celui des autres qui l'entourent, et laisse leur joie l'enivrer. La chaleur de Raven, le bien-être chaud et tendre qui émane de son esprit, et l'alcool n'aident pas et petit à petit, la tête de Charles tourne et son sourire semble irréversible, comme si les commissures de ses lèvres avaient trouvé place dans ses joues et ne pourraient plus jamais s'en défaire.

"Je vous remercie pour vos compliments, vraiment, mais nous ne n'y sommes pas pour grand chose. Quand on joue du Shakespeare, il y a peu de chance de se louper…" déclare Leslie en levant les mains pour retenir leur attention.

"Tu n'as pas vu la représentation de _Richard III_ , interprétée par notre grande tante à moitié sourde et ses amis de la maison de retraite," dit Raven et ça entraîne tout le monde dans un fou rire.

Anthony attrape le costume d'un des comédiens, un long drapé qu'il portait lors du premier acte et l'accroche rapidement comme une toge par dessus ses vêtements, avant de monter sur sa chaise. Mary se penche pour tenir ses jambes, de peur qu'il ne tombe puisqu'ils sont tous un peu saouls maintenant, mais il lui fait signe qu'il va bien avant de se redresser pour déclarer avec une aisance qui les fascine tous :

"Je ne veux à l'union de deux âmes sincères admettre empêchement. L'amour n'est point l'amour s'il change en trouvant ailleurs le changement, ou s'éloigne en trouvant en l'autre l'éloignement. Oh non ! Il est un phare au regard immuable fixé sur la tempête et jamais ébranlé ! Pour tout navire errant il est l'astre qui guide, dont on prend la hauteur, mais ne sait l'influence. L'amour n'est point le jouet du Temps, dont la faucille emporte en son croissant les joues et lèvres roses ; il n'est pas altéré par les jours, les semaines, mais endure et survit jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et si j'erre en ceci, si mon tort est prouvé, je n'ai jamais écrit…" sa voix se fait plus basse, il lève les mains et l'ensemble de la pièce poursuit en choeur :

" _Et nul n'a jamais aimé_."

Charles connaît lui aussi ce sonnet de Shakespeare mais c'est ce soir qu'il le découvre parce que, pour la première fois, les mots ricochent en lui jusqu'à atteindre la vérité : c'est à Erik qu'il pense. Il se redresse et se retourne vers Raven.

"Je dois y aller."

"Déjà ? Il n'est même pas minuit."

 _Justement._

"Je suis fatigué."

"Tu es _saoul,_ Charles. Reste, avec nous, la soirée ne fait que commencer."

"Je te vois demain."

Elle fronce les sourcils mais il détourne son attention et salue leurs amis qui l'implorent de rester. Il quitte la loge et accélère le pas. Il a oublié son manteau sur la méridienne et tout le champagne qu'il a bu n'est pas suffisant pour le couvrir du froid qui grignote sa peau. Il ne pense même pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour vérifier qu'il est seul et se retrouve à frapper à la porte du professeur Lehnsherr avant même d'en avoir conscience. La porte s'ouvre, par la main d'Erik, et il est si _beau_.

"Tu n'étais pas censé venir ce soir."

"Le sourire qui habille vos lèvres semblent vouloir me murmurer que la surprise vaut néanmoins la peine d'être vécue _._ "

Erik fronce un peu les sourcils. Charles s'explique :

"Je viens d'assister à une pièce de Shakespeare qui a duré deux heures…"

Le professeur sourit discrètement et le laisse entrer.

"Je rentre dans vos appartements, mais je me dois d'être honnête. Je ne viens pas pour travailler. Je viens pour vous parler."

"Tu m'as l'air ivre, Charles…"

 _Oh_ , oui, ça c'est vrai. Charles se retourne pour confirmer mais sur le comptoir de la cuisine il y a une bouteille de whisky bien entamée et un verre à peine rempli.

"Je pense que vous aussi."

Erik ne le contredit pas. Charles continue d'avancer jusqu'au salon et ne prête pas attention aux dossiers qui ont été repoussés dans un coin.

"Je me suis rendu compte que je comprenais que vous n'étiez pas intéressé par mes avances. C'étaient de _mauvaises_ avances. Vous ne savez même pas clairement ce que j'ai à vous proposer et c'est précisément la raison de ma venue."

"Tu es ici pour me faire une dissertation sur la façon dont tu pense devoir me séduire ?" rit Erik avant que la main de Charles ne se referme sur son poignet pour l'attirer jusqu'à son fauteuil fétiche où il le fait s'asseoir.

Erik s'exécute sans résistance et Charles perd un peu son équilibre. Il se retient en posant ses deux mains sur les cuisses de Lehnsherr qui s'écartent légèrement alors qu'il s'installe dans le fond de son fauteuil en cuir. Charles se mord la lèvre.

"Bien trop sexy…"

Charles s'imagine parfaitement penché sur ces genoux, la main d'Erik claquant ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses et…

Il relève la tête pour vérifier qu'il ne vient pas d'évoquer tout haut ses fantasmes mais Erik le regarde toujours, légèrement souriant et dubitatif alors Charles ne s'est pas trahi, ce qui est un bon point. Il lâche finalement les jambes du professeur et se redresse.

"Ce que j'ai à vous proposer, donc, c'est de vous montrer ce à quoi vous pouvez avoir droit et ensuite vous pourrez pleinement estimer si vous voulez passer la nuit avec moi, ou non, sans engagement."

"Je vois que tes cours d'économie te servent à quelque chose."

Charles se penche légèrement et pose ses doigts à quelques millimètres de la bouche d'Erik pour lui demander de se taire, la sienne déformée par un sourire charmeur et charmé. Il commence lentement à déboutonner sa chemise en louchant sur ses mains qui pincent les petits boutons.

"Je vous propose un pur produit anglais dont la peau n'a jamais vu le soleil..."

Il l'ouvre, fait glisser le tissu sur ses épaules qu'il laisse tomber au sol. Ses mains s'occupent maintenant de son pantalon.

"... Seulement couverte de tâches de rousseur..."

Il se défait de ses chaussures grâce à ses talons alors que ses doigts s'occupent toujours de sa ceinture.

"... Et vous refusez, quel dommage."

Cette fois ça fait réagir le professeur qui se penche légèrement en avant.

"Tu n'as aucune cicatrice ?" demande-t-il, la voix basse.

"Non. Même pas d'appendicite - c'est Raven qui l'a eue."

Il se glisse hors de son pantalon pour entraîner en même temps son boxer et ses chaussettes et le voilà nu face au professeur. Il se redresse et croise enfin le regard d'acier d'Erik qui scrute son torse avec une curiosité qui n'est en aucun cas sexuelle. Erik attrape son avant-bras avec force et le pousse plus loin jusqu'à le faire tenir debout près de la grande lampe, avant de s'agenouiller face à lui. Il le regarde avec une espèce d'obsession que Charles n'a jamais connue avant et la sensation est assez pour lui glacer le sang même si l'ampoule chauffe sa peau. Il ne se rend compte qu'à cet instant, qu'il est nu, _totalement_ , face à son professeur. Qu'il s'est _offert_.

"Aucune… ?" répète Erik, les yeux scrutant chaque infime parcelle de ses clavicules, de son sternum et le long de son ventre.

Son visage redescend jusqu'à ses hanches, ses yeux frôlent son membre sans qu'il ne semble être gêné par une telle promiscuité et Charles ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Il faudrait qu'il presse ses mains contre sa tempe, qu'il essaye de déchiffrer ce qui traverse l'esprit d'Erik à ce moment précis, mais il ne peut pas bouger, comme lors de leur première vraie rencontre, lorsque le professeur avait levé la couverture et avait découvert Charles dans tous les sens du terme.

Erik attrape ses hanches et le force à se tourner. Charles sent maintenant son regard sur ses fesses et sur ses jambes que ses mains frôlent à peine. Il concentre à nouveau son attention sur le bassin du plus jeune et le retourne encore. Face à face, Charles se rend compte des yeux rouges d'Erik, de ses lèvres entrouvertes dans un son silencieux.

" _Aucune_ ," il conclue, la voix brisée et Charles _comprend_.

Il comprend sans les voir, les cicatrices qui strient le corps d'Erik. Son âme. Son peuple. La main d'Erik attrape son poignet gauche pour doucement le tourner. Il regarde son avant-bras, la peau blanche, un grain de beauté à peine visible.

"Si pur… " il murmure d'un souffle que seuls les morts peuvent entendre avant de fermer ses yeux et ses lèvres juste au-dessus de son poignet.

Il n'y a pas un bruit dans le salon d'Erik Lehnsherr, pendant près d'une minute. Avant qu'il n'inspire et que les larmes couvrent ses joues et ses plaies. Ses bras se referment autour des hanches de l'étudiant. Il presse son visage contre le ventre nu et pleure tout bas, une douleur que Charles n'a jamais ressentie chez personne d'autre avant. Elle est trop grande pour qu'Erik la contienne mais Charles s'en préserve et la tient éloignée de son propre esprit. Il doit tenir. Pour Erik, il doit tenir.

Très lentement, il se laisse glisser sans se défaire de l'étreinte imposée à son corps. Ses genoux se posent eux aussi au sol et il fait face au visage défait qui le regarde sans le voir. Lentement, il met ses mains sur ses joues et repousse les larmes de ses pouces. Il ne cligne pas des yeux, il maintient le contact jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Erik revenir à lui, à la vie. Ses paupières tressautent plusieurs fois tandis que sa respiration se calme. Il rend enfin son regard à Charles et ne pleure plus. Charles le maintient. Charles est _là_. Alors Charles lui sourit, tendrement. Puis il se penche. Et l'embrasse.

Il pose ses lèvres sur celles humides au goût légèrement salé et y reste le temps d'un battement de coeur. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent à peine, guident, _attendent_. Il sent contre lui Erik se concentrer sur sa propre respiration qui se fait plus profonde, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche s'entrouvre aussi. Chaque mouvement de Charles est lent. Il fait glisser sa langue entre les lèvres ouvertes et peut-être que ses mains se referment un peu plus sur les joues d'Erik mais il est trop focalisé sur la timidité du professeur qui répond au baiser. Sa langue caresse celle de Charles et ses lèvres se pressent un peu plus contre les siennes avant qu'il ne se recule légèrement. Charles n'approfondit pas ce baiser qui symbolise à lui seul toute cette tendresse qui les lie. Il rouvre les yeux, découvre que ceux d'Erik sont restés ouverts et regarde son corps encore habillé. Il pose ses mains sur les boutons fermés de la chemise d'Erik qui murmure :

"Non."

Charles n'insiste pas. Il laisse ses mains descendre et s'arrête sur le pantalon qu'il déboutonne. Erik tente de l'en empêcher mais Charles le rassure d'un regard. Il finit d'ouvrir son pantalon et le baisse à peine avant de glisser sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer pour en sortir son membre pas encore dur. Il referme un peu ses doigts et les fait aller et venir sur le sexe qui durcit lentement. Erik souffle alors Charles relève la tête pour vérifier s'il doit tout arrêter mais le professeur Lehnsherr garde ses yeux fermés, concentré. Charles se retient de ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau et le caresse un peu plus vite cette fois. Sa langue mime, sur sa lèvre inférieure, le passage que son pouce exerce sur le bout humide du membre dans sa main, alors, Charles ne se retient plus. Il se penche, lentement, se tient d'une main au sol et garde la base du sexe du professeur dans l'autre avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres au même rythme où il ferme les yeux. Il entend au-dessus de lui Erik gémir et glisse le membre entre sa langue et son palais.

" _Mein gott, Charles, mein_ …"

Il entend la main du plus vieux se poser sur la table en verre pour se tenir, l'autre grincer sur le fauteuil en cuir. Ça ne le dérange pas qu'Erik ne le touche pas. Ce n'est pas à propos de lui, ce soir.

Il recule sa tête et l'avance à nouveau et Erik _grogne_. Charles ne sait pas si quelqu'un a déjà fait ça à Erik alors chaque geste a la lenteur nécessaire de la première fois. Il ne le caresse pas en même temps mais tient à peine sa base entre ses doigts pour mieux le sentir. Il garde ses yeux fermés, se concentre à faire aller et venir sa bouche en sentant le précome toucher sa langue.

" _Stopp, bitte_ …"

La main d'Erik appuie sur son crâne alors qu'il tente de se reculer et Charles avance pour ne pas le laisser partir. Il pose sa main droite au milieu du torse du professeur et projette :

' _Erik, laisse-toi faire.'_

Il sent qu'il secoue la tête à la négative, une vague de honte et d'un dégoût à peine assumé s'imprégnant dans l'esprit de Charles sans que celui-ci ne sache si Erik ait voulu lui transmettre consciemment ou non.

' _S'il te plaît, Erik, laisse-moi faire ça. Pour toi, Erik…'_ il répète sans arriver à se retenir et la tête d'Erik ne s'arrête pas non plus de se secouer. Erik se recule assez pour qu'il n'y ait plus que le bout de son membre entre les lèvres de Charles.

Il ne bouge plus, gémit à peine, sa main encerclant durement le crâne de son étudiant pour l'empêcher de bouger. Son esprit renvoie tellement de questions que Charles n'arrive pas à en discerner, trop captivé par la sensation de son membre tout contre sa langue qu'il garde immobile. Mais les questions disparaissent en poussière et la main d'Erik s'accroche une fois à la chevelure brune avant qu'il ne s'avance durement, forçant Charles à ouvrir la bouche autant qu'il peut, alors qu'il jouit dans un long gémissement à peine compréhensible, mélange d'Allemand et de grognements.

Charles détend sa gorge autant que possible et compte les secondes où il ne respire pas. Dans sa bouche, le goût n'a jamais été aussi fort parce que Charles n'avait jamais laissé personne venir entre ses lèvres. Mais il n'aurait jamais reculé pour Erik. Il ne bouge plus, avale par réflexe tout en maîtrisant sa mâchoire comme il peut pour que ses dents ne frôlent pas Erik qui commence à se reculer doucement. Il se laisse retomber par terre, les jambes lourdes et les gestes mous. Il appuie son dos contre son fauteuil et frotte lentement son visage entre ses mains. Charles respire bruyamment, il essuie ses lèvres et son menton avec son avant-bras gauche et se laisse retomber lui aussi sur la moquette qu'il a chauffée par sa présence. Il s'appuie contre la table en verre et ne regarde rien de précis, trop dépassé par ce qu'ils viennent de faire pour que ses yeux ne s'accrochent à la réalité.

* * *

Erik garde ses yeux ouverts derrière ses paumes. Son cœur bat si fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'il pourrait presque sentir chaque artère, chaque ventricule. Il baisse lentement ses mains et se regarde avant de se rhabiller sommairement. Il ne referme qu'un bouton de son pantalon et tourne la tête vers Charles, les yeux dans le vague, nu.

Et finalement, Erik le _voit_.

Il s'approche sur la moquette et glisse sa main sur la nuque de Charles pour retenir son attention. L'étudiant tourne la tête vers lui avec une seconde de décalage et ses yeux sont rouges, son souffle encore un peu erratique. Le pouce d'Erik caresse son menton, ses lèvres qui l'ont touché comme il n'a jamais été touché avant, puis il passe ses bras autour du corps du plus jeune et le soulève lentement. Les jambes de Charles s'enroulent autour de son bassin et il marche jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le pose sur le lit, laisse la petite lampe sur la table de chevet allumée et grimpe entre ses jambes jusqu'à le surplomber de sa présence.

Erik n'a jamais touché un homme avant ce soir mais ça n'empêche pas son regard d'être fixé sur le membre dur et non circoncis de Charles qui resserre un peu ses jambes, sans doute gêné. Erik pose une main sur une de ses cuisses pour l'en empêcher et la remonte jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne se referment autour de son membre.

"N-non, Erik, tu n'as pas à…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Erik ne s'arrête pas pour autant. C'est étrange de tenir l'érection d'un autre homme dans sa main. Ce n'est définitivement pas de l'ordre de l'évidence et pourtant, ça a un arrière goût de naturel dont Erik n'arrive pas à se défaire. Il forme un poing autour de la peau douce et regarde le mouvement de ses doigts lorsqu'ils remontent jusqu'à ce que son pouce passe légèrement sur sa fente. Il entend Charles geindre et redresse tout aussi vite la tête pour vérifier son expression mais les joues de l'étudiant sont rouges et ses pupilles dilatées alors Charles ne souffre pas. Erik ne veut jamais voir Charles souffrir, c'est une promesse. Peut-être, une obsession. Il s'allonge à côté de lui et colle son corps au sien sans jamais arrêter les mouvements de sa main. Il effectue les mêmes qu'il utilise rarement sur lui. Les yeux de Charles sont perdus entre ceux d'Erik, sa main et derrière ses propres paupières. Il se retient de bouger les hanches, Erik le comprend sans savoir la raison. Mais il n'arrive pas à lui parler, alors il colle son front contre la tempe en sueur et accélère sa main.

Charles se cambre, sa tête se tend en arrière, il gémit d'une voix brisée qu'Erik adore d'une tendre dévotion. Il suit le mouvement de son corps qui se perd dans le plaisir, sans décoller leurs visages, sans arrêter sa main. Les doigts de Charles se referment sur sa cuisse encore habillée et ses hanches sursautent à peine alors Erik comprend et ouvre les yeux pour regarder Charles jouir entre ses doigts : un premier jet tombe sur le ventre du plus jeune avant que le deuxième ne coule jusqu'à sa main.

Erik arrête de se toucher dans la seconde où il a jouit, à chaque fois, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont semble avoir besoin Charles puisque sa main à lui encercle encore avec force la cuisse d'Erik. Ça dure à peine une minute avant que son corps ne se détende, ses yeux toujours fermement scellés. Erik le lâche et se décolle très lentement du corps en sueur. Il garde sa main ouverte et utilise celle qui n'est pas salie pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain qu'il referme derrière lui. Il se dirige jusqu'au lavabo, enclenche le robinet et redresse le visage.

L'image que lui renvoie le miroir ne semble pas être celle de la vraie vie. Sa peau est rouge mais pas de celui qui peut colorer sa peau après un coup. Ses yeux sont sombres mais ne crient pas sa haine. Sa main est toujours ouverte, couverte du sperme de Charles. Il la regarde à travers le miroir comme si la distance lui permettait de réaliser ce que ça signifie. Et dire qu'Erik pensait tout savoir du corps, le sien ayant subi trop de sévices pour que l'humanité ne puisse vraiment le croire. Mais Erik ne connaît même pas _ça_. Lentement, il remonte sa main jusqu'à sa bouche et lèche sa paume. _Charles_.

Il ferme les yeux, inspire et passe sa main sous l'eau chaude. Il la lave avec du savon, la rince longuement, puis il se penche pour passer de l'eau sur sa nuque. Il se sèche rapidement avec une serviette verte épaisse et sort de ses vêtements qui sentent l'alcool et le sexe pour enfiler un tee-shirt et un pantalon lâche en toile fine. Quand il ressort de la salle de bain, Charles est assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vide. Il tourne lentement sa tête vers lui pour lui expliquer :

"J'essaye de trouver la force de me lever."

Ça fait sourire Erik, parce que Charles ne paraît même pas en état de bouger son petit doigt. Il prend place sur le lit après avoir défait la couverture et la repose sur leur deux corps. Il presse doucement Charles à s'allonger dos à lui et éteint la lumière de la table de chevet. Il se blottit contre son corps, respire l'odeur entre ses cheveux et la naissance de sa nuque et Charles murmure :

"Tu veux que je dorme ici… ?"

Ça semble plutôt clair selon Erik, alors il ne répond pas. Mais il le serre plus fort contre lui.

Erik n'est pas seul. Erik dort cette nuit là.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note :** Mercimercimerci pour votre soutien, vos reviews, vos bonnes ondes. Je ne suis plus qu'un gros chamallow de tendresse. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Charles ouvre un œil avec le sentiment de ne pas être chez lui. Les rideaux ouverts, le plafond bas et la moquette bleue le lui confirment. Il se redresse sur une main et - _oh_ , oui, bien sûr.

Il tourne lentement la tête pour regarder le lit vide, mais qui appartient à Erik. Erik chez qui il est arrivé hier, saoul. Erik devant qui il s'est déshabillé. Erik qu'il a embrassé. Erik qu'il a fait jouir et qui l'a fait jouir en retour. Son coeur frissonne et il sourit en repensant aux doigts de Lehnsherr sur lui et aux mots en allemand qui ont glissés hors de ses lèvres. Il laisse sa main effleurer la place encore un peu tiède.

L'esprit d'Erik, du moins celui que Charles ressent sans avoir à percer à travers les barrières plus ou moins conscientes qui le forment, est d'une stabilité assez fascinante. Si Charles devait le dessiner, il tracerait une ligne droite sans oser la finir. Parce qu'il y a chez Erik, quelque chose qui le guide à travers les jours, les nuits et les doutes. Et Charles fera tout pour que son propre esprit, qu'il a toujours simplifié en le considérant comme un rond, puisse aider Erik à trouver la paix qu'il mérite.

Il laisse tomber ses jambes hors du lit et grimace en sentant le froid pincer sa peau. Il enroule un drap autour de son corps et va vérifier le chauffage - _éteint_. Il le met au maximum et continue son chemin vers le fond de la pièce pour regarder les papiers qui couvrent le mur. Ses yeux sont directement attirés par le dessin de Schmidt que lui a montré Erik. Il n'avait pas remarqué mais la feuille est légèrement déchirée entre les deux yeux. Il approche ses doigts de la déchirure mais se retient de la toucher. Il se recule d'un pas et regarde le mur dans son ensemble. Il y a une immense carte de l'Europe avec des punaises qui indiquent la Suisse, une ville au Sud de la France et plusieurs points en Allemagne. La majorité des photos épinglées sont un peu floues, prises à la va-vite, derrière un arbre ou une voiture. Les hommes ciblés ont une cinquantaine d'années et des yeux durs. Il y a sept portraits officiels d'homme en costume militaire allemand et Charles les observe, un à un.

"Déjà debout ?"

Il se tourne et sourit à Erik qui vient de rentrer dans la chambre avec un petit plateau. Il a préparé deux tasses de café qui embaument la pièce et deux biscottes déjà beurrées. Il pose le plateau sur la commode et s'approche de Charles pour faire face au mur lui aussi.

"Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu cherches Schmidt… ?"

"Presque dix ans."

Charles hoche inconsciemment la tête. Il ne comprend toujours pas comment, sur leur photo officielle, les Nazis peuvent sourire.

"Qui sont-ils ?"

"Des anciens amis de Schmidt."

Erik se tourne pour lui faire face. Lui s'est déjà habillé, il porte un pull noir à col roulé qui colle à son corps bien trop fin et grand et un pantalon en tweed gris qui semble plus chaud que le drap dans lequel Charles frissonne légèrement - mais pas de froid - et il se recule jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit. Erik reprend le plateau et l'amène à côté de lui. Il lui tend une des deux petites biscottes et lui dit :

"Mange."

Ça fait sourire Charles qui n'a pas besoin d'être convaincu puisqu'il meurt de faim mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'ils sont vraiment censés se partager ces deux tartines minuscules. Ça ne semble pas être le cas parce qu'à peine a-t-il fini la sienne qu'Erik lui tend l'autre.

"Le chauffage n'était pas allumé," dit-il sans quitter des yeux Erik.

"Ah, oui, je n'ai pas le réflexe de le mettre en marche."

"Tout comme tu n'as pas le réflexe de manger… ?"

La couleur des yeux d'Erik varie à peine, le gris se densifie tout autour de ses pupilles un peu rétrécies. Il presse le dos de la main de Charles pour l'inciter à finir la dernière tartine avant de lui tendre une des deux tasses de café. L'étudiant se laisse faire et change de position en pliant une jambe sous lui, l'autre pendant hors du lit, pour mieux tourner son corps vers Erik.

"C'était comment, là-bas ?"

Erik attrape sa tasse et la porte automatiquement à ses lèvres. Il grimace un peu (peut-être à cause de la chaleur ou de l'amertume, peut-être à cause des deux) et a un sourire aussi poli que chimérique :

"Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir, Charles ?"

"Bien sûr," il souffle car c'est évident. Il n'est plus assez naïf pour croire que la guerre a cantonné sa violence sur les champs de bataille et dans les villes les plus stratégiques. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'il y a eu plus que des camps de travail et que c'est de ce fait l'Humanité même qui a été défigurée, il ne peut pas fermer les yeux. Parce que Charles fait partie de l'Humanité, il doit savoir.

"Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruit, finalement. Schmidt ne travaillait que du lundi au vendredi. Le weekend, je restais…" Erik penche la tête vers sa tasse encore pleine. Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Charles n'insiste pas. "Nous étions six mutants. Nous avions une chambre pour nous. En deux ans, nos draps n'ont jamais été changés. Nous mangions le soir, vers dix-sept heures, si Schmidt l'autorisait - si on avait _bien travaillé_. Le plus vieux d'entre nous devait avoir… dix-huit ans, je pense. La plus jeune…" il s'arrête à nouveau. Il frotte sa tasse sur un point précis, encore et encore, et finit par redresser son visage, un sourire qui ressemble à une cicatrice à peine refermée aux lèvres. "Ça fait… quinze ans que j'attends de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un. Quinze ans que je me dis que personne, _personne_ ne peut comprendre. Et aujourd'hui tu es là et tu me le demandes et… Et je ne veux pas que tu saches."

Charles inspire profondément et repose la tasse qu'il n'a pas entamée au sol avant de venir à califourchon sur les genoux d'Erik. Il veut le prendre dans ses bras mais le professeur ne le laisse pas faire et il tient son visage entre ses mains avant de coller leurs fronts ensemble.

"Je ne veux pas que tu aies à vivre avec ça, toi aussi, Charles. Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

Ses doigts maintiennent sa tête, ils s'enfoncent dans ses joues, dans ses cheveux. Charles regarde Erik par-dessous ses longs cils et métamorphose son sourire en quelque chose de plus doux. Il faut quelques secondes à Erik pour que ses muscles se détendent et qu'il finisse par caresser la lèvre inférieure de son étudiant avec son pouce.

"Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ?"

" _Oui_ ," gémit presque Charles, lui qui a encore du mal à réaliser que ces douze dernières heures ont belles et bien existé.

"Est-ce que tu vas passer ton week-end à étudier pour tes partiels ou est-ce que tu comptes encore sortir et boire bien plus que ton petit corps ne peut le supporter ?"

"Ceci est un coup bas, professeur Lehnsherr, je n'étais pas plus saoul que vous hier soir."

"Ça reste à prouver…"

"Et oui, je dois travailler mais j'ai promis à Raven de passer du temps avec elle," poursuit-il en ignorant la remarque acerbe.

Les mains d'Erik glissent sur son cou puis sur son torse nu jusqu'à ses hanches.

"Tu parles souvent d'elle…"

"C'est ma soeur, c'est normal."

"Non. J'entends les autres étudiants de ta promotion parler de leur fratrie mais il n'y a pas la même… dévotion."

Charles hausse une épaule et frissonne quand les doigts d'Erik caressent ses cuisses ouvertes.

"Je ne sais pas… C'est peut-être parce que mes parents l'ont adoptée que je sens le besoin de la protéger… Un peu plus que nécessaire."

Erik fronce les sourcils.

"Raven a été abandonnée quand elle était toute petite. Depuis elle fait partie de la famille."

"D'accord. Je comprends mieux."

"Qu'est-ce que tu comprends mieux ?" demande Charles en souriant légèrement.

Erik ne répond rien. Il caresse encore un peu son corps qu'il observe avec, bien sûr, moins de précision que la veille mais avec une légère adoration que l'ego de Charles ne loupe pas. Ils se séparent au bout de cinq minutes et Charles enfile ses vêtements d'hier. Erik le raccompagne, ses mains trouvant toujours un prétexte pour se glisser dans le creux de ses reins.

"Tu souris trop, Charles. Raven va se douter de quelque chose."

"Oh, Erik…" il rit avant de passer son pouce sur la fossette qui creuse la joue de son aîné. "Que je souris n'est pas un fait nouveau. Par contre, toi…"

Erik secoue à peine la tête et se penche en avant pour l'embrasser. Il tient sa nuque fermement et envahit sa bouche de sa langue avec une possessivité qui retourne le coeur et l'esprit de Charles. Il gémit dans le baiser et y répond avec la même ardeur avant qu'ils ne se reculent, le souffle court et profond.

"Bonne journée, monsieur Xavier."

"Bonne journée, professeur Lehnsherr," répète Charles en remettant sa chemise en place avant d'ouvrir lui-même la porte. Il ne la referme pas en partant et colle à peine ses doigts sur sa tempe pour vérifier qu'Erik est bien en train d'observer ses fesses quand il marche.

' _Tu triches_ ,' lui projette Erik.

Le rire de Charles, vibrant et chaud, résonne dans le couloir.

* * *

Depuis sa douche, Charles ne sent plus l'alcool et le sexe, ce qui est quand même plus décent quand on a rendez-vous avec un membre de sa famille.

Il attend dans le restaurant choisi par Raven. Il pleut dehors et si les températures continuent de baisser, il va bientôt neiger. Plus que deux semaines avant les examens du premier trimestre et plus que trois semaines avant Noël. Raven et lui iront le fêter chez Mary, la cousine de leur mère, avec leur famille éloignée qu'ils n'ont pas vue depuis un an. Le château familial, situé dans le nord du Hampshire, sera décoré du plus des beaux sapins et de guirlandes rouge et or que les plus petits auront déjà installées avant que Charles et sa soeur n'arrivent. Ils passeront la semaine, jusqu'au nouvel an que les voisins viendront fêter avec eux et si Charles sait déjà qu'ils mangeront des plats divins et se couvriront de cadeaux choisis avec goût, il sait aussi qu'il ne cessera de penser à Erik Lehnsherr.

Raven arrive, elle plie son parapluie trempé qu'elle laisse à l'entrée avec son trench et traverse la salle. Elle porte une robe beige, assez courte, et des bottes montantes qui s'arrêtent juste en dessous de ses genoux. Elle se penche vers lui pour embrasser sa joue.

"Désolée du retard, j'ai loupé le bus."

"Ta robe est courte."

"Merci."

" _Trop_ courte."

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et prend place. Le serveur arrive automatiquement pour leur proposer un apéritif et Charles sent l'intérêt du jeune homme pour sa soeur avec la même force qu'il sent son after-shave.

" _De l'eau_ ," ils commandent d'une même voix et ils rient en comprenant qu'ils subissent tous les deux une certaine gueule de bois.

"À quelle heure es-tu rentrée ?"

"Trois heures… je crois. Et toi ?"

"À minuit."

"Ah ? Pourtant tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre puisque je suis venue après et que tu ne m'as pas ouvert."

Il attrape la serviette en tissu blanc et la pose sur ses cuisses pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

"Je devais dormir profondément…"

"Mh. Et sinon, mensonge à part, qui est-ce ?"

Il relève son visage qu'il ne veut surtout pas être coloré de rouge à ce moment précis et ose affronter son regard. Elle poursuit avant qu'il n'ait pu détourner la conversation :

"Celui avec qui tu as passé la nuit, c'est Denis Patmore ? Je sais que tu le trouvais mignon en début d'année. Tu couches avec lui, c'est ça ?"

"Oh mon Dieu, Raven, je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi…" il grogne en se redressant sur la banquette molle.

"Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est lui que tu te tapes, j'aimerai bien le savoir."

"Tu es ma soeur, je ne vais pas te parler de…"

"Tes plans culs ?"

" _Raven_ ," il lâche avec une certaine froideur pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne l'amuse pas _du tout_.

Elle inspire par le nez et se redresse elle aussi, les deux bras posés parallèlement à ses couverts sur la table.

"Je ne suis pas _vraiment_ ta soeur alors je pense que nous pouvons parler de ces choses là, comme je peux te dire que _moi_ je n'ai pas couché avec Anthony Buckley, même si j'en avais envie et que je suis toujours vierge parce que… j'avais un peu peur… de le faire..."

"Pour l'amour du ciel…" ça le fait gémir longuement. Il presse ses oreilles qu'il devrait pouvoir détacher de son corps et brûler pour avoir entendu sa soeur évoquer sa virginité.

Le serveur bien trop collant revient et leur demande s'ils ont choisi. Ils regardent pour la première fois le menu et commandent le premier plat sur lequel leurs yeux tombent et il repart aussi sec. Charles inspire profondément, masse son front qui le cogne à cause de l'alcool bu la veille et à cause de l'ambiance pesante entre Raven et lui, avant qu'il ne se redresse et se risque à la regarder. Ses épaules sont légèrement voûtées et elle joue avec le pied de son verre à vin pour aplatir un petit pli sur la nappe blanche. Il rassemble tout le peu de courage que son corps en manque d'eau contient encore et demande, la voix plus basse :

"Tu as vraiment peur… ?"

Elle acquiesce.

"Raven…" il tend sa main pour attraper celle qui martyrise le verre vide qui ne lui a rien fait. "C'est normal. Tu as dix-sept ans, tu es encore jeune…"

"Les filles de ma classe l'ont fait, _elles_."

Charles ne peut s'empêcher de rire avant de cacher sa bouche derrière sa main. "Crois-moi, Elisabeth Gommery, les cousines Hoknay et autres filles de duc et duchesse ne l'ont pas fait. Tu sais l'importance pour ces familles que la fille soit vierge pour le mariage…"

Elle hausse une épaule.

"Peut-être que je devrais moi aussi me préserver pour le mariage."

"Je pense surtout que tu dois faire ce que tu veux, quand tu veux et que ce n'est pas une quelconque loi divine, les autres filles de ta promo ou un garçon qui te forcera à quoi que ce soit."

Elle inspire longuement et finit par hocher la tête. Le serveur leur apporte leurs assiettes et ils grimacent tous les deux en se rendant compte qu'ils auraient vraiment dû lire les plats avant de passer leur commande. Ils se les échangent après un regard entendu et commencent à manger. Ils parlent des examens de Charles, Raven n'en ayant pas en première année et de l'organisation des vacances de Noël. Charles commande un dessert en prenant cette fois son temps afin de pouvoir manger quelque chose qui lui fait envie et lorsque le serveur est parti, Raven vient s'asseoir sur la banquette à côté de lui, jusqu'à poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour qu'il l'encercle d'un bras. Il la laisse faire et regarde par la fenêtre la pluie qui est presque silencieuse maintenant.

"En fait, si je n'ai pas voulu le faire avec Anthony, ce n'est pas parce que je ne le connais pas… Mais c'est parce qu'il ne me connaît pas, _moi_ ," elle murmure.

"Tu parles de ta mutation ?"

"Pas seulement," elle soupire. "Je veux faire ça avec quelqu'un qui me connaît vraiment. Quelqu'un que j'aime."

Elle relève ses yeux vers lui et Charles se tend malgré lui. Il y a un sentiment étrange qui traverse l'arrière de sa tête qu'il tente de comprendre mais le serveur est de retour et pose le flan sur la table.

"Est-ce que vous voulez une deuxième cuillère pour partager le dessert, les amoureux ?"

Le coin de la bouche de Raven se lève alors qu'elle continue de regarder Charles. Il est soudain très lent à trouver quelque chose à dire - au serveur, à Raven - mais elle se dégage de l'étreinte et retourne s'asseoir.

"Les _amoureux_ ? C'est mon frère, voyons..." elle répond en exagérant ses traits comme si elle était hautement choquée.

Le serveur s'excuse et repart chercher la deuxième cuillère qu'elle a accepté néanmoins. Elle sourit à Charles qui étire ses lèvres comme il peut.

* * *

Il neige à petit flocons à Oxford. Les décorations de Noël dans les rues sont assez pour remplir le coeur de Charles d'une joie enfantine. Erik et lui rentrent à pied de la faculté de philosophie où ils sont allés interroger discrètement deux potentiels Stein - qui se sont avérés être de vrais Anglais dont l'un a même fait le débarquement.

Charles leur fait faire quelques détours par la rue commerçante pour acheter les derniers cadeaux qu'il veut pour Raven et ses petits cousins et cousines. Il cherche un livre de _Peter Rabbit_ pour Lily dans la librairie _Last Bookshop_ et s'arrête devant un rayon récemment installé. Il retrouve Erik devant le rayon _Sports mécaniques_ et lui tend le livre qu'il a pris. Erik sourit et lui demande :

"Tu veux cuisiner des farfels ?"

"Non, je me demandais si tu parlais hébreux."

"Oui. Tu as trouvé le livre que tu voulais pour ta cousine ?"

"Il y a une partie de la boutique avec des livres et des objets juifs, regarde," répond Charles en ignorant sa question, avant de l'entraîner par le bras jusqu'au rayon aménagé pour l'occasion.

Charles observe la réaction d'Erik, qui fronce à peine les sourcils avant de feuilleter quelques livres. Il laisse ses doigts glisser sur une espèce de toupie et une joie très tendre émane de lui quand ses yeux se posent sur un chandelier. Charles demande :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Une ménorah. Un objet que l'on utilise à Hanouka. On en avait une très belle qui appartenait à ma grand-mère maternelle..." Erik regarde Charles et lui sourit. "Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?"

Charles secoue timidement la tête. Erik sourit un peu plus - et l'affection qu'il ressent pour Charles est si forte que les joues de l'étudiant rougissent un peu - et lui dit :

"Viens."

Il prend un des chandeliers et passe le premier à la caisse. Ils se partagent le même sac où se balancent l'édition spécial Noël de Peter Rabbit et la ménorah, et rentrent jusqu'aux appartements d'Erik. Charles retire ses chaussures trempées et va chercher un pull chaud dans les affaires du professeur qui installe dans le salon les bougies qu'il a achetées sur le chemin. Il attend que Charles ait pris place pour lui expliquer :

"Selon la tradition, il y a vingt siècles, la Terre Sainte était sous la domination des Séleucides qui auraient voulu helléniser de force le peuple d'Israël. Un petit groupe de Juifs auraient réussi à défier les Grecs et auraient repris le Saint Temple à Jérusalem. Mais après la bataille, il ne leur restait qu'une seule petite fiole d'huile que les Grecs n'avaient pas souillée. La provision fut assez pour faire brûler la ménorah pendant huit jours… un ' _miracle'_. Depuis, à Hanouka, on allume le premier soir une flamme, puis deux flammes le second soir et ainsi de suite jusqu'au huitième soir, où les huit lumières sont allumées. Mon père racontait cette histoire chaque année, parce que nous invitions toujours des amis ou des voisins chrétiens qui venaient le fêter avec nous."

Erik sort d'un tiroir une petite boîte d'allumettes et en fait craquer une pour allumer la première bougie. Ils regardent tous les deux la flamme, fascinés par la façon dont elle danse, avant que les lèvres de l'Allemand ne s'étirent.

"C'est la première fois que je l'allume."

Charles n'arrive à quitter des yeux la robe jaune et orange de la flamme que parce que ceux d'Erik sont bien plus importants que tout le reste.

"Et pour toi, Charles, comment c'est Noël ?"

Il réfléchit à peine avant de lui raconter à son tour ses traditions familiales :

"Nous commençons le 24 décembre au soir et nous ne retrouvons tous ensemble - et quand je dis tous, c'est _tous_ , mes oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines et leurs enfants - et nous partageons un immense dîner, avec de la dinde et des _mincies pies_. À minuit, nous allons à la messe et en rentrant nous ouvrons les cadeaux. Avec Raven, nous les échangeons le 25 au matin, dans notre chambre. Nous avons besoin de le faire entre nous," il précise en haussant une épaule.

"Sans tes parents ?"

Charles entrouvre les lèvres et les referme. Son regard se perd quelques instant sur la bougie qui se consume alors qu'il réalise seulement qu'ils n'en ont pas encore parlé. Il colle un sourire à sa face et répond :

"Nos parents sont morts. Mon père - enfin, mon beau-père, parce que je n'ai jamais connu mon vrai père - a eu un accident de voiture quand j'avais quinze ans. Et ma mère est… tombée malade quand j'en avais dix-sept."

"Je suis désolé."

Charles hausse une nouvelle fois l'épaule et fait lentement glisser le chandelier un peu plus loin sur le comptoir, avant de se pencher par-dessus pour embrasser Erik.

"Est-ce que je pourrai allumer avec toi les autres bougies ?"

Contre ses lèvres, il sent Erik qui sourit.

* * *

Erik ressort de sa classe avec un mal de tête qui ne le quittera sûrement qu'après une longue sieste. Il est surveillant pour les examens du jeudi et du vendredi et ses collègues ont eu la _merveilleuse_ idée d'accrocher les feuilles des énoncés avec des putains de _trombones_. Sauf qu'un étudiant stressé a la sale manie de triturer ce qui lui tombe sous la main alors Erik vient de passer deux heures à ressentir une quarantaine de trombones se faire retourner dans tous les sens, ce qui est aussi agréable à son âme que le son d'un ongle qui raye un tableau.

Il fait un léger détour par le couloir du deuxième étage pour passer devant la salle où Charles a son examen de Chimie. Il attend cinq minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur la seule tête brune intéressante. Il sourit quand les yeux malicieux de Charles se posent sur lui et s'approche. Il maîtrise assez bien son envie de pousser l'étudiant contre le mur le plus proche, pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Charles soit haletant et suppliant d'en avoir plus, et lui demande :

"Ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?"

"Plus qu'un jour à tenir de toute façon… et puis Raven me prépare à manger quand je n'ai pas le temps de cuisiner."

Erik ne commente pas le fait que Charles se sente toujours obligé de parler de sa _soeur_. Ils sortent du bâtiment et ferment leur manteau en se dirigeant vers la cantine où ils ne mangeront pas à la même table, mais ils profitent encore de la présence de l'autre. Ils ralentissent en passant près d'un groupe d'étudiants en train de poser des questions à un homme d'une soixantaine d'année qui rit bruyamment. Charles parle mais Erik ne l'entend plus, trop concentré sur les yeux gris, petits et légèrement exorbités, et sur le visage bien trop gonflé pour que ce soit naturel. Il retient Charles par le coude.

"Qui est-ce ?"

Charles observe l'homme et se concentre quelques secondes avant de murmurer.

"Professeur Laurin. Il est anthropologue, il travaille au Pitt Rivers Museum."

"Il fait partie des dossiers qu'on a écartés ?"

Charles le regarde, son visage est un peu plus blanc que d'habitude.

"Non."

Erik avance avant même que Charles n'ait reprit son souffle. Il le tire avec lui jusqu'au groupe d'étudiants et écoute. L'homme a un accent assez dur, une voix qui roule comme une avalanche. Peut-être est-ce l'alcool qui a déformé son visage ou peut-être est-ce la chirurgie esthétique. Il faut qu'il l'entraîne loin de là et qu'il le fasse _parler._

' _Calme ton esprit, Erik,'_ demande la voix de Charles.

' _C'est lui,'_ il grince intérieurement.

' _Nous ne le savons pas encore. Laisse-moi faire.'_

Charles presse ses doigts contre sa tempe et se concentre. Erik le lâche avant que l'étudiant n'habille son visage d'un sourire radieux qu'Erik sait être factice.

"Professeur Laurin !"

L'homme se retourne à l'appel de son nom et plisse les yeux. Il regarde Charles, ne semble absolument pas le reconnaître avant que ses pupilles ne se fassent plus petites et qu'il ne lève les bras au ciel.

"Charles !"

Erik a un rictus mauvais. Charles a _réussi_.

"Où étiez-vous, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis le début de l'année ?"

"J'ai fait un mauvaise chute en août, dans ma maison de vacances, j'ai eu trois mois d'arrêt... Les hanches sont des choses fragiles finalement, même pour un gaillard costaud comme moi. C'est la vieillesse de toute façon..."

Charles tapote amicalement son dos et les voilà qui commencent à marcher loin du groupe déjà oublié. Erik les suit.

"Je suis content de vous voir sur pied. Et où est votre maison de vacances ?"

"Près de Calais, en France."

"J'adore la France. Je n'y suis passé que quand nous sommes allés en Suisse avec mes parents et ma soeur. Est-ce que vous connaissez la Suisse, professeur ?"

"Bien sûr ! Je suis suisse-allemand !" l'homme lâche avec une telle facilité qu'Erik pourrait l'abattre là, sur le champ. C'est _Stein._

' _Je t'en supplie, Erik, calme toi, j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour le faire parler.'_

' _Laisse le moi et_ je _le ferai parler.'_

Charles ignore sa dernière réplique et continue d'entraîner Laurin jusque derrière le bâtiment de Physiologie. Il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'ils sont loin des regards et poursuit son interrogatoire.

"Pourtant votre nom ne paraît pas vraiment allemand... "

"C'est parce que j'ai le nom de mon père qui était français."

"Ou peut-être que vous avez changé de nom, à un moment de votre vie ?"

Laurin cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Il semble buter sur des mots et grogne :

"Non, jamais."

Charles inspire. Il se force à sourire avec plus de mal, "Mais si, rappellez-vous, après 1945, il a bien fallu effacer quelques… traces."

"Quelles traces ? Je n'ai jamais changé de nom."

Ses yeux mauvais se cachent de plus en plus derrière ses paupières. Charles presse ses doigts contre sa tempe sans plus attendre.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" finit par demander Laurin qui a repris ses esprits. Charles ne répond pas et Laurin prend soudainement sa grosse tête couverte de cheveux gris entre ses mains et ses yeux se révulsent alors qu'il grimace de douleur. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Charles," appelle Erik en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Charles ne répond pas, trop concentré, presque en transe. Laurin se tend de tous ses muscles comme si sa tête allait exploser et il se recroqueville petit à petit en gémissant.

" _Charles !_ " crie cette fois Erik en secouant plus fort l'étudiant.

Il arrête, à bout de souffle, il regarde le corps de Laurin par terre qui se secoue étrangement puis il relève la tête vers Erik, confus :

"Ce n'est pas lui… Il n'a jamais mis un pied en Allemagne… Il n'a jamais changé de nom…"

Les yeux d'Erik s'écarquillent un peu plus alors que Laurin les regarde et comprend :

"Vous êtes… _un mutant_ ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? _Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?_ " il hurle et ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, ils ne doivent pas être découverts maintenant alors que Stein est toujours quelque part ici.

Charles presse à nouveau ses mains contre sa tempe et murmure, à peine perceptible, "Vous êtes le professeur Laurin et vous avez oublié de prendre vos médicaments contre la douleur ce matin. Vous avez trop marché sans votre canne et la fatigue a eu raison de vous. Vous avez fait un malaise derrière le bâtiment de la Physiologie et personne d'autre n'était présent."

Cette fois, les yeux de Laurin sont vitreux et son corps se ramollit comme une glace qui fond au soleil. Il y a un groupe un peu plus loin qui se dirige vers eux alors Erik attrape Charles par le bras.

' _Cours.'_

Ils accélèrent et contournent le bâtiment pour ne pas être vus.

' _Ma chambre. Plus près,'_ projette Charles.

Erik le suit. Ils entrent dans un bâtiment dans lequel il n'était jamais allé et ils grimpent les étages sans s'arrêter. Erik sent quelle clenche la main de Charles tourne plusieurs fois par jour alors il déverrouille la porte et la fait s'ouvrir avant même qu'ils ne soient devant. Charles la referme derrière eux et avec le souffle erratique il halète :

"Je suis désolé, je suis…"

Mais Erik ne le laisse pas finir. Il l'attrape par le visage et se plaque contre lui en l'embrassant. Le baiser fait mal à leurs lèvres séchées par le froid. Charles gémit, ses mains s'accrochent au manteau d'Erik qui le soulève du sol en passant un bras autour de son dos pour que sa nuque le tire moins. Il le repousse contre le mur, l'encercle de ses bras et quand il colle leur bassin ensemble, il réalise combien il est excité d'avoir vu Charles utiliser ses pouvoirs. Comme ça. Pour _lui_. Il sent contre sa bouche le souffle de l'étudiant qui se coupe. Charles pleure.

"J'ai cru que c'était lui, j'ai cru qu'on avait _réussi_ …"

Erik embrasse ses joues, lèche ses larmes. Il sait ce que c'est d'avoir le sentiment d'être arrivé au bout de quelque chose avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un mirage. Lui aussi pleurait, avant. Il y a longtemps. Il laisse Charles glisser le long du mur alors qu'il paraît exténué et Erik continue de le serrer dans ses bras, pour le protéger, pour le garder tout contre lui.

"Je suis désolé…" il répète, la voix lourde de sanglots et Erik embrasse à nouveau ses lèvres rouges qui n'ont pas le droit de dire un tel mot dans un tel moment.

"Tu es incroyable, Charles." .

Les yeux bleu azur, qui ne cesseront jamais de faire chavirer son coeur dans une eau glacée s'ouvrent et se posent sur lui, légèrement confus.

"Tes pouvoirs… Ta _force_ … Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es fort, Charles."

"Dis-tu pendant que je pleure comme un gamin accroupi par terre…" rit doucement Charles en reniflant.

Erik sourit et pince tendrement son menton pour le forcer à garder son visage face au sien. Il ressent tellement de choses à ce moment précis, des choses si belles alors qu'il devrait être anéanti parce que lui aussi a cru que Laurin était Stein, lui aussi a cru qu'ils _y_ _étaient enfin_. Mais Charles est si beau et tout ce qu'il lui offre est si beau alors ils tiendront et continueront. Erik prend la main de Charles et embrasse ses doigts. Il comprend qu'il est épuisé d'avoir utilisé si intensément ses pouvoirs et Erik connaît ça

"Tu as un examen de quoi cette après-midi… ?"

"Génétique. Quotient le plus élevé."

"Alors tu vas dormir, pendant ce temps je te ferai à manger et tu y iras pour avoir la meilleure note de ta promotion."

"D'accord, faisons tout ça. Sauf pour la meilleure note."

"Je n'attends de toi pas moins qu'un A."

Charles rit à peine et laisse retomber sa tête contre le mur. Erik vient à côté de lui et le prend dans ses bras. Il le berce avec toute sa tendresse et embrasse son front, ses cheveux, encore, _encore_.

Charles s'endort au bout d'une minute et Erik continue de caresser son dos. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose en lui qui est en train de naître, quelque chose qui vaut la peine de vivre mais qui ne ressemble en rien à de la vengeance.

Erik est prêt pour ça.

* * *

Passer Noël à Oxford est d'un calme béni. Erik ne le fête pas mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'admirer le sapin immense dans le hall de Rhodes House. William lui a proposé de venir le fêter avec sa femme et ses enfants mais Erik a poliment refusé. Il a besoin d'être seul et ces deux semaines de vacances sont le moment parfait pour faire une pause dans son enquête. Depuis l'épisode avec Laurin, il veut ralentir. Charles a failli se faire démasquer et si McClare le protégerait d'un professeur mal intentionné qui aurait découvert ses pouvoirs, il ne veut pas prendre de risques. Charles est bien trop utile. Non, _précieux_.

Il regarde face à lui le plateau d'échecs qui n'a pas bougé depuis leur dernière partie il y a une semaine de ça puis il reporte son attention sur la lettre reçue ce matin.

 _Professeur Lehnsherr,_

 _Je passe de bonnes vacances avec ma famille. Je lis les livres que  
vous m'avez recommandés. Flemming est assez compliqué à comprendre néanmoins. Raven  
attend le début des véneries pour monter à cheval. Quand ça commencera je serai le  
_ _premier à rester bien au chaud avec une tasse de thé sur un canapé. J'espère que le mois de  
_ _janvier ne sera pas trop froid. J'ai entendu qu'il y aura une conférence à  
_ _Bournemouth sur la génétique animale en mars. J'essayerai d'y aller. Si vous avez un  
_ _hôtel à me recommander, je suis preneur. La conférencière, Mrs. Jeanne, est le sosie de Lillie  
_ _Langtry à ce que j'ai entendu. Je vous dirai si c'est vrai._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _-Charles Xavier-_

Erik ne se formalise pas de la lettre insipide parce qu'il sait que Charles est malin. Il relit cette fois verticalement les premiers mots de chaque phrase et sourit. Le lendemain, il achète un billet pour Bournemouth pour le premier janvier.

* * *

 **Note :** pour celles et ceux qui lisent sur téléphone et pour qui l'affichage rend impossible le message codé, le voici " _Je vous attends premier janvier Bournemouth hôtel Langtry_ ".


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note :** Hello everybody ! Nouveau chapitre, nouveau warning. Smut. Bisous.

 **Bêta :** Mamamamamaamamam **Mayaaaaaaa Holmes.**

* * *

Dans le taxi qui l'amène au _Langtry Manor_ , Erik contemple les rues vides. La ville n'a pas un très grand charme mais il suspecte Charles d'avoir choisi Bournemouth parce qu'il n'y a _personne_ en ce premier janvier 1961.

À la réception de l'hôtel, il donne son nom et la femme lui confirme sa réservation. Elle appelle un jeune garçon habillé d'un costume très chic qui l'amène à la _King's Room_. Pas de trace de Charles, Erik ne s'en fait pas. Il range les vêtements qu'il a amenés dans l'immense penderie et fait le tour de la chambre. Il sourit devant la taille du lit à baldaquin, passe sa main sur la cheminé en bois sculpté et jette un oeil à la salle de bain. Le téléphone dans le petit salon sonne, il décroche.

" _Monsieur Lehnsherr ? Votre rendez-vous est arrivé et vous attend au salon de réception_."

Dans le salon, il y a d'épais canapés dans lesquels quelques groupes sont déjà installés pour prendre le thé, mais les yeux d'Erik cherchent Charles. Et quand il le voit, il respire.

Charles porte un nouveau pull, beige, une écharpe en tartan qui semble aussi douce que lui et un sourire qui vaut toutes les promesses du monde. Il se lève pour le saluer et ils se serrent la main.

' _Je me concentre pour ne pas t'embrasser ici et maintenant,'_ sourit Erik.

' _Je me concentre pour ne pas te déshabiller et me mettre à genoux ici et maintenant,'_ lui répond Charles.

' _Okay. Tu gagnes.'_

* * *

Ils ont bu un thé et un café à l'hôtel avant de décider d'aller à pied jusqu'à la plage. Charles a expliqué à Erik qu'il leur a réservé deux chambres séparément et que la sienne est au dernier étage. C'est plus prudent.

"Comment c'était Noël chez ta famille ?"

"Comme à chaque fois très…" il secoue la tête en cherchant le bon mot. "Bruyant."

Il remonte son écharpe, sent qu'Erik se retient de l'entourer de son bras pour le réchauffer et ils descendent le long d'un escalier en béton pour rejoindre le sable.

"Tout s'est bien passé à Oxford ?"

"Je me suis beaucoup promené."

"Est-ce que tu as avancé ?"

"J'ai pu ranger vingt dossiers."

C'est peu pour le temps qu'ils ont passé loin de l'autre. Charles ne commente pas, il sait qu'Erik a besoin de souffler. Ils avancent sur le sable de plus en plus humide, se fichant bien de ruiner leurs chaussures, seulement motivés par l'idée d'être seuls.

"Tu m'as manqué, Charles," avoue Erik qui s'arrête et cache ses mains gelées dans les poches de son grand manteau. Charles regarde autour d'eux, il y a bien un homme qui promène son chien plus loin mais il semble trop vieux pour avoir une bonne vue. Charles s'approche, se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Erik en fermant les yeux.

' _Tu es sûr ?'_

' _Oui.'_

Erik l'encercle d'un bras, l'autre main venant caresser ses cheveux tendrement. Ils entrouvrent à peine les lèvres et le baiser n'en est que plus obscène. C'est Charles le premier qui glisse sa langue contre celle de son aîné et il sent encore le goût du café qu'Erik a bu. Il se recule d'un pas quand il sent l'esprit de l'homme avec son épagneul breton se rapprocher et Erik se penche en resserrant plus fort sa main dans ses boucles brunes mais Charles lui fait _non_ de la tête. Erik se retourne, voit l'homme qui s'avance vers eux et grogne en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils recommencent à marcher, croisent le chien et son maître qui les salue et n'osent plus se toucher alors qu'ils rencontrent de plus en plus de familles venues fêter la nouvelle année au bord de mer.

Ils remontent un peu plus loin sur un ponton couvert de boutiques pour touristes et Charles l'y entraîne même si Erik ne semble pas emballé à l'idée de visiter des magasins de porcelaines. Ils s'arrêtent dans une échoppe tenue par une Française assez forte, à côté de laquelle Charles se sent vraiment minuscule. Il se renseigne sur les bols aux rebords épongés de bleu qu'ils ont vus en vitrine et elle leur explique que c'est une tradition bretonne du XVIIIe siècle. Elle lui demande son prénom et lui en sort un d'un carton où est peint à la main _Charles_.

"J'adore, je vous le prends. Est-ce que vous en avez un avec écrit _Erik_ , aussi ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'enchante-t-elle avec un accent assez fort.

Charles fait signe à Erik de s'approcher, lui qui est resté au fond de la boutique. Il sourit, même s'il semble trouver ça un peu ridicule et quand la femme revient, elle leur montre le bol mais Erik la corrige en lisant l'orthographe du prénom :

"C'est Erik avec un _K,_ pas un _C_."

"Avec un _K_ … ?" elle grimace et regarde Charles mais Erik poursuit :

"Oui, c'est l'orthographe allemande."

La Française se renferme en un instant et range le bol dans le petit carton. Son regard se fait si dur qu'elle semble regarder quelqu'un d'autre qu'Erik et elle grince entre ses dents serrées :

"Nous ne faisons pas de nom de boche, ici."

Charles décolle ses coudes du comptoir pour se redresser et regarde alternativement Erik et la femme.

"Attendez, ce n'est pas…" commence-t-il sans savoir comment il peut possiblement finir sa phrase.

Erik plonge à nouveau ses mains dans son manteau et se dirige vers la porte en l'appelant, sans vouloir se défendre, "Viens, Charles."

"C'est ça, allez vous-en…"

" _Non_ , vous n'avez pas à nous parler comme ça, de quel droit est-ce que…"

La main d'Erik entoure lentement son avant-bras avant qu'il ne plonge son regard dans le sien le plus doucement du monde et ses lèvres s'étirent dans un très tendre sourire, "Viens." ' _Ça n'a aucune importance,'_ il ajoute alors Charles laisse sur le comptoir le bol à son nom puis le suit, le coeur meurtri et soudain si vide.

À peine sortis, Erik l'entraîne vers une autre petit magasin de thé et lui conseille de s'en acheter pour qu'il puisse le laisser chez lui - car il a _enfin_ compris que Charles ne boit pas de café. C'est lui qui fait la conversation maintenant et il décide même du restaurant dans lequel ils dînent, un petit troquet près du port qui sert du poisson frais. Charles arrive globalement à prétendre qu'il va bien jusqu'au dessert où il finit par avouer quand le serveur est assez loin pour ne plus les entendre :

"Tu aurais dû lui dire, Erik."

"Lui dire quoi ?" il sait de quoi il parle, Charles en est persuadé.

"Que tu es juif. Que tu n'étais pas... un Nazi."

Ça fait légèrement sourire Erik qui hausse les sourcils.

"Pour avoir sa pitié, tu veux dire ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non, mais pour qu'elle comprenne."

Cette fois, Erik redevient sérieux et se penche un peu plus pour lui murmurer :

"Parce que tu penses qu'elle aurait _pu_ comprendre ? Charles, tu es trop optimiste, tu vois les gens comme tu voudrais qu'ils soient."

"Et toi tu les vois comme tu as peur qu'ils soient."

Ils se reculent au même instant sans se quitter des yeux, désorientés d'avoir entendu tout haut leurs travers dont ils ont à peine conscience mais qui forment pourtant ce qu'ils sont. Ils ne parlent plus vraiment après ça. Ils payent chacun leur tour et refusent le taxi qu'on leur propose pour rentrent à pieds, leurs épaules bien plus proches que nécessaires.

"Tu as choisi la ville du Royaume-Uni la plus déserte, je crois," sourit Erik en lui lançant un regard entendu.

"Je voulais du calme, c'est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait _si_ calme," avoue Charles en s'arrêtant. Il regarde autour d'eux et finit par descendre du trottoir pour marcher au milieu de la route éclairée d'une lumière orangée. Ils n'ont croisé qu'une voiture depuis qu'ils ont quitté le restaurant et la majorité des maisons ont les volets fermés. Charles ralentit ses pas, la sensation de pouvoir marcher au milieu de la route lui procurant le sentiment aussi éphémère qu'enfantin qu'il transgresse les règles très étriquées qui le gardent du côté sécurisé de la vie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demande Erik qui avance toujours sur le trottoir à quelques mètres de lui.

"Je me prends pour le roi du monde," s'amuse Charles en levant les bras pour prendre plus d'espace encore.

"Ah parce qu'il y a des moments où ce n'est pas le cas ?"

Charles lui adresse un sourire forcé et s'arrête au milieu de la route.

"Viens," il lui demande d'une voix douce.

"Pour quoi faire ?" interroge Erik en s'arrêtant lui aussi.

 _Parce que tu es à quatre mètres de moi et que c'est déjà trop_ , veut dire Charles, mais il lève sa main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre et Erik regarde à droite et à gauche de la route pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de voiture (il n'y en a _aucune_ ).Trois enjambées, c'est ce qu'il faut avant qu'il ne se retrouve à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

"Pas ici…" murmure Erik et c'est une supplique, puisqu'il est clair qu'il n'est pas celui qui pourra les retenir.

"Il n'y a personne…" le rassure Charles en levant ses mains pour caresser ses pommettes rosies par le froid.

"Tu n'as vraiment pas peur que l'on nous voit ?"

Ça fait sourire Charles qui secoue doucement la tête avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque.

"Je suis trop optimiste, tu te rappelles ?"

Les mains d'Erik se posent sur ses hanches et serrent, fort, peut-être un peu trop ; Charles ne sait pas s'il essaye de le repousser ou de l'attirer à lui. Ils sont si proches qu'ils louchent un peu pour continuer à se regarder droit dans les yeux, l'esprit de Charles littéralement enseveli sous les - _Non. -Pas ici trop dangereux. -Charles. -Personne ne doit voir. -Embrasse le._ qu'Erik expire inconsciemment. Ses sourcils se froncent et ses yeux se ferment ; Charles sait qu'il a gagné. Il ferme les siens aussi et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher des lèvres ouvertes. C'est si chaud alors que tout est si froid autour d'eux, et Charles se serre un peu plus contre lui en réalisant qu'il l'embrasse un _homme_ au milieu de la route et qu'ils sont entourés de maisons et pendant quelques secondes, il y a l'utopie que ce qu'ils font n'est pas une raison suffisante pour les faire passer cinq ans en prison. Charles refuse de penser à ça.

Ils séparent leurs lèvres quand un bruit résonne plus bas dans la rue et Erik est le premier à réagir en tirant Charles hors de la route. Ils se réfugient et s'accroupissent derrière une Jensen grise garée, alors qu'une autre passe quelques secondes après à l'endroit même où ils se sont embrassés en oubliant tout le reste. Erik hausse un sourcil vers Charles qui ne retient pas une ultime preuve de mauvaise foi :

"On ne craignait rien."

"On a failli être vus, avoue le," dit Erik en caressant ses lèvres de son pouce.

"Ce n'est pas très grave, j'aurais juste eu à effacer la mémoire du chauffeur…", il s'apprête à se relever mais les yeux d'Erik scintillent étrangement et son pouce ralentit. "... Mes pouvoirs t'excitent ?"

Ça fait cligner des yeux l'Allemand qui arrête de toucher son visage, soudain concentré à remettre en place son manteau avant de se lever, mais Charles se dépêche de se mettre à califourchon sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Erik le regarde, surpris et légèrement amusé mais Charles poursuit :

"C'est vrai ? Ça t'excite ?"

"Ça ne me laisse pas _indifférent_ ," corrige le professeur et Charles est ravi de voir qu'il n'est pas le seul à se réfugier derrière des euphémismes quand ça l'arrange.

Il caresse ses cheveux courts quelques instants avant de porter sa main à sa propre tempe et ainsi cachés derrière la voiture, la lumière des lampadaires ne les atteint pas. Charles se concentre.

' _Regarde.'_

Il inspire et projette une image qu'il jurerait être réelle s'il n'en était pas le créateur : _ils sont dans le salon d'Erik, sur son canapé, à peine déshabillés, il y a des copies sur la table basse et ils savent tous les deux que Charles a interrompu Erik pendant qu'il les corrigeait. Ils s'embrassent, aspirent la langue de l'autre, gémissent. La main d'Erik encercle le membre de Charles, la main de Charles celui d'Erik, dans des gestes pressés et moites. Puis ils sont dans une chambre, celle de Charles dans le manoir du Hampshire. Erik est allongé sur le lit, Charles entre ses jambes et il le suce lentement, comme une danse hypnotique et les doigts d'Erik sont perdus dans ses cheveux, créant un étau autour de son crâne, le forçant à aller plus vite. Il fait jour cette fois et c'est dans une salle - celle où Erik donne cours à Oxford - qu'ils tentent de faire le moins de bruit possible. Charles est coincé dans le coin d'un mur, son pantalon baissé pas plus bas que ses genoux. Erik a glissé son membre entre ses cuisses qu'il tient fermement serrées et va-et-vient en grognant tout bas des mots en allemand que Charles ne comprend pas mais qu'il sait_ _obscènes._

Il décolle ses doigts, inspire profondément par le nez et ouvre les yeux. Le spectacle dont il est l'auteur est absolument captivant : Erik, appuyé contre la voiture, a l'air hagard, les yeux sombres et la bouche entrouverte, la respiration bruyante et impudique. Ça fait sourire Charles qui caresse sa joue avant de projeter :

' _À toi.'_

Il ferme les yeux à nouveau et appuie ses doigts plus fort contre sa tempe. Il pénètre l'esprit d'Erik avec un peu plus de mal, mais quand ce dernier se laisse enfin faire et l'accepte, la sensation est magnifique ; il voit les fantasmes qu'il lui a projetés s'effacer très lentement. Ils sont plus flous que lorsque Charles le lui a fait voir parce que l'esprit d'Erik ne semble pas habitué aux désirs. Charles se concentre pour aller plus loin que ses propres images. Il se sent avancer dans des passages si étroits qu'il comprend qu'Erik n'accède jamais à ces pensées là. La main de Charles se resserre plus fort autour de sa chemise pour se tenir à quelque chose, il en est conscient et à la fois la sensation paraît extrêmement lointaine. Il accède enfin à une image mais c'est un souvenir : _il se voit, en décembre, à travers les yeux d'Erik, à quatre pattes sur le sol, sa bouche étirée autour de son membre. Il voit la main d'Erik qui le caresse. Il voit Erik, face à un miroir qui lèche sa main._

Charles gémit.

Il serre si fort la chemise de son amant désormais qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il pince sa peau, puis il va _plus_ _loin_. Ça lui fait mal, son crâne le tire et brûle mais il sent qu'il y est presque, qu'il peut accéder aux fantasmes qu'Erik garde cachés en lui, derrière des souvenirs et des mots qui portent tous le poids de la honte et du secret. Charles ne le laissera pas croire que ce qu'ils font, ce qu'il _veut_ , n'est pas la plus belle preuve d'amour au monde. Un dernier effort, un dernier souffle et enfin l'image prend forme, elle grandit et grandit encore jusqu'à ce que Charles se sente tomber dedans, incapable de garder le contrôle de sa conscience.

 _Il se voit, allongé sur le dos. Ses joues sont rouges, mais pas autant que ses lèvres. Elles sont humides, comme ses yeux. Des mèches sont collées à son front par la sueur qui couvre son visage et son torse. Il gémit, sa voix cassée alors qu'il tente de ne pas faire de bruit - sans y arriver. Les mains d'Erik apparaissent et caressent son torse, son ventre. Son regard descend et regardent les cuisses écartées, offertes. Il se recule très lentement et le pénètre à nouveau. Erik est en_ lui _._

Il sent une main sur son épaule. _Son torse est si rouge_. Il prend appui sur la carrosserie de la Jensen. _Erik donne un coup de rein plus profond_. Il inspire, inspire, _inspire_. Il arrive à ouvrir les yeux et même s'ils lui brûlent, même si sa vision n'est pas aussi nette qu'elle devrait l'être, il voit Erik face à lui qui a enserré son épaule et sa joue de ses grandes mains. Ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle, Charles sent l'érection d'Erik contre lui et la sienne est tout aussi dure.

"Ce soir ?" arrive-t-il à haleter de sa voix cassée.

* * *

Erik le regarde, le souffle court, et hoche la tête :

"Ce soir."

Ils se redressent rapidement même si leurs jambes grincent. La main d'Erik enveloppe celle de Charles et l'attire. Ils atteignent le manoir Langtry et récupèrent leurs clés, prêts à se réfugier au premier étage mais Charles l'arrête.

' _Attends._ '

Il lui fait signe de la tête de le suivre et utilise sa télépathie pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne derrière la porte estampillée _Privé_ , avant de la pousser. De l'esprit d'Erik émane un mélange de désirs et de questions, alors Charles se dépêche de se rendre dans un cellier qu'il trouve près de la cuisine où il récupère une bouteille d'huile. Il reprend la main d'Erik dans la sienne et les amène à la chambre réservée pour l'Allemand. À l'intérieur, Erik encercle son visage de ses mains, ouvre ses lèvres sans attendre pour l'inciter à en faire de même et glisse sa langue contre la sienne pour le sentir, _enfin_. Charles se laisse faire, _Charles se laisse toujours faire_ , alors les doigts d'Erik s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux pour le tenir face à lui même quand il se recule. Il regarde les yeux d'un bleu si pur et lèche sa propre lèvre. Charles pose ses mains sur le bas de son pull en cachemire pour se déshabiller et Erik lui fait _non_ de la tête. Il garde une main sur la nuque de son amant et de l'autre dénoue la cravate qu'il porte. Il la lève devant les yeux de Charles et projette :

' _Est-ce que…'_

' _Oui,_ ' répond-il comme un souffle qui vient balayer tous les doutes d'Erik. Mais ils doivent en parler alors il finit sa phrase :

' _Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?'_

' _Oui,'_ répète Charles avec la même force.

Erik regarde le tissu d'un gris très sombre dans sa main. Il n'est pas sûr ; de lui, de _ça_. Avant que Charles ne perce son esprit ce soir, il n'avait pas conscience d'à quel point il en avait envie. Il doit se convaincre que c'est vrai, qu'ils vont le faire. Il regarde une dernière fois le bleu enivrant des yeux de Charles et l'éteint en nouant la cravate derrière sa nuque.

Erik expire.

C'est _vrai_.

* * *

Charles inspire.

Ses paupières se lèvent par réflexe mais il ne voit rien. Il pourrait paniquer, finalement, lui qui n'a jamais été autre chose que parfaitement au contrôle de sa vie - et même au courant de celle des autres. Mais parfois, le rien n'est pas le vide. Ce soir, le rien ressemble même à une promesse.

Il entend Erik s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et sent ses mains attirer les siennes pour les poser sur son propre haut. Charles déboutonne les premiers boutons de la chemise de son amant et se concentre sur le ressenti des petits cercles de nacre qu'il écarte un à un. Le tissu est moins fluide qu'il ne le pensait, à moins que toutes ses sensations soient exagérées parce que sa vue n'est plus sa meilleure alliée. Il descend si bas qu'il sent que la chemise est enfoncée dans le pantalon d'Erik qui s'allonge. Charles s'approche et finit par grimper à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il tire un peu la chemise qui lui résiste. Il y a le rire d'Erik qui résonne et ça le fait sourire aussi. C'est assez incroyable la façon dont tout est si beau quand ils sont ensemble.

Il descend un peu plus ses mains pour défaire le bas de la chemise et Erik est torse nu, il le sait mais il ne le voit pas. Lentement, il remonte ses mains au-dessus du torse dont il ressent la chaleur puis Erik inspire et sa cage thoracique se lève, et leurs peaux se _touchent_. Sous ses paumes, il sent les côtes d'Erik. Sous son annulaire gauche, l'auréole sensible de son téton. Sous son auriculaire droit, une petite boursouflure qu'il ne comprend pas. Il décale sa main pour en faire le tour : la boursouflure trace une ligne droite, horizontale, qui court jusqu'au flanc et Charles détache sa main du corps qui s'est offert lorsqu'il comprend qu'il touche une cicatrice.

Il entend le souffle de son amant toujours aussi régulier et reprend ses esprits avant de poser à nouveau son index sur la cicatrice. Il la suit comme s'il écoutait une histoire qui n'a pas de mots et se laisse porter par ce qu'elle a à dire. La boursouflure continue jusqu'au dos d'Erik empêchant Charles de continuer à la toucher. Il fronce malgré lui ses sourcils. La cicatrice est si droite, si mécanique… Il pose aveuglément son index gauche sur l'autre côté du torse et trouve la même.

Voilà quatre mois qu'ils se fréquentent, qu'ils apprennent à ne plus pouvoir se passer l'un de l'autre au même rythme que leur enquête avance mais Charles ne sait pas à quoi Erik _ressemble_. Alors, en attendant qu'il le laisse entrer dans les recoins de sa vie que la lumière du jour n'atteint pas, il laisse sa bouche, ses doigts et tout son amour conquérir son corps pour lui arracher grâce à une impitoyable tendresse ce qui a pu le marquer un jour. Charles est persuadé que son amour peut réparer Erik.

Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur la cicatrice de son flanc droit. Le souffle d'Erik se coupe un instant et ses doigts caressent la joue de l'étudiant avant qu'il ne se redresse pour lui retirer son pull en cachemire. La main d'Erik descend de son cou à son ventre avant de s'arrêter aux premiers boutons de son pantalon qu'il ouvre. Il le repousse pour l'allonger sur le lit et le déshabille entièrement, sa bouche embrassant ses cuisses et ses mollets qu'il découvre.

"Dis-moi si tu as froid," Erik murmure, son pouce caressant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il sent le visage d'Erik se rapprocher de son oreille et son souffle envahir son cou quand il ajoute, "Tu es magnifique… Quand tu souris, Charles, mon Dieu si tu savais…", il murmure sans réussir à finir sa phrase et Charles sent déjà sa langue presser ses lèvres alors qu'il les entrouvre à peine mais Erik s'en empare sans plus attendre. Il la fait aller et venir contre la sienne avec une telle envie et une telle application qu'elle ne peut que mimer l'acte sexuel comme dans la vision d'Erik.

Ils arrêtent au bout d'un moment pour qu'Erik se redresse et se déshabille entièrement avant de revenir s'allonger de tout son long sur le plus petit corps sous lui et quand leurs membres se touchent Charles sourit une seconde avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

"Recommence," disent-ils à l'exacte même seconde.

Charles fronce les sourcils et rit en entendant l'écho créé par Erik qui s'explique en caressant la commissure de ses lèvres de son doigt.

"Ce sourire, refais-le."

"Alors mets-toi contre moi, encore."

Il sent les bras d'Erik se poser de part et d'autre de son corps avant de coller leur bassin ensemble. Il ondule, presque hésitant, et leurs sexes se touchent encore. Charles se met à bouger lui aussi en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amant pour se tenir.

"Charles, tu devras me dire…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et secoue sa tête. Charles halète.

"Quoi ?"

Erik n'arrive pas à poursuivre alors c'est par la pensée qu'ils communiquent, ' _Erik…'_

' _Comment faire, dis-moi comment faire,'_ il _supplie_.

Charles hoche la tête et se concentre pour lui répondre.

' _L'huile. Prends-la.'_

Il se recule pour aller la chercher et Charles en profite pour remonter un peu plus dans les draps. Il ne prend même pas la peine de poser un oreiller sous sa tête et écarte les jambes, les genoux redressés. Il entend le souffle d'Erik se faire plus animal quand il s'installe entre ses jambes à nouveau et ressent dans son esprit à quel point il est à la fois terriblement excité et gêné par la façon dont Charles se dévoile et _s'offre_. Charles écarte un peu plus ses genoux avec une facilité qu'il espère assez communicative pour son amant qui caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

' _Mets-en, beaucoup,'_ il sourit.

Erik ne fait plus trop de bruit maintenant alors Charles ne peut qu'attendre sans prévoir ce qu'il va suivre. Il sait qu'Erik ne peut pas accepter son regard sur son corps meurtri et Charles sera patient. Il ne subit rien ce soir, il guide Erik sans avoir besoin de ses yeux. La confiance est un aphrodisiaque dont il avait sous-estimé la puissance. Il hoquette quand il sent le doigt d'Erik doucement presser son entrée et se redresse un peu :

' _Beaucoup plus,'_ il précise.

' _Désolé,'_ souffle Erik avant de revenir presser plus fort son doigt lubrifié jusqu'à le faire rentrer, juste la première phalange.

Charles geint à peine et repose sa tête contre le matelas. Il se détend, laisse ses jambes retomber mollement et se concentre sur la sensation du doigt qui s'enfonce en lui.

' _Parfait, Erik… Rajoute de l'huile dès que tu peux.'_

Erik ne répond pas et fait aller et venir son doigt avec une application touchante. Il le retire parfois entièrement et le ré-enfonce encore plus humide, si bien que la douleur ressentie par l'étudiant s'estompe petit à petit. Il ne parle pas, ne projette rien, et caresse la paume d'Erik et lui faire comprendre qu'il peut rajouter un doigt. Il le sent prendre de l'huile, qui coule jusqu'à sa propre main et écarte un peu plus les jambes quand il sent le bout de ses deux doigts tenter d'entrer en lui.

' _Tu es trop serré...'_ souffle Erik sans insister.

"Non," couine Charles en se redressant par réflexe. ' _Non, ça va aller, continue…'_

La main libre d'Erik caresse sa joue alors il tourne la tête pour embrasser sa paume. Il s'accroche aux draps quand il le sent le pénétrer de deux doigts, avec une lenteur à la fois nécessaire et douloureuse. Charles se détend, autant que possible, et ne fait aucun bruit. Il sent Erik les enfoncer entièrement et bouger les premières phalanges avant qu'il ne les retire et recommence le même mouvement. C'est si rare que Charles se laisse pénétrer : quand il le fait, c'est toujours sans réelle envie, parce que les autres étudiants qui partagent son lit le supplient de les laisser le baiser mais ce n'est pas toujours plaisant. Ça fait mal, à chaque fois, et rarement ça a suffit à faire jouir Charles. Mais si Charles n'accepte pas aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait, c'est parce qu'il sait que les autres garçons veulent juste jouir en lui, rapidement, bestialement. Ce soir est différent, puisque Charles a senti dans l'esprit d'Erik son envie d'être en lui pour qu'ils soient un, _enfin_.

Erik l'écarte un peu plus maintenant qu'il rentre un troisième doigt et Charles se tend en arrière à en faire craquer sa nuque. Il garde ses lèvres pincées, tente d'écarter ses jambes encore plus, comme si ça pouvait l'apaiser.

' _Parle moi, Charles,'_ lui demande Erik.

' _Continue,'_ il arrive à répondre avec plus de peine qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

' _Ça te fait mal,'_ ce n'est pas une question, ni une affirmation.

' _Oui, mais ça va, continue, Erik.'_

Tout le corps brûlant de son amant s'allonge sur lui pour embrasser son cou, une clavicule, un téton.

' _Quand tu vas venir en moi ça me fera mal, Erik, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal.'_

' _Tu me le jures ?'_

' _Oui, mille fois oui…'_

Il hoche la tête pour insister et lui offre son sourire le plus sincère (quoi qu'un peu coincé) et gémit quand il sent les doigts le quitter. Il ne pensait pas qu'Erik serait prêt aussi vite, mais il en a terriblement envie, alors il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et inspire profondément. Le bout de son membre presse contre sa peau sensible et Charles se maudit de n'avoir pas dit à Erik qu'il lui fallait beaucoup plus de préparation. Il ne dit plus rien, oublie même parfois de respirer et sent tout son bassin s'immobiliser alors que la pression en lui se fait si forte qu'elle le brûle. C'est comme si ses doigts ne l'avaient pas caressé avant et Charles se demande si sa première fois avec James Drancy avait été aussi forte mais la réponse a bien l'air d'être _Bordel non_.

Erik ne se recule pas, comme il le faisait en le préparant. Il s'enfonce centimètre après centimètre dans un long mouvement que Charles déteste et adore à la fois. Et quand, _enfin_ , Erik ne bouge plus, quand, _enfin_ , il est totalement en lui, Charles sait qu'il n'a en fait jamais rien détesté chez Erik Lehnsherr, puisque chaque infime parcelle de son corps et de son âme le chérit plus que sa propre vie.

Ils ne bougent plus et se concentrent chacun sur les nouvelles sensations qui semble les tirer hors de la vraie vie, avant que la main d'Erik ne caresse la joue de Charles. Il sourit, se laisse bercer par le moment et sent les doigts glisser jusqu'à ses cheveux puis sa nuque. Et le noeud de la cravate se détache. Le coeur de Charles loupe un bond qui n'était pas si nécessaire, finalement.

La lumière est la première chose qui couvre ses yeux. Elle est douce mais suffit à l'aveugler encore quelques secondes. Il observe le plafond du lit à baldaquin avant de baisser son visage vers celui qui le surplombe et rien ni personne n'est plus beau qu'Erik Lehnsherr. Ses cheveux courts sont légèrement en pagaille, ses joues un peu rosies alors que sur ses tempes et son front il y a une trace à peine visible de la sueur qui le couvre. Il sourit, de ces sourires qui fait que tant qu'il existe, tout ira bien, puis il murmure :

"Bonjour…"

"Je crois qu'on dit bonsoir, à cette heure là…"

"Quelle heure est-il, d'ailleurs ?", Erik demande en fronçant les sourcils, faussement sérieux, et il tourne son poignet pour regarder sa montre. Le geste est suffisant pour retourner l'estomac de Charles alors qu'il poursuit, "Presque minuit."

"Oh, _Erik_ …" Il glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il cajole avant de sourire, "Bonne année."

Ça fait réfléchir quelques secondes son amant qui réalise lui aussi que c'est encore le premier janvier et qu'ils ne le se sont pas souhaités, avant de répondre :

"Bonne année, Charles."

Il l'embrasse tendrement puis se redresse. Charles ne peut que comprendre que ce n'est pas qu'un simple geste, c'est un cadeau : Erik se dévoile à lui. Charles se relève sur ses coudes et l'observe enfin.

Le corps d'Erik est fin et musclé. Ses os sont saillants, sur son torse se dessinent les contours de ses côtes. Il n'y a que quelques poils blonds et légèrement roux entre ses pectoraux et un autre petit sillon qui court de son nombril à son sexe. Sa peau n'est pas aussi blanche que celle de Charles et les auréoles de ses tétons sont plus petites que les siennes. C'est un peu difficile à voir à cause de l'angle, mais il y a des taches sombres sur l'avant-bras, peut-être un tatouage - des _chiffres_ ? Mais ce qu'il est impossible de louper ce sont les cicatrices qui strient son corps. Charles voit pour la première fois celles qu'il a senties tout à l'heure, elles rayent ses flancs horizontalement, la peau est rouge et boursouflée. C'est une cicatrice qui n'a pas été soignée, Charles n'est pas expert mais ça se voit. Il y en a une autre verticale entre ses pectoraux qu'il n'avait pas sentie, mais elle est un peu cachée par les poils. Puis, il y en a deux autres autour de ses bras, hautes, près de ses aisselles. Charles se redresse un peu plus pour continuer de voir et il y a encore et toujours deux cicatrices symétriques sur ses cuisses. Ce ne sont pas des preuves d'accident ; ce sont des cicatrices d'expériences. Charles dit la seule chose qui traverse son esprit vide :

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir arrêter de t'aimer un jour."

Les mots sont sortis. Peut-être que c'était trop ( _trop tôt, trop vrai_ ) mais c'est arrivé et Charles ne peut pas prétendre le contraire. Le regard d'Erik se fait plus sérieux, il attrape son visage entre ses mains pour le rapprocher du sien, si haut que Charles est obligé de se tenir maladroitement, les mains posées derrière lui. Il écarte un peu plus les cuisses pour tenir cette nouvelle position et si Charles trouvait le regard de son amant dur, ça n'est rien en comparaison du coup de rein qui le fait gémir à voix haute.

Il regarde Erik, légèrement confus et désolé d'avoir fait autant de bruit, mais son visage est toujours aussi impénétrable. _Trop tôt, trop vrai,_ se répète Charles alors qu'un deuxième coup de rein le fait geindre et mouiller ses yeux à la fois. Ses mains se resserrent autour des draps auxquels il s'accroche pour ne pas glisser. Ils sont si proches que Charles louche légèrement pour continuer de regarder Erik dont les doigts sont toujours serrés comme un étau autour de son crâne, pressant ses tempes, peut-être comme une menace, peut-être comme une caresse. Il pénètre l'étudiant avec plus de force maintenant, de coups de reins plus durs, plus rapides, le souffle court et rauque.

' _Ça n'était pas prévu…,'_ son esprit projette si fort que Charles tente de se reculer. ' _Ça n'était pas prévu que je te rencontre, Charles. Je devais trouver Stein, le faire parler, le tuer et retrouver Schmidt. Et tu es arrivé et maintenant il n'y a que toi, que_ toi _, et je veux que tu sois heureux et je veux que tu sois à_ moi _et plus jamais je ne veux te quitter et je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un un jour. Ça n'était pas prévu que je tombe amoureux de toi.'_

Les mots et la voix combinés sont si forts que Charles relâche ses mains et les bras d'Erik l'entourent pour le retenir. Erik, à genoux sur le lit, tient ses fesses et le fait aller et venir sur son membre sans le quitter des yeux et Charles ne pense plus, ne respire plus, il se laisse juste sombrer dans le regard d'Erik qui lui confesse tout son amour, consciemment, inconsciemment, avant qu'une de ses mains s'enroule autour de son membre pour l'obliger à jouir, _maintenant_.

Charles ferme les yeux, alors que la pression entre ses jambes et dans son membre se cristallise mais la main libre d'Erik le force à baisser le visage pour pouvoir le regarder quand il jouit, ses lèvres si rouges et ses yeux humides. Il gémit longuement quand il se sent se déverser entre les doigts serrés de son amant, sans contenir sa voix, et garde ses yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour voir la façon dont le visage d'Erik se tend, sa bouche ouverte, dont il voit les dents de sa mâchoire du bas percer légèrement, et ses sourcils se froncer au-dessus de ses yeux sombres quand il le fait s'asseoir une dernière fois avant de jouir en lui.

Charles inspire profondément et relâche tous ses muscles. Il sent plus que jamais la façon dont le membre d'Erik l'écarte et s'accroche à lui en entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Il ose délicatement s'approcher pour embrasser ses lèvres, même si Erik ne répond pas. Il le frôle de ses baisers, sur tout son visage et son cou avant qu'Erik ne le fasse s'allonger. Ils gémissent tous les deux quand il se retire de lui et Erik s'apprête à se lever mais Charles murmure :

"Reste."

Erik le regarde encore quelques instants avant que les muscles de son visage s'étirent dans un sourire qui semble de plus en plus sincère. Il s'allonge tout contre Charles et l'englobe de se bras et de ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils ne semblent plus être capables de se séparer.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note :** Hello tout le monde. Plein de bisous sur vous et merci pour votre soutien sur cette histoire, qui est toujours une inspiration incroyable. Warning pour ce chapitre : mentions des camps.  
Aussi, l'adorable **Nalou** a traduis un OS Cherik que j'ai écris et publié en anglais. L'histoire s'appelle "Défier les étoiles" et vous pouvez retrouver la version française sur son profil ainsi que dans mes histoires favoris !

 **Bêta :** Comme à chaque fois, les références historiques sont validées par ma géniale bêta **Maya Holmes** , que je remercie énormément pour t-o-u-t.

* * *

Erik souffle légèrement pour refroidir son café. Il ne pensait pas que le livre que lui a recommandé Mrs. Smith serait aussi passionnant et il espère le finir à la rentrée pour pouvoir en parler avec elle.

Il se redresse un peu plus sur le lit et regarde à sa gauche Charles qui bouge dans son sommeil. Il est allongé sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et Erik n'a pas remonté la couverture sur lui quand Charles s'est retourné vers sept heures pour pouvoir continuer à contempler son dos nu et les nombreux grains de beauté. Il pose sa tasse sur la table de chevet quand il comprend que Charles se réveille et il sourit lorsque les yeux d'un bleu terriblement clair - et terriblement fatigués - s'ouvrent.

"Bonjour…"

"' _Jour_ …" répond Charles en se redressant sur ses avant-bras avec difficulté. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille et Erik ne peut s'empêcher d'en faire de même pour caresser ses longues mèches brunes. "Ça sent le café."

"Une tasse de thé t'attend, ne t'en fais pas."

Charles ouvre un peu plus ses yeux et se retourne pour voir les deux plateaux posés au pied du lit.

"J'ai commandé le tien de ta chambre et je l'ai descendu ensuite," Erik explique devant son air surpris.

"Tu es bien trop parfait."

Ça fait lever au ciel les yeux d'Erik alors qu'il aide Charles à pousser les coussins contre la tête du lit en bois pour qu'il s'installe pour manger. Ils attirent les plateaux jusqu'à eux et mangent sans parler, puisque Charles ne paraît pas réellement réveillé - ce qu'Erik trouve étrangement adorable. Il lui caresse la main dès qu'il le peut, embrasse sa joue quand Charles se penche pour attraper le sucre et remarque la petite ride qui se crée entre ses sourcils à chaque fois que Charles bouge.

"Quoi… ?"

"Rien… Ça fait juste un peu mal."

Erik veut lui demander de quoi il parle mais ça lui revient en tête avec beaucoup d'insistance parce qu'il en a été l'auteur. Il repousse son plateau et se penche vers Charles pour embrasser son front.

"Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…"

Charles se recule légèrement pour lui sourire et pose son index contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.

"Ça va, Erik."

C'est touchant la façon dont Charles veut toujours le réconforter, mais c'est aussi légèrement agaçant qu'il ne le laisse pas finir ses phrases, alors il prend délicatement sa main dans la sienne et poursuit, la voix douce :

"Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Tu sais que je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il se passe entre nous, n'est-ce pas, Charles ?"

Rien que pour voir le magnifique sourire qui habille son visage, Erik sait qu'il a bien fait de finir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Charles hoche la tête et embrasse rapidement ses lèvres avant de se laisser glisser pour s'allonger à nouveau sur le ventre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?"

"Absolument pas de cheval ou de vélo en tout cas."

Ça le fait rire, c'est déjà ça, mais ça n'amuse pas Erik qui pose une main chaude dans le creux de ses reins.

"Dis-moi ce que je peux faire."

"Laisse moi juste me réveiller, ça sera un bon début. Sauf si tu as de la crème, mais j'en doute."

"J'ai de la vaseline," confirme Erik en se levant pour aller la chercher dans la trousse où il range aussi son matériel pour se raser.

" _Tu_ as de la vaseline ?"

"Bien sûr, pour les brûlures c'est idéal."

"Rappelle-moi de te montrer une autre utilisation beaucoup plus agréable."

Erik fronce les sourcils mais Charles ne poursuit pas alors qu'il s'apprête à se lever. Il ne le laisse pas faire et l'oblige à rester allongé.

' _Erik… ?'_

' _C'est moi qui t'ai fait mal, je peux au moins essayer de te soulager.'_

Ce n'est pas une phrase particulièrement choquante, enfin, Erik ne le voit pas comme ça en tout cas, mais ça fait rosir les joues de Charles qui hoche sa tête qui frotte contre le matelas. Il la détourne, comme s'il était légèrement gêné, et baisse lui-même le drap pour dévoiler ses fesses. La mâchoire d'Erik se serre sans qu'il n'en ait conscience alors qu'il ouvre le pot. Il s'approche un peu plus et glisse ses deux doigts couverts de vaseline entre les fesses de Charles qui se tend légèrement. Il le caresse avec beaucoup d'attention en observant ses propres gestes et quand il sent avec quelle facilité ses doigts glissent contre sa peau, il sourit :

"D'accord, j'ai compris quelle était l'autre utilisation."

"Au moins je sais que je n'aurais pas à voler une autre bouteille d'huile d'olive la prochaine fois."

Erik jette un coup d'oeil à son membre qui durcit juste à l'entente de ces mots qu'il vient répéter dans le cou de son amant en l'embrassant.

" _La prochaine fois_ …"

Il presse un peu plus ses doigts jusqu'à sentir l'entrée qui cède sous la pression mais Charles s'écarte légèrement.

"Trop tôt," il explique en mordant sa lèvre inférieure et Erik a besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas pousser ses doigts _juste_ un peu plus loin. Il acquiesce et se concentre pour continuer ses administrations qui ne doivent être rien d'autres que médicales alors que Charles demande, "Erik… est-ce que je suis le premier homme avec qui tu passes la nuit ?'

"Oui."

"Et est-ce que tu me laisseras être le dernier ?", demande Charles et l'obscénité de sa phrase réside dans le fait qu'il ose évoquer le futur.

C'est une boîte de Pandore que de parler de ces choses là, dans lesquelles ils avancent sans en avoir conscience. Parce qu'un jour ils se réveilleront et ils auront retrouvé Stein, Erik aura l'adresse où se cache Schmidt et il partira. Erik veut penser à Charles mais il a peur que son amant lise dans son esprit.

 _(Il a peur que Charles se voit rester seul à Oxford, Erik à l'autre bout du monde à la recherche de Schmidt.)_

 _(Il a peur que Charles propose de le suivre.)_

 _(Il a peur d'accepter.)_

Erik ne peut pas être honnête à propos de ça. Il retire sa main et tapote la fesse rebondie du plus jeune.

"Ne sois pas jaloux…" il lui adresse un clin d'oeil avant de sortir le premier du lit. "Je vais te faire couler un bain."

Il vérifie la température du jet avec sa main et va prendre sur une étagère en hauteur deux épaisses serviettes - en se demandant comment les gens aussi petits que Charles auraient pu les atteindre et ça le fait sourire. Il se retourne quand son amant entre dans la pièce et le regarde s'asseoir sur le marbre entre les deux lavabos.

"Il sera prêt bientôt," il caresse sa cuisse nue en passant et va chercher le savon, mais le regard de Charles sur son corps est un peu trop insistant pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" il lui sourit en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, ton tatouage ?" demande Charles en indiquant son avant-bras d'un signe de la tête.

Erik s'arrête au milieu de la pièce. Ses pieds nus se collent au carrelage, son sang s'est perdu dans un couloir qui sent le chlore et la mort et peut-être que s'il ne bouge pas, il disparaîtra. Il a relevé son avant-bras et regarde les chiffres sans s'en rendre compte. _214782_.

"Erik…" souffle Charles.

"Immatriculation," répond-il, la gorge lourde. Il relève la tête et Charles ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, confus et si petit sur son meuble. Erik se sent trop grand, trop maigre, trop périssable. Il s'approche pour ouvrir le placard où il a vu le shampoing la veille et la main de Charles se pose délicatement sur son torse pour le retenir.

"Je ne comprends pas," murmure-t-il, la voix mangée par une douleur qu'Erik comprend comme être la matérialisation de ce gouffre qui les sépare. Bien sûr que Charles ne comprend pas, c'est incompréhensible, même pour lui.

Erik attrape sa main dans la sienne, sans la décoller de sa peau nue et le regarde avant de lui expliquer :

"Ils nous tatouaient, au camp. J'ai cru qu'ils avaient fait ça partout mais… à l'internat, à Berlin, il y avait d'autres enfants qui avaient été dans des camps et eux n'avaient pas été tatoués," il caresse la ride entre les sourcils de Charles par réflexe et poursuit, "Dès qu'on a passé les portes, ils nous ont séparés en deux groupes. Ils nous ont tatoués devant l'autre groupe qui attendait et moi je voulais être avec eux, j'ai essayé d'emmener ma mère discrètement mais elle m'en empêchait, elle pinçait mes épaules si fort que j'en ai eu des bleus ensuite. Et puis des Nazis sont venus chercher l'autre groupe et ils les ont emmené se faire gazer. C'était terrible, pour ma mère. Elle était très religieuse et la Torah interdit toute modification corporelle, dont le tatouage," il hausse une épaule et cligne des yeux, un tic dont il ne se rend même plus compte. "… Plus de nom, juste des numéros."

Les yeux de Charles sont incroyablement clairs, ses pupilles rétractées et ses sourcils fermement froncés et Erik se dit que voilà le drame que l'Humanité devra vivre désormais : même une fois expliqué, les gens ne comprendront pas. Il n'y a pas de point de comparaison possible, pas un seul autre moment dans l'Histoire où on est allés si loin, alors personne n'a les codes pour concevoir, accepter, soigner.

"Comme…" Charles commence tout haut, avant de faire disparaître sa lèvre inférieure derrière ses dents pour s'empêcher de parler.

Erik vient entre ses jambes et caresse sa joue, son pouce frôlant son menton pour l'inciter à s'exprimer - pour que plus jamais on ne se taise. Ils se regardent et Erik ne réalise pas pleinement à quel point il arrive à taire ses propres démons pour pourfendre ceux qu'il voit naître en Charles. Il hoche la tête. _Dis le, Charles_.

"Comme du bétail à l'abattoir."

Ses yeux se vident quand les mots sont sortis, il semble honteux d'en avoir été l'auteur mais ce n'est pas le cas, bien sûr, Charles n'est pas coupable, Charles prend juste conscience un peu plus, chaque jour, de cette vérité. Il secoue la tête et fait disparaître ses yeux derrière ses paupières en enroulant ses bras autour cou d'Erik. Ils se serrent l'un à l'autre sans bruit, sans désir, c'est un baume et un souffle d'air pur à la fois. Erik ne pense à rien, esprit vide, corps ailleurs. Il respire.

"Le bain !" s'écrie Charles soudainement et Erik se retourne pour aller stopper l'eau qui coule, à quelques centimètres de déborder. Il explose de rire et vérifie la température - acceptable, c'est déjà ça - avant de faire signe à Charles de le rejoindre. Ils y entrent un à un, en prenant garde que l'eau ne déborde pas et se font face, les jambes plus courtes du plus jeune entre celles d'Erik. Les doigts de Charles caressent instinctivement l'avant-bras d'Erik, posé sur la fonte émaillée. Erik le laisse faire, bercé par l'eau et la chaleur.

"Est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose ?" demande Charles. "Dis-moi si ce n'est pas agréable."

Erik ouvre un oeil, la tête posée sur le rebord du bain, et hoche le visage. Charles se concentre et prend délicatement son poignet en main en posant en même temps ses doigts contre sa propre tempe. Il se concentre et Erik ferme les yeux sans l'avoir décidé. Quand il les rouvre, l'image devant lui est exactement la même, à l'exception que ses deux avants-bras sont vierges. _Plus de chiffres_. Il se redresse légèrement et regarde sa peau, il tourne un peu son bras mais le tatouage a disparu. Il a un demi-sourire.

"Ça va ?" demande Charles, les doigts toujours collés à sa tempe.

La réponse n'est pas évidente alors Erik continue de regarder ses bras, sa peau, ses veines. C'est étrange, assez déconcertant, mais ça ne semble pas être totalement faux non plus. C'est son corps, sa chair, sa vie. C'est lui. Au moins, pour quelques instants et c'est déjà suffisant.

"Arrête," demande-t-il d'une voix douce et ses yeux se ferment. Quand il les ouvre une nouvelle fois, les chiffres sont là. Charles lui sourit tendrement en caressant ses genoux. "Je sais que c'est compliqué mais, je ne veux pas qu'il n'y ait plus de trace. Tout comme je sais que je ne veux pas que tu saches, mais que je ne veux pas que les gens ignorent non plus. Je ne veux pas oublier. Personne ne doit oublier."

"Tu veux que les gens sachent ce qu'il s'est passé dans les camps. Mais tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que ça t'est arrivé à toi," Charles comprend, d'une voix très claire et tendre.

Erik fronce les sourcils et réfléchit à ce que Charles vient de dire, jusqu'à réaliser que c'est précisément le cas. Il ne commente pas tout haut cette honte qui germe en lui depuis des années, parce qu'il sait que Charles la _lit_ et acquiesce.

"Je propose que nous ne commencions pas toutes les matinées où nous nous réveillons ensemble, comme ça," sourit Erik.

"Je propose que nous commencions toutes les matinées où nous nous réveillons ensemble, à se dire combien on s'aime," Charles hoche vigoureusement la tête.

Erik explose de rire en secouant la sienne.

"Avec une tasse de thé et le petit déjeuner au lit, j'imagine ?"

"Je n'osais pas te le demander," Charles exagère une grimace faussement gênée.

"Je suis sûr que tu pourrais me forcer à le faire sans que je m'en rende compte," Erik sourit en tapotant légèrement ses flancs avec ses mollets.

"Oh ça c'est une idée diabolique. J' _adore,_ " se réjouit Charles en se redressant pour venir dans les bras d'Erik qui le serre automatiquement contre lui, son visage contre son torse humide. "Est-ce qu'on essayera de sortir de la chambre, à un moment dans la journée ?"

"On peut."

Au bout du compte, ils arrivent à se décider à aller visiter une dernière fois la ville déserte, et découvrent des galeries d'art que l'Allemand trouve réellement immondes mais qui amusent beaucoup Charles - surtout les peintures avec des animaux pour lesquelles il semble avoir un véritable faible. Au moins, il ne propose pas d'en acheter puis ils déjeunent assez tard avant de rentrer récupérer leurs affaires.

Ils ne sont pas assis côte à côte dans le train qu'il les ramène à Oxford mais ils se font face. Charles s'endort au bout de dix minutes et pose délibérément ses pieds contre les jambes croisées d'Erik qui ne bouge pas les siennes.

* * *

Erik finit de corriger la traduction de Peas et se promet d'aller boire ensuite son poids en litre de Whisky pour se féliciter de n'avoir pas tout rayé en commentant d'un " _Extrêmement mauvais_ ". Ou bien peut-être pourrait-il passer voir Charles à sa chambre ensuite… Oui, cette perspective est définitivement plus séduisante. Février est déjà bien entamé et bien que Charles dorme plusieurs fois par semaine chez lui, ils sont d'une discrétion exemplaire. Ils peuvent passer des nuits entières à regrouper les informations qu'ils ont pu trouver sur les différents professeurs, à faire l'amour dans le salon ou sous la douche (et finissent généralement par en sortir encore couverts de savon parce qu'ils ont pris toute l'eau chaude) ou à se disputer.

C'est arrivé pour la première fois le 5 février, alors qu'Erik avait succombé au stress en évoquant la possibilité que ce n'était peut-être pas Stein lui-même mais un autre Nazi qui se cacherait à l'université.

 _("Qu'est-ce que disaient les lettres qui t'ont amenées ici ?"_

" _Que Stein a fait envoyer des affaires et une partie de son argent à l'université d'Oxford."_

" _Alors c'est qu'il est ici. Il ne va pas l'envoyer à un autre Nazi."_

" _Lui ou un autre, je les tuerai. Je les trouverai et je les tuerai.")_

Les yeux azur de Charles s'étaient ouverts sous la surprise puis il s'était levé et avait commencé à faire les cent pas, répétant encore et toujours qu'Erik ne pouvait pas réellement le faire, qu'il valait mieux que ça, et Erik, _encore et toujours_ , avait hurlé que si c'était le prix à payer pour se venger, il le ferait, sans scrupule, sans remord, sans attendre.

Chaque nuit où ils se disputent, Charles repart à sa chambre. Une fois, ils ne se sont pas parlés de toute la journée qui a suivi. Bien sûr, ils se sont retrouvés le lendemain matin, se sont cachés dans la chambre de l'étudiant pour s'embrasser et s'excuser avec toute la frustration créée de ne pas s'être aimés pendant vingt-quatre heures.

Rien que de penser à lui, Erik veut déjà aller le retrouver alors il accélère sa lecture et l'a presque finie quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvre et c'est Charles se dévoile. Il a un sourire timide et referme la porte derrière lui. Le rictus d'Erik dévoile peut-être un peu trop de dents.

"Je pensais à toi…"

Charles le regarde, toujours aussi charmeur et sa démarche est si sensuelle qu'Erik ne peut qu'en profiter pour regarder ses fesses quand il passe devant lui.

"Je finis ma page et on pourrait aller manger un morceau en ville, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

"D'accord," répond Charles sans se retourner.

La patience d'Erik a atteint le point mort alors il finit par barrer le dernier paragraphe du devoir et écrit dans la marge " _J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie_ " avant de se lever. Il s'approche rapidement du corps en contre-jour et se retient de ne pas le plaquer contre la fenêtre. Il tend lentement sa main vers sa nuque pour la caresser et respire à plein poumons l'odeur si attendrissante de Charles, qui a habituellement quelque chose qui murmure _Maison_ , mais la sensation n'est pas la même et il ne sent pas l'esprit radiant du plus jeune. Il s'approche, le surplombe et inspire à nouveau avant de comprendre. Il l'attrape par l'épaule et la retourne de force avant de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche pour les éloigner de la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Quoi ? Je n'ai…"

" _Arrête,_ Raven," il ordonne de sa voix la plus menaçante et elle doit comprendre dans son regard ce qu'il n'hésitera pas à lui faire alors elle repousse ses mains et reprend sa propre apparence humaine. Elle lui adresse un sourire mauvais, de ceux que seules les pestes savent faire et il ne sait pas ce qui le retient de la foutre à la porte.

"Vous touchez tous vos étudiants comme ça, professeur ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" il demande sans attendre.

"Savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Charles et vous."

" _Rien_ ," il l'aboie, le vomit.

"Il a _vingt ans,_ il est mineur. Si ça se sait, cette histoire peut le poursuivre pendant des années et vous le _savez_ ," elle rétorque avec une hargne qui déclenche en lui tous ses réflexes les plus violents.

Il serre les poings à s'en donner mal, pour se retenir de ne pas lever la main sur elle et il inspire avant de répondre :

"Alors il vaudrait mieux que ce genre de choses ne soient pas répété, car nous ne voulons pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Charles, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle le regarde des pieds à la tête et tente de faire un pas sur le côté mais il serre à nouveau ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger.

"Je ne vous fais pas confiance."

"Ça nous fait un point commun." Elle grimace comme si elle avait senti une odeur gênante et elle ouvre ses lèvres mais il poursuit, "Mais puisque tu es amoureuse de lui, j'imagine que tu garderas tes suppositions pour toi."

"Je ne suis pas… amoureuse de lui," elle ose répondre en affrontant son regard et Erik a un rictus assez triste pour elle.

"Oh, Raven, il n'y a que Charles pour ne pas comprendre que tu l'aimes bien plus qu'une soeur est supposée aimer son frère."

"J'ai été _adoptée_ ," elle réplique en essayant réellement cette fois de quitter son emprise mais il serre plus fort ses épaules et tant pis s'il lui fait mal.

"Oui, je sais, et c'est la seule raison qui te fait croire que ce que tu ressens pour lui n'est pas malsain, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il te voit, bien sûr. Il te voit comme la gamine qu'il a prise sous son aile, comme la petite soeur un peu gênante mais qu'il apprécie quand même."

"Et vous, comment est-ce qu'il vous voit ?" elle plaque ses mains contre son torse pour le repousser et il la relâche violemment en la jetant vers la porte.

"Comme rien d'autre qu'un enseignant. Maintenant dégage, Raven, avant que je ne puisse réellement pas me retenir de te faire du mal."

Elle remet en place son chemisier et passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de marcher vers la sortie.

"Vous n'aurez pas Charles."

"Toi non plus," et c'est une promesse.

Ils se regardent encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne tourne son visage et disparaisse dans le couloir.

Il ne rejoint finalement pas Charles ce soir-là et va seul dans un pub loin du centre pour être sûr qu'il ne pourra pas le retrouver. Perdu dans une heure qui n'appartient plus à la nuit et pas encore au petit matin, il repense aux mots de Raven, à la menace qui pèse sur leur relation, à laquelle ils ne pensent absolument jamais, et à tout le tort qui pourrait leur être causé si ça se savait. Tout serait tellement plus simple si sa seule raison d'exister n'était encore que son obsession de retrouver Schmidt, mais désormais, Charles Xavier fait partie de sa vie.

* * *

Mars est le mois préféré de Charles Xavier. Chaque année c'est le même rituel : de janvier au printemps, il s'emmitoufle dans de longues écharpes, boit des thés par dizaines et passe les weekend de son lit à son canapé où il retrouve des plaids sous lesquels il se glisse pour dévorer James Joyce. Passé le 10 mars, il ouvre généralement une fenêtre pour aérer son appartement et se rend compte que le soleil est revenu et que la température extérieure est plus élevée que celle de son propre salon. Il oublie ses écharpes et ses mitaines et va chercher Raven pour l'entraîner dans une longue balade passée bras dessus bras dessous.

Cette année n'est pas comme les autres, cependant, et comme Charles n'est pas le genre d'hommes à trouver son bonheur dans l'habitude, ça ne le dérange pas que, ce qui le réchauffe cette fois-ci, soient les mains et les caresses d'Erik et que ce n'est pas aux côtés de Raven qu'il se promène, mais avec le professeur d'allemand.

Aujourd'hui, à cause des travaux de rénovation, les cours de l'après-midi ont été exceptionnellement reportés à l'extérieur de quinze à dix-sept heures. Les professeurs ont amené leurs élèves dans les différents parcs et font mine de ne pas voir que la moitié d'entre eux ne lisent pas les exercices donnés mais parlent avec leurs amis et somnolent au soleil. Charles est en cours avec Mrs. Hopper, son livre de Génétique Avancée sous les yeux. Il est allongé sur le ventre dans l'herbe et parfois il répond aux questions qu'Irma et Stacey se posent sur le mécanisme de réplication de l'ADN. Il reste aussi concentré que possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais à quelques mètres de là, il y a une autre classe qui s'est installée et c'est celle d'Erik. Il est debout et parle avec M. Montrey et la façon dont son polo blanc dessine ses pectoraux est suffisante pour que Charles se félicite de s'être allongé sur le ventre.

' _Tu es très sérieux,'_ le complimente Erik.

' _Fais comme si je n'étais pas là,'_ supplie Charles en retour, avant de lui adresser un sourire complice.

' _Dans cette position ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.'_

Charles redresse un peu le visage et se regarde par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier ce que sa position a de particulier et c'est peut-être la façon dont ses fesses sont légèrement rebondies qui fait sourire Erik ainsi. Il tourne la page qu'il n'a pas lue, juste pour se donner contenance.

' _Est-ce que je peux te raconter ce que j'ai prévu pour ton anniversaire ce soir ? Vingt-et-un ans, ça doit se fêter… dignement.'_

' _Raven organise une soirée surprise chez elle. Elle n'a toujours pas compris à quel point les gens qui ont des secrets les hurlent en boucle dans leur tête.'_

' _Je sais, pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre ce qu'ils te préparent. Mais après tu viendras chez moi et je te…'_

' _Je dois finir cet exercice.'_

' _Non. Plus personne ne prétend travailler, même Mrs. Hopper dort, regarde.'_

Charles tourne la tête et voit sa professeur, assise sur une chaise en toile, la tête dépassant du dossier, la bouche ouverte de façon très peu sophistiquée. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire et se dépêche de cacher sa bouche derrière sa main.

' _Je n'ai qu'à prétendre avoir besoin de ton aide pour apporter des livres, t'emmener avec moi et te pousser derrière le premier arbre qu'on croise pour baisser ton pantalon, te caresser et te faire jouir avant même que tu ne comprennes ce qu'il se passe.'_

' _Professeur Lehnsherr, vous me déconcentrez…'_ sourit Charles aussi charmeur que possible, en encerclant le bout de son crayon de sa bouche.

Il voit la mâchoire de son amant se serrer avant qu'Erik ne s'approche des chaises pliées pour s'en prendre une. Il y prend place, croise les jambes et masse les coins de sa bouche en ne quittant pas Charles du regard.

' _Et toi tu me tortures. La gomme de ton crayon est tenue par une bague en métal.'_

Charles fronce un peu les sourcils avant de comprendre. Il sort le crayon de sa bouche, regarde la gomme rose et la petite bague métallique avant de sourire de façon absolument radieuse :

' _Tu peux sentir ma langue dessus ?'_

' _À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je me suis assis ?'_

Cette fois, Charles se permet un coup d'oeil vers son amant dont il remarque les traits légèrement tendus - qu'il a déjà vus plus d'une fois dans la chambre d'Erik. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux et commence à faire lentement entrer le crayon entre ses lèvres mais Erik fait un léger geste de la main et le crayon vole à deux mètres de là. Charles regarde tout autour de lui mais personne n'a remarqué leur petit jeu qu'il a bien décidé de ne pas perdre. Il se redresse et marche à peine à quatre pattes avant d'étendre le bras pour récupérer son crayon, creusant juste ce qu'il faut son dos pour aguicher Erik jusqu'à entendre son amant grogner :

' _Tu es obscène, Charles,'_ et chaque mot emmène avec lui tellement d'amour que Charles sourit.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Charles."

Charles relève la tête et découvre Denis Patmore qui le surplombe. Il se dépêche de poser ses fesses contre ses talons pour reprendre une position moins… _moins_.

"Salut Denis, merci... toi aussi tu as cours dehors ?" il a bien conscience d'énoncer une évidence mais c'est la première chose qui lui est passée par la tête.

"Ouais, enfin si on peut dire cours," il se retourne pour lui montrer sa classe plus loin, dont la moitié dort et l'autre joue aux cartes.

Charles force un sourire très poli et se retient de ne pas se retourner pour regarder Erik dont il sent le regard dans son dos.

"Comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus…" demande Denis en s'asseyant à son tour face à Charles, les jambes étendues devant lui, si proches que Charles a le réflexe de s'écarter de quelques centimètres.

"Ça va, je te remercie."

' _J'étais à deux doigt de venir lui enfoncer la tête dans un pot de fleur, mais quand je vois ton air paniqué, je me dis que je peux te laisser essayer de t'en débarrasser encore un peu,'_ résonne la voix d'Erik avec un amusement éclatant.

Charles prétexte une légère crampe dans le mollet pour se retourner et fusiller son amant du regard. Denis lui parle de ses matchs de cricket avec la fierté d'un coq en rut qui excitait Charles à une époque mais qu' il trouve aujourd'hui absolument risible. Depuis qu'il est avec Erik, il comprend la différence entre un homme qui _prétend_ et un homme qui _est_ , et chaque jour il réalise un peu plus sa chance d'avoir pu croiser le chemin d'Erik Lehnsherr. Il se retourne plusieurs fois pour le regarder et si les premières fois il croise ses yeux rieurs, depuis que Montrey lit un journal aux côté d'Erik, ce n'est plus le cas.

' _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Erik ?'_

' _Viens.'_

Il hoche la tête et se lève, suivi de Patmore qui continue son autobiographie en trois volumes, et s'approche des deux professeurs alors que Montrey grommelle :

"Sale histoire… Le procès va commencer le 11 avril prochain à Jérusalem et sera retransmis dans trente-sept pays. Apparemment, depuis son arrestation grâce à Wiesenthal, il n'a absolument rien dit et plaide non-coupable alors que les témoignages des victimes s'accumulent. Le type aurait été un des organisateurs de ce que les spécialistes appellent 'la Solution Finale'. Les Nazis auraient orchestré l'anéantissement de tous les Juifs d'Europe à partir de 1942 dans des camps de déportation construits pour les tuer… Et d'après le journaliste, les survivants commencent tout juste à vouloir en parler vraiment, justement avec l'ouverture du procès. C'est horrible. "

' _Schmidt ?'_ Charles demande à Erik, le cœur cognant si fort qu'il semble vouloir remonter dans sa gorge.

' _Un autre. Eichmman.'_

"Il y aurait des centaines de Nazis impliqués dans le génocide recherchés. La plupart serait en Amérique du Sud mais certains n'ont pas réussi à quitter l'Europe."

"Mon père m'en a parlé la dernière fois," confirme Patmore en hochant la tête, "Il y en aurait même qui se cacheraient en Angleterre."

Charles tente de calmer sa respiration mais elle est hors de contrôle et douloureuse. Il y a quelque chose de terrible à entendre tout haut ce secret qu'ils protègent depuis des mois. Erik est extrêmement calme, il ne bouge pas sur son siège en toile et semble à peine touché par ce qu'il entend. Si Charles se concentre, il sait qu'il sentirait la tempête de larmes et de lames qui se déchaînent en lui.

"Si vous aviez été un peu plus vieux, professeur Lehnsherr, on vous aurait regardé de travers !" s'amuse Montrey sans beaucoup de conviction, dans un essai un peu maladroit de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Vous pensez qu'il va y avoir des enquêtes pour essayer de trouver les anciens Nazis qui se cacheraient au Royaume-Uni ?" Erik s'informe avec un désintéressement parfaitement feint dans la voix.

"C'est ce que dit l'article en tout cas. Les services secrets seraient en train d'éplucher les dossiers de certains Allemands arrivés après 1946."

"Et s'il les trouvent ?" demande Charles.

"J'imagine qu'ils seront protégés en premier lieu et puis jugés," répond Montrey en relevant son visage rougi par le soleil vers lui.

" _Protégés_ ?" il répète, le mot butant dans gorge.

"L'article dit que certains anciens Nazis ont été tués lors de vendettas personnelles. À croire que certaines personnes ne peuvent pas se contenter de la justice."

Ils ne disent plus rien et se regardent tous avant que Patmore ne reparte du côté de sa classe et que Montrey se décide à lire l'article sur Yuri Gagarine qui l'enchante au plus haut point. Charles en profite pour regarder Erik sans arriver à se reculer.

' _Est-ce que ça va ?_ '

' _Il faut le trouver, Charles. Et vite._ '

Il inspire et expire, et c'est douloureux. Il sait pourquoi Erik veut qu'ils accélèrent leurs recherches, parce qu'il fait partie de ces gens qui ne peuvent pas se contenter de la justice et peut-être même qu'il est déjà lui même l'auteur de vendettas et qu'il tuera Stein avant de tuer Schmidt, ça c'est une certitude. Charles devrait lui dire qu'il ne veut pas, il devrait l'en _empêcher_. Mais il répond :

' _On va le retrouver. Je te le promets.'_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note :** du love sur vous et un grand merci tout particulier à **Dumini** et **Ayasa** en guest pour vos reviews adorables !

 **Bêta : MAYA HOLMES** J'TE KIFFE BISOUS MERCI.

* * *

"Okay…" Erik halète, à bout de souffle. "Okay, _c'est_ une bonne idée."

Charles hoche la tête, la lèvre inférieure coincée contre ses dents. Il a posé ses mains dans le creux des reins en sueur d'Erik pour suivre le mouvement de son bassin à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus entre ses cuisses. Ils sont allongés sur le lit, tout le corps d'Erik contre celui de Charles, seulement retenu par ses avant-bras, son sexe glissé entre les cuisses serrées qu'ils ont recouvertes de lubrifiant. Ils se sont embrassés pendant près de vingt minutes sur le canapé avant qu'Erik ne porte Charles jusqu'au lit en projetant toutes les positions qu'ils n'ont pas encore essayées, mais Charles a simplement fait _non_ de la tête, s'excusant de ne pas vouloir son amant en lui mais lui promettant en échange _Une idée que tu pourras trouver bonne, Erik_. Depuis, Erik fait aller et venir son membre entre les cuisses serrées de Charles, le souffle court et les gestes aussi lascifs que s'il le pénétrait.

"Tu sais…" commence Charles, ses doigts glissant sur la peau humide avant de la pincer plus fermement, "On appelle ça le _faire à la Oxford_ ," il rit en léchant ses lèvres, sentant le goût salé de sa peau.

"Un cours d'Histoire pendant que je te baise, Charles ? Tu m'étonneras toujours," ricanne Erik à son tour en relevant son visage pour lui offrir un sourire qui prouve qu'il lui pardonnera tout, avant de regarder à nouveau son membre disparaître et réapparaître entre les cuisses serrées.

"Techniquement tu ne me _baises_ pas, ce qui est précisément la raison pour laquelle on appelle ça le _style Oxford_... particulièrement apprécié pour… garder sa virginité pour le mariage ou ce genre de… choses," il finit dans un couinement alors qu'Erik frotte son sexe contre le sien en se redressant.

" _Shatzi_ , ta virginité a autant de légitimité que ton innocence."

"Amen," avoue Charles dans un petit rire étouffé et Erik mord son épaule pour ensuite amener sa bouche à son oreille qu'il lèche.

"Tu es _terrible_ …" et comme les mots ont la couleur de l'éloge, Charles tourne son visage pour demander un baiser qui consiste plus à lécher la langue de l'autre qu'à réellement faire toucher leurs lèvres.

Les poings d'Erik se serrent de part et d'autre de son corps, il lève son bassin à chaque fois un peu plus haut pour revenir plus profondément entre les cuisses de Charles. Ses mains à lui glissent jusqu'aux fesses du professeur et, s'il n'ose d'abord que frôler ses doigts contre la peau qu'il n'a jamais chérie avant, le dernier coup de rein d'Erik le pousse à les y enfoncer jusqu'à en laisser des marques. Ils gémissent sans retenue, conscients qu'en ce milieu d'après-midi, ils sont les seuls à l'étage et Erik ne cesse d'embrasser le cou en sueur de Charles à chaque fois qu'il laisse échapper un son plus rauque que les précédents. Erik parfois le pince de ses lèvres jusqu'à laisser des marques mauves à l'intérieur de ses cuisses ou de ses bras, là où ils sont sûrs que personne ne pourra les voir. La preuve la plus obscène de toutes ces nuits de sexe qu'ils accumulent reste la voix de Charles, cassée, lorsqu'il répond à un professeur, à un camarade, à n'importe qui qui n'a absolument _aucune_ idée de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Peut-être qu'un jour, quelqu'un comprendra mais, en attendant, Charles exhibe sans honte cette preuve de tout l'amour qu'Erik lui donne et lui arrache.

"Tu vois… pas besoin de pénétration," il lèche la tempe où glisse une perle de sueur.

"Je sais, je ne disais pas que tu serais forcément celui qui…"

Mais Erik ne finit pas sa phrase et gémit en se reculant le plus lentement possible avant de réenfoncer son membre. Charles n'a toujours pas cligné des yeux et encercle son visage de ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder, nez contre nez.

"Tu veux essayer ? Que _je_ te fasse l'amour… Erik ?" sa voix n'est plus aussi charnelle qu'avant, elle est très claire et il scande chaque syllabe avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Erik redresse un peu plus le visage pour ne pas avoir à loucher et fronce légèrement les sourcils avant d'avouer avec une simplicité que Charles n'aurait jamais soupçonnée :

"Bien sûr… oui."

Les yeux de Charles disparaissent derrière ses paupières et peut-être qu'ils font un tour complet dans leur orbite alors qu'il laisse retomber ses mains sur le lit, à la recherche du pot de vaseline qu'ils ont pratiquement vidé. Il l'ouvre maladroitement, plonge deux doigts dedans et couine en sentant Erik mordre sa mâchoire.

"Maintenant ? Charles, je veux jouir entre tes cuisses…"

"Je sais, ne t'arrête pas."

Il encercle une des fesses d'Erik dans sa main gauche et l'écarte juste ce qu'il faut alors que les doigts de sa main droite viennent caresser la peau sensible. Erik grogne à peine et ferme les yeux alors Charles tire un peu sur sa nuque pour embrasser son menton et ses lèvres.

"Dis-moi si c'est trop…" il murmure aussi rassurant que possible en priant intérieurement de ne pas effrayer Erik avec cette envie qui paraît bien peu contrôlable.

Le professeur garde ses paupières closes et hoche la tête. Il a ralenti ses coups de reins et ne les bouge pratiquement plus alors Charles presse, _juste_ un peu, contre son entrée et sent son doigt glisser, et tout est si chaud et _bon_.

"Erik… ?" il l'appelle en embrassant ses joues comme une cascade.

"Ça va… ça _va_ ," il répète avant d'ouvrir ses yeux et d'avoir un sourire bien trop suffisant pour un mec qui s'offre pour la première fois.

"Tu es…" Charles commence mais se retrouve à inspirer avant de trouver ce qu'il peut possiblement dire.

"Tu as une possibilité infinie d'adjectifs à ta disposition," Erik rit légèrement, puis il avance un de ses avant-bras sur le draps humide pour rapprocher sa main des cheveux bouclés qu'il se met à caresser.

"Je te fais signe si j'en trouve un qui peut expliquer ce que je ressens pour toi."

" _Mein Gott_ , j'ai réellement réussi à te faire taire."

Charles ouvre grand la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais vraiment, il n'y a rien à répondre. Alors, il la referme sur celle de son amant pour l'entraîner dans un baiser lent et tiède qu'il veut aussi rassurant que possible alors qu'il pousse un peu plus loin son doigt en lui. Erik gémit doucement, ses yeux fermement clos, puis il se recule et s'enfonce entre les cuisses brûlantes que Charles pense à serrer à nouveau. Il retrouve son rythme soutenu au bout d'une minute, chaque coup de rein le forçant à retirer puis à forcer le doigt de Charles à le pénétrer un peu plus. Charles inspecte chacune de ses réactions, le moindre petit soubresaut de muscle de son visage mais Erik se laisse prendre avec une facilité que Charles jalouse et admire à la fois.

Il lèche avidement ses lèvres sèches et les mord inconsciemment alors qu'il enfonce un deuxième doigt et, cette fois, Erik se contracte. Il se redresse un peu plus sur ses bras, comme prêt à se retirer mais la main de Charles encercle plus fermement sa fesse qu'il maintient écartée, la première phalange de son deuxième doigt à peine enfoncée à côté de son index. Il sourit à Erik pour le rassurer, puisqu'il est incapable de se relever pour l'embrasser, et hoche la tête pour l'inciter à se détendre. Erik marmonne des mots dans sa langue natale, trouve le courage de rouvrir ses yeux mais les referme tout aussitôt en se contractant à chaque fois et Charles lui murmure :

"Est-ce que tu me fais confiance… ?"

Il ne reconnaît même pas sa propre voix, _merde_ , il a même du mal à reconnaître son propre _corps_. Ses bras le tirent et il se sent à la fois extrêmement léger et brûlant, et il comprend qu'il perd le contrôle à tel point que son esprit se mélange à celui d'Erik comme s'il devait en connaître chaque recoin, jusqu'au plus sombre, jusqu'au plus brut.

" _Oui_ ," gémit Erik - était-ce en allemand ? Charles ne fait même plus la différence. Il serre ses jambes jusqu'à sentir ses rotules se cogner et son corps rebondit sur le matelas à chaque nouveau coup de rein d'Erik.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et il est trempé de sueur et il devrait pouvoir garder ses yeux sur Erik mais tout lui échappe. Il sent la pression tout en bas de son ventre qui pèse si fort qu'il reste immobile en attendant que l'orgasme l'atteigne - _encore quelques secondes, il le sait_ \- et force son deuxième doigt contre la peau sensible jusqu'à enfoncer ses deux doigts sans pouvoir aller plus loin, et Erik _geint_.

Il lui suffit d'une fois, un mot incompréhensible, une plainte longue et rauque qui a raison de la dernière barrière qui contenait l'orgasme de Charles qui se voit jouir entre leurs corps, en sentant Erik venir entre ses cuisses. Il le laisse s'allonger sur lui et embrasse la peau face à sa bouche sans savoir s'il s'agit de son front, de son épaule ou d'autre chose. Il se sent littéralement trempé, entre la sueur qui enveloppe leur corps, la vaseline et la semence sur son ventre et ses cuisses. Il attend qu'Erik reprenne son souffle et se détende pour retirer ses doigts, puis embrasse rapidement sa joue maintenant qu'il a réussi à ouvrir ses yeux pour le regarder.

"Inattendu."

"Pardon… ?" Erik halète, épuisé.

"Je crois que j'ai choisi l'adjectif. Tu es _inattendu_."

Erik fronce un peu les sourcils sans sembler comprendre avant qu'il ne lève les yeux au ciel en se rappelant leur conversation. Il embrasse longuement le front de Charles et l'enveloppe de ses bras.

* * *

Ils quittent l'appartement d'Erik qu'il ferme à clé en utilisant ses pouvoirs et descendent les marches en bois. Charles tient face à lui un des dix dossiers qu'ils ont emmenés avec eux. Plus que dix noms, dix possibilités de trouver Stein. Ils sont si proches du but que, paradoxalement, ils consacrent de moins en moins de temps à aller interroger les hommes et dédient leurs minutes et leurs heures aux bras et aux lèvres de l'autre. Ça serait presque sans preuve si Charles ne voyait pas ses notes passer du A au B mais aujourd'hui, tout ne semble plus tourner autour des études, comme ça a été le cas ces cinq dernières années.

Ils vont interroger Mr. Kapellush et Mr. Rogers, et ont la confirmation qu'aucun des deux n'a pu être un ancien Nazi, quand ils découvrent que le premier est nain et que le deuxième a six enfants nés à Oxford entre 1935 et 1947. Ils rayent les deux noms de leur liste et relisent les huit derniers autres quand ils approchent de Trinity College. Erik parle mais Charles ne l'entend pas alors que ses bras se couvrent d'une chair de poule qu'il n'a jamais encore ressentie. Il se stoppe, pose ses doigts sur ses tempes et se concentre pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui fait si mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende : _Raven_.

"Erik, viens," il l'appelle en se mettant à courir. Ils entrent dans le bâtiment, grimpent un escalier que Charles n'avait jamais emprunté avant et entendent l'écho d'un brouhaha incessant qui les étouffe. Ils arrivent devant la porte déjà ouverte d'une classe où les élèves ne sont plus à leur table mais regroupés dans un coin. Il n'y a plus de professeur et Charles s'avance à travers les corps agglutinés pour découvrir sa sœur, recroquevillée contre le mur du fond de sa classe. _Bleue_.

"Oh mon…" il soupire tout bas mais déglutit et ne finit pas sa phrase.

Il lève sa main pour la porter à sa tempe mais s'arrête en voyant la trentaine de paires d'yeux fixés sur lui. Les étudiantes sont trop nombreux et il ne peut pas correctement penser quand il est agressé par autant d'inquiétude, prononcée tout haut ou non :

"Charles, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

"Raven, ça va ?"

' _C'est une putain de mutante.'_

"Raven ?"

' _Quand est-ce que l'infirmière arrive ?'_

' _Est-ce que Charles le savait ?'_

"Mrs. Waller est partie chercher l'infirmière !"

' _C'est un monstre.'_

Charles retire sa veste et l'enveloppe autour du corps recroquevillé de sa sœur qui cache toujours son visage derrière ses doigts. Il caresse à peine son épaule, lui dont les mains tremblent. Il perce à travers les esprits pour atteindre celui d'Erik, resté en retrait.

' _Aide moi, Erik.'_

"Dehors," il grogne instantanément. Quelques élèves se retournent et remarquent simplement sa présence. Erik attrape une des élèves par le col et la repousse violemment vers la porte en signe d'exemple. " _Dehors_ ! Attendez dans la salle d'en face et n'en bougez pas avant qu'on ne vienne vous chercher, c'est clair ?"

Cette fois, les élèves s'exécutent en s'excusant auprès du professeur Lehnsherr qui les regarde une à une comme pour mémoriser leur visage. Il reste près de la porte ouverte pour vérifier que personne ne rentre et Charles se penche pour venir enlacer Raven.

"Je suis là, Raven, c'est fini…"

"Elles ont _crié_ …" elle gémit, la voix pleine de sanglots que son corps trop choqué n'arrive pas à sortir.

Charles ne prête pas attention à son cœur qui se serre et embrasse sa tempe avant de se retourner quand il entend la porte claquer. William est arrivé et Erik le suit en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour écarter les tables et faire de la place. Le doyen se met lui aussi à terre et demande sans quitter des yeux le corps de Raven caché sous la veste dont dépasse sa main bleue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Raven ?"

"Elles ont… Elles savaient… Elles ont dit… Que j'étais un monstre et j'ai voulu leur _montrer_."

William et Charles se sont un peu plus penchés vers elle pour la comprendre mais ça ne fait toujours pas exactement sens. Charles demande de sa voix la plus douce :

"Comment est-ce qu'elles ont su, Raven… ?"

Il faut près d'une minute avant qu'elle n'ose répondre :

"Parce que Anthony Buckley l'a vu."

William tourne sa tête déformée par l'incompréhension vers Charles qui réfléchit quand est-ce qu'il a entendu ce nom pour la dernière fois et - _le restaurant, Raven_. " _Comme je peux te dire que moi je n'ai pas couché avec Anthony Buckley, même si j'en avais envie et que je suis toujours vierge parce que j'avais un peu peur de le faire_ ". Il ferme les yeux et tend son visage en arrière en inspirant longuement et il fait ce qu'il peut pour ne pas imaginer Raven, sa sœur, s'offrir à quelqu'un avant de se transformer - inconsciemment ou non.

' _Pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails_ ,' lance-t-il à destination de William qui comprend et a la décence de ne pas commenter.

"Combien d'élèves ont vu ?"

"Vingt-sept," dit Erik, toujours en retrait derrière eux. "Elles sont dans la salle en face."

"Charles… ?" demande McClare sans aller plus loin, parce qu'ils savent tous qu'il ne peut pas demander tout haut quelque chose d'hautement illégal et dangereux mais Charles comprend très bien où il veut en venir.

"Elles sont trop nombreuses… Il me faudrait plusieurs jours pour pouvoir effacer leur mémoire et on ne peut pas les séquestrer pendant tout ce temps," il s'excuse en caressant le dos de sa sœur.

"Je ne veux pas…" sa voix cassée commence avant qu'elle ne retire la veste qui la couvre. Elle a cette force dans le regard que Charles trouve à la fois magistrale et totalement inquiétante - car hors de contrôle. "Je ne veux pas me _cacher_ ," elle crache le mot avec dédain, bien décidée à se défendre.

"Raven, elles ne comprennent pas…" Charles lui murmure tendrement.

"Et bien je leur expliquerai. Je vais leur dire que ça ne change rien, que je l'ai toujours été et que s'ils m'acceptaient avant, ils doivent m'accepter maintenant."

"Raven, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ?" demande William en lui souriant lui aussi.

"Ça signifie qu'elle arrête de se cacher et qu'elle devient enfin elle-même," lance une voix si claire qu'il semble, pendant un instant, que c'est la voix de la raison qui résonne.

Charles et William se retournent, Erik poursuit.

"Elle s'est transformée devant tout le monde et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire maintenant ? La marquer ? Ça sera quoi la prochaine couleur de l'étoile que vous accrocherez sur ses vêtements ?"

"Erik," appelle William comme s'il s'étranglait sur le mot.

Mais il ne les regarde pas et fixe Raven qui se lève. Elle tangue un peu sur ses jambes et masse fermement ses cuisses en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Charles et William se redressent à leur tour et l'observe, aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre, mais Raven ne semble pas perdue ou triste, seulement déterminée, accrochée au regard d'Erik comme une main tendue qui la sauverait d'une eau glaciale. Et Charles les connaît assez bien l'un comme l'autre pour savoir qu'on ne pourra pas les faire changer d'avis.

"Elle n'a pas à avoir honte. C'est vous qui devriez avoir honte d'essayer de la cacher parce qu'elle n'est comme _eux_."

"Les gens ne sont pas prêts !" William intervient, la voix chancelante.

"Parce que vous ne les préparez pas !" Erik lève la voix à son tour en plantant son regard d'acier dans celui du doyen.

Il y a un silence terrible qui les écrase, en semblant creuser le fossé qui maintient d'un côté Erik et Raven et de l'autre Charles et William. Raven finit par hocher la tête en direction du professeur d'allemand, puis rend sa veste à Charles en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Le professeur Lehnsherr a raison. Ils ne nous accepterons jamais si on reste cachés. J'en ai rien à foutre si elles me jugent ou si les autorités sont au courant." Elle ouvre la porte et traverse le couloir pour entrer dans l'autre salle, suivie des trois hommes qui n'ont aucun argument pour l'arrêter.

Quand elle affronte les regards de celles qui étaient encore ses amies il y a vingt minutes de ça, la pièce a des allures de corrida, sans savoir si Raven est le taureau ou le torrero. Elle prend son temps, les regarde une à une. Elle tremble encore un peu et ses yeux sont terriblement rouges mais elle reste d'une dignité.

"Oui," c'est tout, elle ne dit rien d'autre. Elle les regarde encore un peu et demande, "Clarisse ? On se voit toujours à 17h pour l'exposé ?"

Charles voit une jeune femme avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts ouvrir grands les yeux et hésiter un peu avant d'hocher la tête.

"Cool," conclut Raven. "Et puis on pourra aller boire un verre ensuite toutes ensemble… enfin, pour celles qui ont envie ?"

Cette fois, il faut un peu plus de temps avant que les autres étudiantes réagissent. De plus en plus de têtes acquiescent et certaines proposent un bar plutôt qu'un autre. Mrs. Waller, leur professeur de Géographie, arrive accompagnée d'une infirmière et William leur explique calmement la situation avant qu'il ne fasse revenir les élèves dans leur salle initiale. Charles attrape délicatement le bras de Raven pour la retenir juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la pièce elle aussi, pour lui murmurer :

"Je suis fier de toi."

Elle le regarde de haut en bas et réplique, "Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes à nouveau de moi ?"

Il fronce les sourcils et expire un petit rire nerveux, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?"

"Parce que ça fait des mois que je ne te vois plus, que tu n'es jamais à ta chambre et que tu ne me dis plus rien. Mais j'imagine que maintenant, c'est avec _lui_ que tu passes ton temps," elle lâche en regardant Erik par-dessus son épaule et le regard du frère et de la sœur s'accroche à William, juste derrière eux sans qu'ils n'en avaient conscience.

Charles inspire profondément, expire et il sait qu'il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir alors il ment:

"Non, bien sûr que non..."

Il remarque dans les yeux de sa sœur qu'elle est désolée d'avoir lâché cette information tout haut devant McClare sous le coup de la colère. Elle projette un ' _Charles_ ' faible alors qu'elle s'empresse de rajouter, à destination du doyen qui se penche vers eux, plus menaçant qu'une ombre :

"J'ai dit ça comme ça, je ne…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le professeur Lehnsherr, Charles ?" William grogne, les dents serrées.

"Rien !" il se défend mais sa voix le trahit et se brise.

William ouvre grand les yeux et les regarde, Erik et lui, tour à tour tandis que sa mâchoire se serre.

"Raven, va en cours. Vous deux, dans mon bureau, maintenant."

"William…" appelle Erik d'une voix basse en s'approchant de lui.

"J'ai dit _maintenant_ , professeur Lehnsherr."

Ils n'osent plus parler et Raven tente de serrer la main de Charles mais ils s'observent tous alors elle se retient manifestement. Elle rentre dans sa classe et les deux hommes suivent William. Charles sent l'esprit d'Erik qui s'alourdit de questions, de remords et d'idées pour les sortir de là. Il y a les mots _Effacer_ et _Mémoire_ qui reviennent en boucle mais Charles est paralysé de l'intérieur ; _il n'oserait pas_. Ils atteignent le bureau et William demande sèchement à Martha qu'elle ne les dérange pas. Il ferme la porte derrière eux et passe sa main sur son visage en accélérant le pas jusqu'à sa fenêtre, pour éviter leur regard sûrement.

"William, je…" commence Erik, debout au milieu de la pièce, mais William se retourne et hurle :

"Avec un _étudiant_ , Erik ? Nom de Dieu, avec _une_ étudiante j'aurais essayé de fermer les yeux, mais avec… _Charles_ ?" il ponctue en le pointant du doigt, lui qui est resté près de la porte, prêt à fuir à la moindre occasion.

"Personne ne sait," grogne Erik en retour.

"Raven est au courant. Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" William demande en regardant Charles qui s'empresse de se défendre.

"Non ! Non je ne lui ai rien dit."

"Alors elle l'a _compris_ , c'est pire. Mon Dieu, Erik, comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça ? Je t'ai fait confiance, je t'ai accueilli ici et tu…"

"William," appelle Erik en faisant des grandes enjambées pour se retrouver face au directeur. "Laisse-moi juste finir l'année et je poserai ma démission, d'accord ?"

"Ta démission ? Mais tu es _viré_ , Erik," William crache en secouant la tête, le visage méconnaissable, si pâle.

Erik l'attrape par le bras et le secoue une fois, violemment. Charles quitte enfin sa place pour se rapprocher d'eux, il l'appelle mais Erik ne semble même pas l'entendre.

"Après ce que Raven vient de faire ? Ça serait trop suspect. Tu vas déjà avoir les journalistes au cul, alors s'ils apprennent qu'un de tes professeurs a démissionné suite à ça, ils ne te louperont pas. Laisse-moi finir l'année."

"Mais tu crois que ça a simplement un rapport avec mon rôle de doyen ? J'ai la responsabilité de Charles depuis que sa mère est morte. Je ne te veux pas près de lui, comme _ça_. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il…"

" _Laisse-moi finir l'année_ ," Erik crie à nouveau en le secouant plus fort et Charles intervient en pressant ses mains sur les avant-bras d'Erik pour l'obliger à le lâcher.

Charles regarde William et veut lui demander de finir sa phrase mais il n'en a pas la force alors que William le contemple, les yeux remplis d'une déception qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir oublier un jour.

"Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, Charles. Le rapport Wolfenden n'est pas passé, les relations… _ces_ relations restent illégales. Ce n'est pas une vie… normale."

"Est-ce que tu penses réellement que je peux avoir une vie _normale_ ?" rit amèrement Erik en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau après s'être dégagé de l'étreinte forcée de Charles.

"Toi peut-être, mais tu n'as pas à entraîner Charles là-dedans !" hurle William à nouveau, une colère indescriptible émanant de son esprit, et malgré tout teintée d'une réelle affection pour le plus jeune qui s'explique sur le champ :

"Il ne m'a pas _entraîné_. William, je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça et je suis désolé que tu ne comprennes pas, mais… je serai diplômé en juin et ensuite Erik et moi nous disparaitrons. S'il te plaît, ne nous dénonce pas à la police, je t'en supplie…"

McClare le regarde, les sourcils si hauts sur son front avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et se place devant Charles pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

"Charles, je ne te dénoncerai jamais. Tu es comme un fils pour moi," son esprit cogne si fort que Charles en ressent l'écho et McClare reprend, confus, "Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça..."

Il y a un vide entre William et Charles et de s'en apercevoir crée en l'étudiant une douleur amère entre ses poumons. Il suffirait que le pouce de William soit un tout petit peu plus haut pour que leur peau se touche et que Charles puisse lire ce qu'il lui cache et pour comprendre pourquoi c'est si douloureux pour William de se comparer à son père, mais le directeur le lâche et va s'appuyer contre son bureau.

"Personne ne doit savoir. Si quelqu'un l'apprend, Charles, tu viens m'en parler et selon la situation…"

"... Tu utiliseras tes pouvoirs pour effacer leur mémoire," comprend Erik qui finit la phrase en hochant la tête.

Charles les regarde tour à tour et cette fois il sait qu'il ne pourra pas faire autrement, lui qui ne veut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour des choses aussi graves. Il hoche la tête.

"En attendant, je t'interdis d'approcher des appartements d'Erik jusqu'à ton diplôme. Est-ce que je suis clair ?"

"Je n'ai…" commence Charles, prêt à user d'un petit mensonge même si ses joues légèrement rouges sont une preuve suffisante.

"Raven a dit que tu ne dormais pas dans ta chambre ces derniers temps et je ne veux _pas_ savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je vais prévenir les autres professeurs que des élèves ont été aperçus traînant dans les couloirs pour qu'ils redoublent de vigilance et si j'apprends que quelqu'un t'a vu, ou si j'apprends que quelqu'un t'a vu toi, Erik, dans le bâtiment de Charles, je vous vire tous les deux. Est-ce que c'est compris ?"

Erik inspire profondément, ses narines se gonflant sous l'effort et Charles hoche la tête pour eux deux.

"Maintenant, sors, Charles. Et concentre-toi sur tes examens. Tes professeurs m'ont dit que tes notes étaient passées d et que ton attention faiblissait. Je pensais que tu étais simplement fatigué mais maintenant que je sais que…" il ne finit pas sa phrase et fait un geste vague de la main qu'ils comprennent tous les deux.

Erik lui lance un regard à la fois choqué et plein de reproches, puisque Charles a bien évidemment gardé secret l'état de ses notes qui ont dégringolé à mesure que leur enquête avançait et Charles baisse le visage. Il récupère son sac posé à terre, où sont cachés les huit derniers dossiers puis il sort de la pièce en contemplant une dernière fois le regard, plein de non-dits, qu'Erik et William se lancent.

Huit dossiers. Il enquêtera seul.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! On approche de la fin de _Se Souvenir,_ plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue. Encore une fois, je ne peux que vous remercier pour vos reviews, et je fais un grand coucou de la main aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent, ou ont mis en favoris cette histoire, même à celles et ceux qui ne font que lire :) Comme d'habitude, sachez que la petite case que vous trouvez en fin de texte, où vous pouvez écrire une review, est bien évidemment optionnelle mais est la meilleure récompense que vous pouvez offrir aux auteur(e)s qui publient sur ce site. Nous passons beaucoup de temps à écrire, travailler, corriger, publier nos textes (gratuitement, youplaboum, c'est quand même cool), aussi, les retours du lectorat sont une source de motivation absolument magnifique (même, importante) donc je ne peux que vous conseiller de laisser ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot, à la fin de votre lecture ! Ainsi, vous remplissez de bonheur les auteur(e)s et souvent ça les pousse à écrire/publier encore plus :)

 **Bêta :** géniale Maya Holmes que je remercie de tout mon cœur !

* * *

Charles masse son front et tourne une autre page du dossier de Michael Brunel mais il est tard et l'alcool a été de trop pour que ses yeux s'accrochent encore aux mots. Il repousse les feuilles dans des gestes groggys et attrape la couverture, que sa grand-mère lui a tricotée, pour la remonter sur lui avant de s'allonger sur son canapé, face contre le dossier, dos contre le reste du monde.

Ça fait six jours qu'il n'a vu ni Erik ni Raven, six jours que tout ce que son corps sait faire c'est se lever, l'emmener à des cours où les professeurs, sûrement pressés par William, ne le lâchent pas une seconde (et enfin il comprend qu'effectivement, il _est_ le chouchou du corps enseignant, comme il l'a souvent entendu dans des pensées à peine discrètes) puis rentrer à sa chambre où il analyse les derniers dossiers parmi lesquels se cache Stein. Parfois, quand il marche dans un couloir, il ressent l'esprit de Raven, tiède comme une nuit d'été dont son automne de corps a terriblement besoin. Il l'effleure d'une pensée qui a la forme d'une excuse, mais il n'a pas encore la force de lui faire face.

Il ne s'approche pas non plus de Mansfield College pour ne pas être tenté de ressentir - et de s'accrocher - à l'esprit d'Erik. Il est passé une fois, aussi tard que possible après le couvre-feu, en bas de l'immeuble où sont ses appartements. Il s'est caché contre le mur en pierre, recroquevillé pour ne pas être vu par la lumière jaune des lampadaires et a collé ses doigts contre sa tempe. Il a senti l'esprit endormi d'Erik, souriant malgré lui en ressentant la chaleur unique que son inconscient lui procure à chaque fois qu'il caresse sa propre conscience et est resté près de vingt minutes avant de se décider à rentrer. C'est en marchant le long de Longwall Street que Charles a réalisé qu'il était devant la maison où vit Jeffrey Lawrence, professeur de Géographie, un nom qui est écrit au feutre noir sur un des dossiers. Charles a regardé la façade blanche et les trois étages et, après avoir vérifié autour de lui que la rue était vide, il escalada le portail noir pas assez haut pour dissuader son éducation aristocratique.

Il avança dans la petite cour, trouva la porte arrière et l'ouvrit avec un souffle rauque. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Et Charles entra. Il grimpa au deuxième étage, où il ressentit l'esprit endormi de Lawrence et d'une femme qui devait être son épouse. Il garda sa main droite fixée à sa tempe, n'utilisant que la gauche pour fouiller le salon, les tiroirs, les sacs. Il finit le tour des affaires du couple en une heure avant de se résoudre à laisser ses pas l'amener face à la porte de la chambre, la seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas visitée. Il pressa ses doigts un peu plus fort contre sa tempe, sans avoir la moindre idée de s'il pouvait vraiment y arriver et, se laissant guider par les mots qu'Erik avait prononcés il y a quelques mois de ça, il pressa la clenche et entra.

(" _Tu es si fort, Charles._ ")

La porte grinça tel le rire d'un diablotin et Charles regarda longtemps l'ombre que son corps découpait dans le faisceau de lumière dévoilé par la porte ouverte. Mais Lawrence et sa femme dormaient profondément et Charles su qu'il avait réussi à tromper leurs esprits pour les empêcher de se réveiller. Il avança, pas après pas, et regarda le couple endormi ; ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le dos, leurs bras dépassant de la couverture fine, comme deux corps partageant un même cercueil et Charles se demanda si les parents d'Erik avaient été enterrés. Est-ce que Schmidt le savait ? Est-ce que Stein le savait ? Est-ce que Lawrence était Stein ?

Il s'approcha du côté gauche du lit jusqu'à encercler le poignet de Lawrence de sa main gelée. Et Charles le réalisa à l'instant, c'était la peur qui glaçait son sang - la peur d'être découvert, la peur de découvrir Stein - mais il garda ses yeux ouverts sur ceux clos avant d'écarter les limbes d'un esprit qui lui était totalement étranger.

Jamais Charles n'oubliera la sensation - _déchirante_ \- de découvrir en un battement de cœur toute la vie qui a rythmé celui d'un autre. _L'enfance à Bibury, les années de formation à Oxford, la rencontre avec Stacey, leur mariage, la mort de son frère, la naissance de leur enfant, la première fois qu'il est tombé de bicyclette et la première fois où Jeffrey réalisa combien il pouvait crever s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à son fils_ , tout était là, _là_ , vivant et vrai dans un écho dont Charles ressentit chaque répercussion. Mais pas d'Allemagne. Pas de secrets. Pas de libération pour Erik. Charles décolla leur peau et se recula, épuisé, mais bien moins qu'après la fois où il avait modifié les souvenirs des cinq dernières minutes de Laurin en décembre. Il rentra, sans courir, sans réaliser. Une fois chez lui, il se servit un verre de whisky et s'endormit sur le canapé, une habitude qui ne l'a toujours pas quitté depuis.

C'est trop triste, un lit vide. Ça lui rappelle qu'il y a, à côté de lui, une place qui n'est pas prise. Et parfois, quand il se réveille au milieu de la nuit et que la couverture de Granny n'a pas été suffisante pour le tenir loin de la fraîcheur tenace de son appartement, il trempe ses lèvres dans le verre qu'il n'a pas fini. Ça lui tient chaud, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

* * *

"Raven !"

Raven s'arrête et met deux secondes avant de se retourner. Elle serre son sac plus fort contre elle, comme un bouclier, puis elle se colle contre le mur du couloir où ils se sont croisés pour demander à Charles qui court vers elle :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Te parler, s'il te plait, Raven…"

"Je n'ai rien à te dire," elle ment, il le ressent, alors il l'attrape par le bras pour la retenir quand elle essaye de partir.

"S'il te plait," il répète en la regardant droit dans les yeux et c'est à la fois grisant et terrible de se retrouver enfin si près d'elle après une semaine et demie.

Elle finit par hocher la tête puis ils sortent côte à côte jusqu'à une étendue d'herbe où ils s'installent assez loin pour ne pas être entendus. Elle s'assoit la première et il se met face à elle, ses yeux cherchant toujours le contact de ceux de sa sœur qui l'ignore avec une froideur qu'il sent bien fébrile.

"Tu sens l'alcool," elle murmure, légèrement confuse puisqu'il n'est même pas midi.

Il ignore la remarque, car il n'a juste pas changé de vêtements depuis hier soir, ce n'est pas comme s'il buvait dès le matin, mais elle ajoute :

"Ne fais pas comme maman, Charles."

Il secoue la tête à la négative, absolument pas désireux d'avoir une énième conversation sur le prétendu alcoolisme de leur mère, que Raven et Kurt ont souvent critiqué mais que ni Sharon ni Charles n'ont réellement compris. Sharon était une femme pleine de vie et organisait souvent des dîners où, bien sûr, l'alcool coulait à flot. Elle n'a jamais été violente ou malade, alors si l'alcool la rendait heureuse, Charles n'avait pas d'autres choix que de la défendre de ce que les gens ont pu dire d'elle - surtout vu sa propre consommation, il serait ironique de se permettre de dire quelque chose.

"Tu m'as manqué," il souffle, en changeant de sujet.

"Je ne t'ai certainement pas manqué ces cinq derniers mois."

"Je suis désolé, Raven, et je t'expliquerai tout après la cérémonie des diplômes, mais ne me rejette pas, j'ai besoin de toi," et c'est étrange la façon dont il sent le goût du whisky dans sa bouche en disant ces derniers mots.

"Moi aussi j'avais besoin de toi, tellement de fois, mais tu n'étais jamais dans ta chambre, tu oubliais nos rendez-vous et tu as juste arrêté d'être _là_ … Je me suis sentie seule pendant des mois," elle crache en le regardant enfin et il la laisse lui avouer tout ce qu'il a ignoré trop de fois. "J'ai loupé tellement de jours parce que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir avant quatre heures du matin et quand j'émergeais enfin, j'étais transformée et il me fallait des heures pour revenir à une apparence humaine. Et il n'y avait qu'Anthony qui venait me voir, qui s'intéressait à moi... Si tu avais été là Charles, je n'aurais jamais couché avec lui."

Il inspire profondément et baisse son regard sans fixer quelque chose de précis.

"Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et je lui ai demandé s'il m'aimerait encore si je lui avouais un secret. Il me l'a juré et je me suis transformée pour lui. Il était… il n'a pas compris au début, je pense, puis il a ri, et il a hésité à partir, puis on s'est embrassés puis il est vraiment parti, avant de revenir dix minutes après… et on l'a fait. Il a mis trois semaines avant d'en parler à Clemence et Adrian et on ne sait pas lequel des deux l'a répété et… enfin, tu connais la suite."

Charles profite encore un peu du silence avant de relever son visage pour regarder les bâtiments un peu plus loin.

"Tu regrettes."

"Pardon ?"

"Tu regrettes," il répète, en lui adressant un coup d'œil mais elle grimace et secoue légèrement la tête.

"Non. Est-ce que je regrette de m'être transformée devant tout le monde ? Non, absolument _non_. Merde, Charles, c'est facile pour toi, ta mutation est invisible, tu dois même être heureux de pouvoir prétendre que tu es humain, mais pour moi c'est… Tant pis si je suis malheureuse maintenant que les gens savent. Au moins, je suis _moi_. Lehnsherr a raison, il n'est pas question que l'on se cache, que l'on soit marqués…"

Il secoue la tête, confus et se penche vers elle pour lui demander, "Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi que tout le monde le sache ?"

"Parce que si nous nous cachons comme de la vermine, Charles, alors les gens nous traiteront comme de la vermine. Il suffit de leur montrer qui nous sommes, pour qu'ils nous acceptent. Peut-être que ça prendra du temps, des années sans doute, mais j'ai vécue cachée toute ma vie et je ne veux pas que d'autres mutants vivent la même chose que moi. Je veux… que ce ne soit pas un secret. Qu'il y ait des écoles pour les mutants, où on leur apprend à contrôler leurs pouvoirs, pourquoi pas. Je veux ce que je n'ai pas eu."

Charles fronce à peine les sourcils et les commissures de ses lèvres se redressent avant qu'il n'en ait conscience.

"Quoi ?" elle demande en essayant de cacher son propre sourire.

"Depuis quand es-tu plus mature que moi ?"

"Depuis toujours, Charles. Les femmes sont bien plus vite matures que les hommes, tu le sais bien."

"C'est vrai. J'aimerais bien être une femme, parfois," il retient mal son sourire qui n'est pas si ironique que ça.

" _Toujours_ ," elle corrige en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il la regarde et se penche vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, en réalisant que ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas initié ce geste si simple.

"Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit concernant Lehnsherr et toi. Est-ce que… est-ce que lui et toi vous…" elle murmure et Charles secoue automatiquement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne répondra pas. "Est-ce qu'il était dans un de ces camps ? J'ai lu un numéro spécial du Times avec des interviews de personnes qui ont été emprisonnées en Allemagne, dans des camps. Au niveau des dates, ça collerait et j'ai repensé à ce que tu avais lu dans son esprit le premier jour qu'on l'avait vu, à la réunion, tu te rappelles ? Tu disais qu'il y avait la mort partout autour de lui, " elle demande encore plus bas et cette fois Charles se recule légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il se sent minable de l'avoir éloignée pendant si longtemps, alors qu'ils se comprennent si bien, mais le pire c'est avec quelle simplicité ça s'est fait.

"Je te raconterai tout après la cérémonie, Raven, je te le jure," il acquiesce et la conversation est close.

Ils loupent une heure de cours, allongés sur l'herbe à regarder les nuages en essayant d'y trouver des formes, comme des enfants. Ce soir-là, Charles ne boit pas.

* * *

Erik rassemble ses affaires en salle des professeurs pour aller à son cours de quinze heures. Il faut que Mrs. Hopper tapote son avant-bras pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'appelle depuis quelques secondes.

"Et bien, Professeur Lehnsherr, vous semblez tellement fatigué depuis quelques temps !"

"La fin de l'année, sûrement," il ment dans un sourire qui dévoile toutes ses dents. Il ne faudrait pas que Mrs. Hopper lui prenne trop de temps car son parfum étouffe les poumons d'Erik qui ne se gênerait pas de couvrir sa bouche pour être sûr en plus de ne plus entendre sa voix nasillarde.

"Je disais que j'ai inscrit Charles à votre cours de cet après-midi. Charles, l'héritier Xavier," elle précise comme s'il pouvait y avoir un autre Charles qui importe ici.

"Oui, je vois qui c'est," il grince sans encore tout à fait réaliser ce que ça signifie.

"Je pense qu'il doit vraiment progresser sur son travail sur les mitoses s'il veut espérer être le major de promotion cette année. J'en ai parlé avec le doyen McClare, quand nous avons déjeuné ensemble mardi dernier. D'ailleurs, nous sommes allés dans ce nouveau petit restaurant français qui a ouvert sur George Street, c'est assez bon, mais je trouve les serveurs français assez désagréables. Bref, je lui ai dit que j'allais inscrire Charles à une ou deux sessions de vos cours et il a commencé à ronchonner, en disant que Charles ne devait pas oublié d'étudier sa Physique aussi… Le doyen le surprotège un peu trop, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"Sans doute," Erik va le voir. _Erik va voir Charles_. Il n'entend plus le reste et se lève, sa serviette sous le bras. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il ne lui a pas parlé, n'a pas senti son esprit et ne l'a même pas _vu_. Il a bien essayé une fois d'aller le rejoindre de nuit à sa chambre mais il a croisé un des gardiens dont les rondes ont été augmentées depuis que William a compris pour Charles et lui. Alors, pendant ces deux semaines où Erik n'a fait qu'attendre, il s'est refusé de penser à Stein et a travaillé quotidiennement pour que sa colère et le manque de Charles ne s'agglutinent pas en lui jusqu'à le rendre bestial avec une envie de vengeance qu'il n'aurait jamais pu contenir sans aller tuer les huit derniers potentiels Stein.

Mais il va voir Charles maintenant et ces deux semaines passées à lire, à marcher le longs des canaux autour de l'université et à travailler sur les examens, n'importent plus. Il est le premier dans la pièce et, appuyé contre son bureau, il regarde les étudiants arriver un à un, jusqu'à ce que Charles entre. Il hoche la tête pour le saluer et le sourire de Charles - radieux et abîmé à la fois - lui répond. Charles ne le quitte pas des yeux en prenant place au fond de la classe et Erik bafouille quand il commence à faire l'appel. Il expédie chaque entretien avec les étudiants et ne remarque même pas leurs fautes de traduction aberrantes, avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle. Peas est penché vers Charles pour l'aider sur une page de son livre de Flemming et Erik serre les dents en passant à côté du corps qu'il a chéri si souvent mais pourtant pas assez. Il les laisse parler et va prendre appui contre le mur du fond, ses yeux ne quittant pas une seconde le dos de Charles. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la façon dont il gigote, parfois jusqu'à glisser son pied sous ses fesses, avant de ramener ses deux jambes qu'il balance sous sa chaise. Peas retourne à sa place et le regard discret de Charles le fixe une seconde par-dessus son épaule avant de revenir à son livre.

Il faut qu'ils soient prudents, si le moindre élève a l'idiote idée de se retourner, il verra la façon dont Erik dévore de toute sa frustration Charles de ses yeux gris et il est hors de question que ça arrive, pas alors que William semble enfin les lâcher. Il se concentre sur le crayon dans la trousse en cuir beige de Charles et le tire par la bague en métal pour le redresser, jusqu'à frotter la pointe contre une page. Charles redresse rapidement la tête et regarde autour de lui puis porte son attention sur les mots qu'Erik écrit.

 _Tu m'as manqué._

Il voit les épaules de Charles s'abaisser et enfin - _enfin_ \- sa voix résonne en lui.

' _Toi aussi.'_

Erik inspire et pose sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Il sent ses bras qu'il a croisés contre son torse frissonner quand les mots que Charles lui envoie l'englobent tendrement. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure et ne se retient plus. Il n'est pas professeur et il se fiche éperdument des dix ans qui les séparent. Il se décolle du mur et avance jusqu'à se tenir derrière Charles. Il tend sa main et effleure à peine sa nuque avant de caresser ses cheveux de tous ses doigts et de sa paume. Charles ne bouge pas, il ne redresse pas sa tête et ne le repousse pas. Il tremble légèrement à moins que ça ne soit Erik, alors qu'il réalise qu'il touche Charles à quelques mètres du reste de la classe remplie.

' _Reste après le cours. Même pour cinq minutes, j'ai besoin de te voir encore.'_

' _Oui.'_

' _Est-ce que tu m'en veux d'avoir pris la défense de Raven ? Elle a raison, Charles, il faut que les choses changent. Les mutants ne peuvent pas se cacher toute leur…'_

' _Erik, il faut que je te parle après, c'est important,'_ il l'interrompt et le regarde par-dessus son épaule et Erik sent ses joues rougir quand les yeux bleus se posent sur lui. Il retourne à sa place et n'est pas plus concentré pour la fin du cours mais au moins, avoir pu toucher Charles l'a étrangement calmé. Quand la cloche sonne, il prend son temps pour ranger ses affaires et voit Charles qui en fait de même. Quand ils sont enfin seuls, il claque la porte et la ferme à clé avec ses pouvoirs avant de faire cinq grandes enjambées pour se retrouver face à son amant qu'il encercle de ses bras pour le soulever du sol, sa bouche retrouvant le chemin jusqu'à celle de Charles qui l'embrasse comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés et comme s'ils s'étaient quittés il y a un siècle à la fois.

"Erik…" murmure Charles et Erik l'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois en capturant sa bouche de sa langue. Il le fait s'asseoir sur son bureau et vient entre ses jambes pour approfondir le baiser en caressant ses joues, ses cheveux, son dos.

"Tu m'as manqué… tu m'as tellement manqué…" gémit Erik, en embrassant son cou, sa clavicule qu'il découvre en tirant sur le col de sa chemise et la jonction entre son épaule et son cou où il plante ses dents une seconde de trop. Charles gémit et attrape son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder. Il paraît déjà ivre d'envie et il sourit d'un de ces sourires magnifiques en regardant longtemps Erik droit dans les yeux, ses pouces caressant ses pommettes, avant de murmurer :

"Il ne reste plus qu'un dossier, Erik."

Erik l'embrasse avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, trop attiré par ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que les mots ne fassent sens et qu'il recule légèrement son visage pour le regarder à nouveau.

"Comment ça ?"

"J'ai pu clore sept dossiers. Il n'en reste qu'un, Gavin Walker."

Erik fronce les sourcils et retire les mains de Charles de son visage "Comment ça tu as pu en clore sept ?"

"Quand William nous a demandé de ne plus nous voir et que j'ai quitté son bureau le premier, j'avais dans mon sac les dossiers qu'il nous restait à vérifier. Je suis allé enquêter et j'ai…"

"Tu as fait _quoi_ ?" manque d'hurler Erik en écrasant les phalanges de Charles entre ses doigts.

Charles le regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, osant être choqué de sa réaction, avant qu'il ne réponde, si sûr de lui qu'Erik le déteste pour ça, "J'ai _enquêté_ , Erik. Parce que maintenant cette histoire est mon histoire aussi. Je suis allé vérifier, aucun des sept derniers hommes n'ont mis un pied en Allemagne, il ne reste plus que Walker et j'ai loupé mon examen blanc de chimie pour que Hopper m'inscrive à ton cours et qu'on puisse se voir sans que William ne…"

" _Nom de Dieu, Charles !_ " Erik le crie cette fois en se dégageant pour faire les cent pas, "C'est trop dangereux ! Si tu étais tombé sur Stein, s'il avait osé lever la main sur toi, je…"

"Je me serais défendu !" il s'exclame avec la fierté juvénile d'un monde qu'Erik n'a jamais connu.

" _Arrête de m'interrompre !_ Tu sais ce que ces gens sont capables de faire, tu l'as vu sur moi, tu l'as lu _en_ moi !"

"Je sais et je l'aurais paralysé avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Erik, mon pouvoir, ma mutation, je ne réalisais pas avant à quel point j'étais fort, mais je le _suis_ et j'ai _trouvé_ Stein."

Charles descend du bureau et vient se mettre devant Erik pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il attrape ses poignets et le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de sourire, faiblement, pour le rassurer. Erik continue de secouer la tête sans s'en rendre compte.

"Jure moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu feras tout pour te protéger." Charles ouvre les lèvres pour lui répondre mais Erik referme tout aussi vite ses doigts autour de sa mâchoire et il rapproche sa bouche de la sienne avant de poursuivre, en hachant chaque mot avec la même force avec laquelle qu'il pourrait mordre sa peau, " _Quoi qu'il arrive_."

Charles le regarde encore et cette fois il ne parle plus. Il hoche la tête comme il peut et Erik glisse sa main de sa mâchoire à sa nuque qu'il serre avant de l'attirer contre ses lèvres.

"Walker rentre chez lui vers vingt heures," murmure Charles.

"On y sera."

* * *

Ils sont debout sur l'herbe, au bord de la Tamise, sur East Street. Erik cherche un mot pour définir la maison face à eux, mais il n'en trouve pas un autre qui semble mieux correspondre que _ridicule_. Elle n'a qu'un étage et trois fenêtres qui semblent laisser passer l'air de mai. Ça fait presque vingt minutes qu'ils regardent les vieilles briques sans parler et Erik se demande comment un ancien Nazi peut réellement reconstruire sa vie au milieu d'un quartier résidentiel, en laissant derrière lui la mort qu'il a semée, comme un chien qu'on abandonne au bord de la route et dont on oublie jusqu'à son nom.

Erik finit par hocher la tête et ils traversent de quelques pas la rue minuscule avant de se trouver devant la porte noire. Charles passe ses doigts contre sa tempe et se concentre mais Erik l'interrompt :

"Est-ce que tu es entré chez les autres ?"

"Oui," il répond après une courte hésitation. "Certains ne fermaient même pas leur porte. Et puis une fois j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour qu'un des résidents vienne m'ouvrir."

Charles raconte tout cela avec une telle simplicité qu'Erik ne peut que constater à quel point il a changé. L'Allemand a juste à agiter les doigts pour que la porte se déverrouille toute seule et s'ouvre en grand, éclairant le trottoir plongé dans le noir d'une lumière discrète. Charles lui sourit et Erik lui fait signe de rentrer le premier. Charles avance lentement, le regard alerte et Erik se surprend à plus regarder la façon dont agit son amant que les petites pièces qu'ils traversent.

"La cuisine," murmure Charles, de façon à peine audible, la main droite toujours collée à sa tempe.

Ils marchent l'un derrière l'autre à travers un salon où la télévision est allumée sur une émission musicale et tournent à droite pour découvrir une cuisine ouverte, où est assis un homme. Il porte une moustache noire et grise, de la même couleur que ses cheveux qui n'ont pas été récemment brossés. Il a un épais menton qui part en avant et un nez droit et fier qui mange une partie de son visage. Et si Erik le scrute si facilement, c'est parce que l'homme dort sur sa chaise, face à une assiette presque entièrement entamée. Charles s'approche le premier et attrape une bouteille d'alcool quasi vide. Il la renifle et regarde Erik :

"Vodka."

Erik hoche la tête et observe à nouveau le salon avant de lui demander, "Et maintenant ?"

"On fouille," répond Charles et ils se mettent automatiquement au travail. Ils ne parlent pas et parfois repassent aux mêmes endroits que l'autre. Ils n'épargnent aucun tiroir, aucun recoin. Erik décroche tous les tableaux et toque ses doigts contre des murs qui ne semblent pas porteurs. Il soupèse les rideaux pour vérifier leur doublure et étend sa main devant lui pour tenter de sentir le champ électromagnétique d'un coffre qui serait caché, ou d'un lingot estampillé d'une svastika. C'est arrivé une fois, à Liège, en Belgique, lorsqu'Erik était sur les traces de Schmidt et qu'il avait trouvé Aldermann, un de ses anciens soldats qui avait refait sa vie avec une Belge avec qui il avait monté une cordonnerie. Erik l'avait fait parler, une nuit alors qu'il l'avait séquestré dans son bureau en plein centre-ville et une fois qu'Aldermann avait avoué où était caché son coffre, Erik en avait sorti des lettres - dont certaines écrites par Stein - trois lingots marqués d'un solennel _Deutsche Reichsbank 1 Kilo Feingolg 999.9 DR0746441_ , puis un Luger P08 qu'il plaça dans la main d'Aldermann, tout contre sa tempe, avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour presser la gâchette.

Mais aujourd'hui, chez Walker, il ne trouve rien. Pire encore, _ils_ ne trouvent rien. Ils finissent debout autour du quinquagénaire toujours ivre mort et Erik regarde le couteau qui traine encore sur une planche en bois, qu'il pourrait utiliser pour le faire parler. Charles interrompt ses pensées en prenant une chaise pour s'installer à côté de Walker.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" murmure Erik.

"Peut-être qu'il n'a rien gardé de sa vie passée, mais si c'est le cas, je pourrais le lire en lui," répond Charles sans le regarder. Il presse sa tempe quelques secondes puis de son autre main attrape le large poignet de Walker.

Erik s'assoit de l'autre côté de l'homme, pour l'observer faire. Charles ferme les yeux, fronce les sourcils et inspire si fort par le nez que ses narines se gonflent et soudain il regarde Erik et grogne, en essayant de contenir sa voix pour ne pas faire trop de bruit :

"Il est Allemand."

Derrière Charles, sur le plan de travail, le couteau se lève et la pointe fixe la tête de Walker. Erik est prêt à lui dire que dès qu'il trouvera la moindre petite certitude que c'est Stein, il devra arrêter de fouiller et les laisser mais Charles a déjà refermé les yeux et sa main entière englobe le poignet de l'homme.

Ses paupières tressautent, tout son visage se tend comme s'il souffrait et Erik n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de demander :

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?"

"Un camp…"

Erik a un haut-le-cœur. Charles va voir ces choses qu'Erik n'a jamais voulu lui raconter et il sait ce que ces images font à un homme, à quel point elles le saignent, et il ne veut pas que son amant ait à vivre avec ça, il doit lui dire, il doit l'arrêter...

"Charles," il l'appelle et ça le fait automatiquement ouvrir les yeux. Ils sont si bleus, si beaux, et peut-être que dans une autre vie, il pourrait transformer les gens en statue de pierre avec un simple regard. Erik l'aimerait quand même. Erik l'aimerait dans tous les univers. Mais, dans celui-ci il y a Schmidt, et Erik peut serrer Charles dans ses bras autant qu'il le voudra, il peut lui murmurer qu'il l'aime jusqu'à ce que sa voix se meure mais il y aura toujours Schmidt. Et Erik est si près de le retrouver, si proche de le tuer, que Charles s'éloigne. Erik l' _éloigne_. Il sourit, aussi tendrement que possible pour que Charles ne comprenne pas la déchirure qui vient de se créer en lui, alors qu'il poursuit, "Continue de chercher."

Charles hoche la tête sans attendre et sans comprendre dans quoi il s'embarque. Erik s'appuie contre le dossier de la chaise et serre son poing sur sa propre cuisse, sans quitter des yeux son amant dont tout le corps se tend et gesticule dans des spasmes, entre le dégoût et la douleur - un mélange de ce que Charles doit voir et ressentir. Ça dure presque deux minutes avant que Charles ne rouvre les yeux.

"Il était prisonnier... en France."

"En _France_ ?" répète Erik, surpris. "C'est impossible."

Charles acquiesce et recommence. Le couteau est si proche maintenant qu'il est à trente centimètres à peine de la nuque de Walker - de _Stein_. Il suffit que Charles lui adresse le moindre sourire pour que la pointe s'enfonce de quelques millimètres dans la peau ridée et Stein se réveillera et enfin Erik _saura_.

"Il était soldat mais a été fait prisonnier dans un camp de travail en France," souffle soudain Charles, l'air hagard.

"Et Schmidt ?" demande Erik, les dents serrées.

"Je n'ai pas…"

" _Cherche, Charles !_ " il grogne en attrapant la main de l'étudiant qu'il remet de force sur le poignet de Stein.

Charles ferme automatiquement les yeux et tous les muscles de son visage se tendent. Parfois, ses doigts tentent de se reculer mais Erik ferme plus fort sa poigne, et pendant une seconde l'idée qu'il puisse presser la pointe contre la nuque de Charles pour le forcer à trouver, l'effleure et cette pensée le terrifie. Elle est impossible, irréalisable, mais elle prend de plus en plus de place en lui, jusqu'à repousser tout l'air hors de ses poumons et Erik étouffe ; Charles doit lui dire où est Schmidt, _maintenant_.

" _Il ne l'a jamais vu !_ " explose Charles. Il s'écarte rapidement comme s'il s'était brûlé et Erik l'observe, les yeux exorbités.

"Si, Stein et lui se sont…"

"Ce n'est _pas_ Stein ! Il s'appelle Christian Sachls et il était soldat mais il s'est fait arrêter par les Français en 1940 à ce que j'ai compris, et il a été enfermé dans un camp de travail. Il a été libéré en 1942 mais il n'a pas réintégré l'armée, et il est resté à Memmigen jusqu'en 1948 puis il est venu ici. Il a quitté l'Allemagne parce qu'il a mis sa cousine enceinte…" Charles s'arrête et secoue la tête, comme si la suite de l'histoire ne les concernait pas.

Ils se regardent et n'osent pas parler. C'était le dernier dossier, le dernier potentiel Stein et si ce n'est pas lui, ça veut dire que Stein n'est pas à Oxford. Le couteau reste dans les airs pendant près de trois minutes avant qu'il ne se recule jusqu'à la planche en bois et Charles frotte énergiquement son visage avant de leur servir de la vodka dans deux verres qui traînent sur la table. Il faut un temps fou avant qu'Erik ne réalise que le grondement derrière lui n'est pas le tonnerre mais la musique qui vient de la télévision. La maison où ils sont ne paraît plus si ridicule maintenant, elle est froide et mortuaire et c'est parce qu'Erik y voit s'enterrer tous les espoirs qui l'ont accompagnés depuis un an. Depuis _dix ans_.

"Et maintenant ?" demande Charles une fois que son verre est vide et que le silence entre eux est plus destructeur qu'appaisant.

"Beaucoup de Nazis sont… allés en Amérique du Sud," répond Erik, la voix éteinte.

"Où ?"

"Uruguay, Colombie, Brésil…" il hausse une épaule, il y a tellement d'endroits où Schmidt pourrait être et Erik n'a aucune piste tangible.

"Tu vas y aller," poursuit Charles et ce n'est pas une question.

Erik relève sa tête qu'il avait baissée sans s'en rendre compte et il observe Charles. Il n'a plus rien d'un jeune homme, on dirait que toute cette innocence qu'Erik a tellement chérie a disparu et c'est peut-être à cause, ou grâce, à lui.

"Et moi ?" demande-t-il sans aucune force dans la voix, sortant tout haut les mots qu'Erik a essayé de ne pas penser trop fort - en vain.

"Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. C'est trop dangereux."

"Je te serais utile," sourit Charles, sans sembler y croire lui-même, les bras croisés contre la table.

"Tu n'as jamais été _utile_ ," corrige Erik. ' _Et c'est ça mon drame. Je resterai jusqu'à ton diplôme et puis je partirai le lendemain, comme convenu avec William. Je te donnerai des nouvelles. Tu peux crier ou pleurer autant que tu veux, je ne changerai pas d'avis.'_

Charles le regarde et si son sourire est si tendre c'est parce que ses yeux sont si malheureux. Il se lève, range sa chaise et regarde une dernière fois l'homme entre eux avant de récupérer son sac qu'il a posé sur un fauteuil dans le salon. Il s'apprête à partir mais finalement fait demi-tour et Erik le vénère et le hait pour ça.

Puis Erik attend. Dans son dos, il sent Charles, à deux mètres, maximum, s'il en croit tout le métal qu'il porte sur lui et dont Erik reconnaît la signature unique, comme son parfum. Mais Charles ne dit rien, pendant longtemps. Avant de finalement quitter la demeure.

Erik se rappelle d'un temps où Charles se serait mis à genoux et l'aurait supplié, aurait pleuré pour qu'Erik reste ou pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui, mais Charles a changé. Grandi. Ça devrait le détruire mais ça ne fait rien d'autre que le rassurer. Il se lève à son tour et regarde Walker - _Sachls_. Un soldat parmi tant d'autres, banni de l'armée par le Troisième Reich qui n'a plus voulu compter parmi ses rangs des hommes qui s'étaient fait attraper par l'ennemi. Un pauvre type qui a dû vivre une vie de chien, entre les armes et les bouteilles qu'il a tenues contre lui. Erik regarde le couteau puis la vodka et le visage bouffi de Sachls. Il mourra comme ça et ça sera suffisant.

Erik sort de la maison en refermant derrière lui.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Note :** Très chères lectrices et lecteurs de cette histoire, voici le chapitre qui a été le point de départ de la conception cette fic. Je suis émue de le publier aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'imaginer et de l'écrire. Plein de bisous sur vous et n'oubliez pas d'écrire une review à la fin de votre lecture, si le chapitre vous a plu.

 **Bêta :** **Maya Holmes** , bien sûr, parce que je ne pourrai pas publier, ni écrire, sans elle. Merci ma Jambe-de-Bois.

* * *

Charles laisse Raven faire le nœud de sa cravate, puisque lui tremble trop pour y arriver. Elle lui répète que tout va bien se passer, qu'il n'a pas à être stressé comme ça et il lui sourit. C'est bien les sourires, ça rassure ceux qui les voient et ça cachent ceux qui les font.

Raven est arrivée chez les McClare une demi-heure après lui, pour qu'ils se préparent tous ensemble et elle n'a toujours pas repris sa forme humaine. Charles n'a pas besoin de lui demander, ni de fouiller dans son esprit, pour comprendre qu'elle ira à la cérémonie sous sa vraie forme. Elle embrasse sa joue et lui dit qu'il est beau avant de rejoindre Lina, la femme de William, dans la salle de bain, où elle coiffe leurs filles Judy et Emma. Charles se regarde à nouveau dans le miroir et sourit encore - il s'entraîne. Plus que deux heures avant la remise des diplômes et il devra faire face à des centaines d'élèves, de professeurs, à _Erik_. Aucun des deux n'a essayé de contacter l'autre depuis la soirée chez Sachls. Charles ne connaît pas les raisons d'Erik, mais les siennes sont évidentes : il n'a jamais su dire au revoir. Après tout, Charles a été un enfant incroyablement gâté, ça ne sert à rien de le cacher. Beaucoup de gens disent que l'argent n'achète pas le bonheur mais Charles a grandi dans le luxe et il n'a manqué de rien. Il n'a jamais pleuré, jamais haï. Jamais envié. Et puis une voiture a emporté Kurt et sa mère a développé cette saloperie de maladie et elle lui a dit un jour, en serrant sa main :

"Tu vas aller à notre manoir dans le Westchester. Visite New York. Je t'ai laissé les papiers du compte de la Bank of America. Il paraît qu'il y a des comédies musicales assez extraordinaires à Broadway. Sors et fais la fête dans les meilleurs bals. Et quand tu reviendras, je me serai occupée de tout."

Charles ne sait toujours pas s'il a réellement cru qu'il reviendrait et verrait sa mère guérie. Mais il a pris le billet qu'elle lui avait réservé, a passé avec Raven presque cinq mois entre New York et le manoir familial avant de revenir dans une Angleterre qui avait été le seul témoin de la mort de sa mère. Elle s'était occupée de tout, comme elle l'avait dit, si bien qu'il n'eut qu'une dizaine de feuilles à signer chez le notaire, et la fortune était à lui et tout était fini. Parfois, Charles hait sa mère de lui avoir fait croire que la vie s'arrête aux portes de leurs demeures, que le liquide qui coule dans leurs veines a des bulles et que l'or couvre leur peau comme un bouclier. Le reste du temps, elle lui manque terriblement.

"Je peux entrer ?"

Charles se retourne et acquiesce. William ferme derrière lui et s'approche, les mains dans les poches de son costume. Il ne porte pas encore sa tunique, ni sa toque avec le pompon doré que Charles a vu posées dans le salon.

"Prêt ?" demande-t-il en l'observant à travers le grand miroir et Charles hoche la tête. "Tu es très beau. Tes parents seraient tellement fiers de toi."

Charles veut dire _merci_. Peut-être plus tard.

"Mon père vient ce soir. Ma mère et lui ont longuement hésité, vu son état, mais il a dit qu'il voulait être là. C'est un grand soir pour tout le monde, Charles."

Cette fois, il y a un sourire honnête qui creuse ses lèvres lorsque Charles lui rend son regard. Mais il n'arrive toujours pas à lui parler. William continue, lui, de sourire fièrement. Il hoche la tête plusieurs fois, il doit chercher un nouveau sujet de discussion mais il n'en trouve pas et il finit par repartir. Il a presque fermé la porte derrière lui quand il l'ouvre à nouveau.

"Je sais que tu m'en veux encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Erik, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix possible. Un jour, tu comprendras que j'ai fait ça pour te protéger."

 _Me protéger._ Charles se retourne, plie ses affaires qu'il a portées aujourd'hui et les met dans son sac en cuir avant de se diriger face à William à qui il répond de sa voix la plus neutre :

"Il serait impoli d'être en retard."

William l'observe encore quelques instants et finit par le laisser passer. Toute la famille McClare, Raven et Charles mangent des petits sandwiches que la gouvernante a préparés, puis ils vont ensemble au Sheldonian Theatre.

* * *

À l'intérieur, les invités sont installés sur les tribunes en hauteur. Charles a utilisé une de ses deux invitations pour Raven et a donné l'autre à Peas pour qu'il puisse convier ses parents et son petit frère à la fois. Il fait un signe à sa sœur, assise malheureusement un peu trop derrière lui pour qu'il puisse regarder son visage pendant toute la cérémonie puis il se retourne pour saluer les quelques professeurs qui viennent d'entrer. Hopper, Lamond, Lehnsherr. La même poignée de main pour tous. Les immenses portes se ferment et William monte sur la petite estrade avant de commencer son discours, en latin, comme la tradition l'exige. Charles sourit malgré lui en sentant les esprits paniqués des familles qui n'avaient aucune idée que pas un seul mot de la cérémonie ne serait prononcé en anglais. Il essaye d'écouter au début, mais ses cours de latin sont trop loin pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se dit. Il se concentre sur son discours et quand son nom résonne entre des mots qui n'ont pas de sens pour lui, il se lève par réflexe et s'avance vers la petite estrade.

La salle retient son souffle et parmi toutes les pensées oppressantes, il y a la voix de Raven et celle d'Erik mais Charles est trop impressionné par les centaines de paires d'yeux sur lui pour comprendre ce qu'ils ont à lui dire. Il se met devant le pupitre, salue la salle d'un signe de la tête et retire de sa toge le papier qu'il a plié, même s'il connaît son discours par cœur.

"Bonsoir à tous. Doyen McClare, chers professeurs, chers proches, chers amis, je suis très honoré et ému de recevoir aujourd'hui le prix du Major de Promotion de l'année 1961. Ce soir n'est pas un soir comme les autres, il marque la fin d'une période de notre vie. Ces années passées à Oxford furent intenses, non seulement en apprentissage mais également en…." Il s'arrête, lit le mot qui est intimement lié à celui qui se tient assis à quelques mètres derrière lui, "... rencontres. Nous pouvons être fiers de notre formation qui saura nous guider dans ce que la vie nous réserve encore. L'ensemble des étudiants et moi-même remercions tout d'abord le Doyen William McClare, ainsi que les enseignants et les membres de l'administration. Je remercie particulièrement le Professeur Hopper et…" Charles s'arrête sur le nom de Montgommery qu'il s'est senti obligé d'écrire, puisque la tradition veut que le major remercie deux professeurs, même si Montgommery n'a pas été d'une aide incroyable, contrairement à Hopper, et n'a pas été lui-même incroyable, contrairement à Erik. Charles relève son regard, "... et le Professeur Lensherr pour m'avoir accompagné, jour après jour et pour m'avoir fait grandir même quand je pensais que ça n'était plus possible. Je n'oublie pas nos proches, nos parents, nos sœurs et frères, nos amis, qui nous ont soutenus toutes ces années et sans qui nous ne serions pas là. Alors, non, ce soir n'est pas un soir comme les autres et je nous souhaite de ne jamais oublier ce qu'il symbolise : le début de notre nouvelle vie."

Charles replie son papier et les applaudissements explosent à lui faire chavirer le cœur. Il se tourne vers William, lui serre la main comme l'exige la tradition et il ne manque pas l'étincelle de fierté dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne le serre contre lui, dans une étreinte paternelle que Charles accepte. _Je te pardonne_.

Puis il s'approche du box légèrement surélevé où sont les professeurs qui se sont mis debout pour l'applaudir. Il serre leur main à tous, leur sourit et les remercie pour leurs félicitations. Et c'est inévitable, il finit par faire face à Erik, qu'il a remercié devant une salle bondée, alors qu'il n'a même pas eu cinq cours avec lui, mais qu'importe ce genre de détail, puisqu'ils se quitteront ce soir.

' _Tu es fou, Charles,'_ lui projette Erik.

' _Je sais. Ça fait du bien, parfois,'_ il confesse, serein.

Erik secoue légèrement la tête, sourit et même s'il y a sa tendre fossette qui perce sa joue, Charles ne la remarque pas puisqu'Erik s'est déjà penché en avant pour le prendre contre lui, à la manière de McClare.

' _Et où que je sois demain, après-demain, quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aime et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. '_

Il se recule et Charles ne bouge pas. Ils se serrent la main.

* * *

La musique est bien plus forte que l'administration ne l'avait autorisée, mais ça ne choque personne puisque l'ambiance est à la fête. La soirée a lieu dans le Higram Building, décoré de fanions et des ballons de toutes les couleurs qui couvrent les murs. Un immense buffet a été installé le plus loin possible de la piste de danse où des couples sont déjà lancés dans un rock, encouragés par l'orchestre sur scène. Raven est accrochée au bras de Charles. Ils sont en train de boire du punch, accompagnés de Lina McClare lorsque Erik estime avoir laissé passer assez de gens avant lui pour s'approcher enfin.

"Bonsoir, Professeur Lehnsherr, comment allez-vous ?"

"Bien et vous Lina ? Comment vont les filles ?"

"Quand êtes-vous venu manger pour la dernière fois à la maison ? En février ? Et bien elles ont déjà pris quelques centimètres ! Vous devriez venir samedi prochain pour… Ah, j'oubliais, William m'a dit que vous partiez demain matin ? Quel dommage !" elle grimace, réellement peinée et Erik acquiesce avant de regarder Charles.

"Félicitations pour votre diplôme, monsieur Xavier." ' _Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?'_

"Merci, professeur Lehnsherr," répond poliment Charles. ' _Si tu veux. Suis moi.','_ "Raven, je vais voir John, je lui ai promis de rencontrer ses parents, et je reviens."

"Oh, Charles, reste, Georges est là !" s'écrie Lina et le groupe se retourne pour regarder le vieil homme s'approcher.

Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis dix ans et Erik trouve ça dégueulasse que les années se soient acharnés sur un homme aussi bon que Georges McClare. Il marche difficilement, la main gauche (ridée et marquée de veines épaisses) accrochée à une canne, le bras droit tenu par son fils William. Ses cheveux sont rares au sommet de son visage fin, et la partie gauche de son front est couverte de taches brunes de vieillesse qui ressemblent à la fois à une constellation et à du sang qui n'aurait jamais séché. Il a les mêmes yeux bruns que son fils et ils s'illuminent en voyant le groupe qui l'attend, mais pas autant que quand il croise le regard d'Erik.

Erik hoche la tête pour le saluer - mais ça ne suffit pas. Il s'approche de lui-même, tend sa main pour serrer celle que Georges a libérée en lâchant son fils et tout de suite sa voix qui - _Dieu merci_ \- n'a pas changé, se réjouit :

"Je suis très heureux de te voir, Erik."

"Moi aussi, Georges."

"J'ai quand même le droit à une accolade, non ?"

Erik explose d'un rire vibrant et se penche en avant pour prendre dans ses bras cet homme qui un jour s'est lui-même penché pour le relever. La main de Georges tapote son dos et Erik se sent bien plus petit, bien plus vivant. Il serre plus fort le corps frêle jusqu'à entendre faiblement le battement d'un cœur qui s'est amusé à lâcher sans raison par deux fois, et Erik prie intérieurement : _Ne lâche pas, ne lâche jamais cet homme, laisse-le avec nous, je t'en supplie, ne nous l'enlève pas_.

Il sent une main qui se pose gentiment sur son avant-bras. On doit être en train de lui demander d'étreindre moins fort le vieil homme, mais la voix de Georges murmure un "Ça va" alors, _ça va_.

Quand ils se séparent, leurs gestes sont très lents, parce qu'ils n'en ont pas vraiment envie tous les deux. Ils retrouvent les regards émus de ceux qui les entourent et Georges est le premier à parler en s'exclamant :

"Charles ! Mon Dieu, comme tu as grandi ! Et tu es Major, nous sommes tellement fiers de toi !" il trottine en direction de Charles qui réduit la distance de deux pas pour qu'ils s'enlacent rapidement. "C'est une très belle soirée mes enfants, je suis heureux de tous vous voir. Qui vient danser un rock ?"

"Papa…" gronde gentiment William en riant.

"Moi !" se propose Rave, radieuse.

Ils se retournent vers elle et Georges et sa femme Daphne remarquent enfin qu'elle est - en public - dans son apparence de mutante. Daphne a un sourire ému alors que George enveloppe délicatement ses doigts pour lui faire un baisemain.

"William nous avait prévenus. Je suis ravi de te voir ici. Comme ça," il regarde le reste du groupe et sourit, "Les choses changent."

"Georges ne peut pas danser, ma chérie, mais j'adorerais faire un rock avec toi !" s'enthousiasme Daphne.

"Les choses ne changent pas à ce point," s'amuse Georges avant de prendre leurs deux avant-bras pour se tenir.

William, Charles et Erik échangent un regard. Le petit groupe se disperse pour se faire servir des verres au bar et Erik commande un Brandy sans jamais quitter des yeux Charles qui a retiré sa toge et dévoilé le costume qu'il porte. Il a mis une cravate d'un gris très foncé et il se demande si c'est la sienne, celle qu'il lui avait noué autour des yeux lors de leur première fois. Ça serait bien le genre de Charles, à la fois mielleusement romantique et tout juste aguicheur.

Ça fait six mois qu'ils se sont retrouvés à Bournemouth et les choses ont bien changé. Erik sourit amèrement derrière son verre quand il repense à ces longs mois durant lesquels il a caché son corps, ses cicatrices et le tatouage à Charles, alors que maintenant il le laisse les voir, les toucher, les embrasser. _Maintenant_. Erik devrait dire _avant_.

Depuis qu'ils se sont quittés après leur passage chez Sachls, Erik ne s'est toujours pas fait à l'idée - non, il n'a toujours pas _accepté_ \- qu'ils ont atteint la fin de leur histoire, qu'importe qu'elle ait été, à elle seule, le Calice qui a su le ramener à la vie. Oxford, cette enquête, Charles ont été une pause. Une perte de temps dans sa quête. C'est ce qu'Erik doit se répéter, quotidiennement. _Une perte de temps_. Il relève la tête quand il avance et croise Charles, seul, puisque sa sœur a finalement accompagné Georges McClare au milieu de la piste pour improviser quelques pas. William n'a pas l'air dans les parages, alors, Erik se met devant l'étudiant pour lui demander.

"Est-ce que tu passes une bonne soirée ?"

"Disons que j'ai beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, je suis heureux d'être diplômé, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage et de l'autre, je suis… dévasté," il hoche la tête, comme s'il confirmait ce choix de mot violent avec un sourire mi-poli, mi-triste, qui étire ses tendres lèvres.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu pars demain", répond Charles avec l'évidence la plus diabolique du monde.

Pendant un instant, Erik se dit que ces mots devraient former un hameçon et lui arracher le cœur, mais il y a déjà trop de choses qui font souffrir Erik et il refuse que Charles en fasse partie. Il acquiesce et reprend, la voix plus basse.

"Je me doute que tu as des choses de prévues et je comprendrais que tu dises non, mais, est-ce que tu veux dormir chez moi, ce soir ?"

Les sourcils de Charles se redressent douloureusement et ses narines se gonflent. Il referme sa main autour de sa flûte de champagne et il répond d'une voix légèrement brisée.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

 _Pourquoi ?_ c'est le seul mot qui traverse l'esprit d'Erik, mais il n'a pas la force de le projeter et c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ne se disent pas au revoir. Peut-être qu'ils se reverront un jour. _Peut-être_.

"Je sais que c'est compliqué, mais, juste pour ce soir, est-ce que tu veux bien, qu'on ne parle pas de Stein ?" murmure Charles en levant sa main pour remettre en place le col d'Erik qui doit serrer violemment son verre pour s'empêcher de ne pas se pencher et embrasser les doigts de son amant.

"Bien sûr, je n'y pensais même pas. Ce soir, c'est toi qui compte," il chuchote à son tour en faisant un demi pas en avant pour respirer l'odeur des cheveux de Charles.

Charles relève ses yeux bleus et le regarde par-dessous ses longs cils et Erik se demande si un jour, les choses auront assez changé pour qu'il puisse se pencher et l'embrasser, aussi simplement que ça, parce qu'ils s'aiment et qu'il n'y a rien de plus naturel que l'amour.

"Tu n'y penses pas ?" répète-t-il, la voix un peu plus forte.

"Non…" Erik se penche pour frôler une mèche du bout de son nez… puis il recule son visage et le regarde à nouveau quand il comprend.

Charles tourne automatiquement la tête et finit d'un trait son champagne, les yeux scannant la foule à une vitesse impressionnante, "Quelqu'un pense à Stein. Je l'entends."

"Tu es sûr ?" il le grogne, sans s'en rendre compte. "Qui ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il y a trop de bruit - trop de pensées. Laisse-moi juste…" il pose son verre vide et colle ses doigts à sa tempe sans tenter de cacher le geste et Erik finit son verre à son tour avant d'observer la salle comble. Ils sont des centaines ici ce soir, il n'y a pas tous les membres de l'administration mais il y a incroyablement de familles et le cœur d'Erik commence à suivre un rythme militaire à l'idée que c'est un cousin, un oncle ou un frère qui puisse être Stein, depuis tout ce temps. "Merde, il y a trop de bruit !" répète Charles en se tournant sur lui-même et Erik l'attrape immédiatement par le coude.

"Viens," il l'entraîne le long des murs pour éviter les regards. Ils prennent une porte de secours et remontent un couloir jusqu'à rejoindre les coulisses de la scène où le groupe joue encore plus fort. Il tire Charles entre les machinistes et les décors qui attendent dans la pénombre, en cherchant un coin assez sombre pour le pousser entre deux immenses rideaux noirs. Il le retourne pour le faire regarder la salle à travers un interstice si fin qu'ils ne peuvent pas être vus, et il reste dans son dos, son torse collé contre lui, pour faire barrage de son corps par réflexe. "Concentre-toi, tu peux le faire," il murmure extrêmement attentif, puis il pose ses mains sur les oreilles de Charles pour couvrir les bruits inutiles, au même instant où le plus jeune pose ses doigts contre ses tempes.

Ils respirent très lentement, Erik calque son rythme sur celui de Charles pour ne pas le déconcentrer. Ça dure plusieurs minutes et les chansons s'enchaînent ; devant eux, les couples dansent, rient, des groupes se forment et se dispersent. Charles se retourne enfin et Erik ne se recule pas, "Les affaires de Stein sont dans un casier."

"Il est ici ?"

"Non… Je ne crois pas, je ne l'ai pas senti. Mais quelqu'un ici le connaît et il a pensé à un casier. Je crois qu'il y a de l'argent dedans… c'était très flou."

"Où est le casier ?" demande Erik en enveloppant doucement ses joues de ses mains et Charles cherche manifestement à donner un sens à ce qu'il a vu, avant qu'il n'énonce :

"Une salle avec beaucoup d'étagères et de dossiers. Pas de lumière, personne n'y travaille. Un dernier étage… Je ne connais pas le bâtiment."

"C'est très bien, Charles, continue. Dans ta vision, est-ce qu'il y a une fenêtre ?" Charles ferme ses paupières un peu plus fort et acquiesce. "Bien, qu'est-ce que tu vois par la fenêtre ?"

Il pose ses mains sur celles de son professeur et réfléchit avant de répondre, "Un bâtiment en briques orange… Avec un fronton. Et une porte avec… une espèce de coupole dessus. Et un clocher blanc."

"Lady Margaret Hall," souffle Erik immédiatement. Il connaît les bâtiments par cœur, il n'a aucun doute. Charles ouvre les yeux et Erik lui sourit, "Tu as trouvé, Charles. Tu as _trouvé_." Il se penche et l'embrasse, lèvres contre lèvres, cœur contre cœur. Il rapproche leurs fronts avant de lui prendre la main, "Viens."

Ils font demi-tour et quittent le bâtiment. Il faut plus de dix minutes de marche pour arriver au Lady Margaret Hall mais ils ne parlent pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Erik ne réalise même pas que ce qui le fait avancer n'est ni la colère, ni la haine, c'est la promesse d'un point final. Quand ils arrivent face au bâtiment, ils entrent par la porte principale parce que l'Université en entier est visiblement en train de danser de l'autre côté du campus.

Ils grimpent jusqu'au dernier étage et Erik tient sa main face à lui pour sentir les échos que des dizaines de casiers en métal lui renvoient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une porte dans un minuscule couloir qui ne semble jamais être emprunté. Erik la déverrouille grâce à ses pouvoirs et l'air irrespirable, chaud et étouffé par la poussière, les envahit.

"C'est là," confirme Charles et c'est suffisant pour les faire respirer à nouveau.

Ils entrent, allument toutes les lumières qu'ils trouvent, même si ce n'est pas énorme, et ouvrent les fenêtres. Charles se tient devant plusieurs casiers jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche vigoureusement la tête en en pointant un du doigt. Erik tend la main en avant pour arracher la porte qu'il envoie voler de l'autre côté de la pièce. Charles le regarde avec des yeux énormes et Erik s'excuse du bout des lèvres avant de s'approcher pour vérifier l'intérieur.

Il y a quatre étagères avec différents cartons qui ne sont pas libellés et Charles prend automatiquement l'un d'entre eux qu'il regarde longuement avant de relever ses yeux vers Erik.

"C'est cette boîte là. Ce sont les affaires de Stein."

Erik hoche la tête, de plus en plus fort, ses narines se gonflant sous l'excitation. Il veut l'ouvrir, la déchirer, voir ce qu'elle contient et tuer Schmidt avec la même force, mais Charles la garde entre ses bras et ne bouge toujours pas.

"Je ne sais pas si nous devons l'ouvrir."

"Je peux le faire, ne t'en fais pas, pose la," le rassure Erik en levant ses mains pour caresser son visage, mais il est trop excité et tremblant pour y arriver.

"... Quelque chose ne va pas, Erik," il murmure, en décomposant chaque mot et presque imperceptiblement, il se recule d'un pas.

Erik ne se rend pas compte qu'il s'est avancé tout aussi vite et cette fois ses mains se posent sur celles de Charles. Il lui sourit en lui montrant toutes ces dents, son visage le brûle parce qu'il voudrait pleurer, _ils y sont, ils ont trouvé Stein_ , et il commence à tirer la boîte vers lui, avant que Charles ne lui demande d'une voix absente :

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu sauras ?"

"De quoi tu parles ? Quand je saurai où est Stein ? Ou Schmidt ?"

Charles le regarde encore quelques secondes avant de cligner des yeux et de lâcher le carton qu'il laisse à Erik, et ses sourcils se froncent comme s'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de dire lui-même. Erik s'assoit par terre et retire le couvercle avant que son cœur ne fasse un bond immense. Il y a des dizaines de lettres, quelques dossiers en cuir, des enveloppes ouvertes, des photos. Pas de lingot. Charles s'assoit en tailleur à son tour et ils commencent à sortir des lettres qu'ils lisent avidement.

"C'est en allemand…" grogne Charles faiblement, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'essayer de les décrypter quand même.

"Lis les dates, essaye de reconnaître le nom d'une ville ou d'un pays," le renseigne Erik, par habitude.

Lui ne tombe que sur des lettres qui datent d'avant 1942, où Stein donne des ordres ou en reçoit, concernant ses troupes, les ravitaillements et les centres où ils pourront se faire soigner et se reposer avant de repartir sur le front, du côté de la Belgique et de la France. Dans les photos, il tombe sur le portrait d'un couple en tenue de mariés, qui date de 1901, sur une photo d'une ferme et de paysages qui ne lui évoquent rien. Il y a quelques carnets écrits à la main, où Stein a retranscrit des listes de courses et ce qui semblerait être des notes pour des futures lettres où il parle de sa vie à Paris, sans évoquer la guerre (alors, les carnets sont plus anciens que 1939). Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tout ce qu'il trouve s'arrête à 1942 et ne mentionne en rien ses connaissances Nazies, lorsque Charles demande :

"Qui est Shaw ?"

Erik repose le carnet qu'il est en train de lire. Le nom lui dit quelque chose mais… rien. Fausse alerte.

"Aucune idée," il replonge dans sa lecture.

"Erik… Qui est Shaw ?" répète Charles en attrapant son poignet qu'il encercle avant de planter son regard azur dans le sien. "Tu le connais. Je le sens."

"Non ça ne me dit rien."

"C'est inconscient, mais tu as réagi quand j'ai dit son nom. Concentre-toi."

Erik fronce les sourcils, il ne comprend pas pourquoi Charles insiste puisqu'il n'a aucune idée de quoi il s'agit. Il veut le repousser et lui demander de se focaliser sur la dizaine de lettres qui leur reste à lire mais Charles a l'air terriblement sérieux, alors, il accepte et ferme les yeux.

 _Abyssal_.

C'est étrange comme sensation, il s'est senti tomber, en _lui-même_. Et puis soudain il voit, sans ouvrir ses yeux, et il est _là-bas_. _Il est dans la salle où Schmidt fait ses expériences, il y a encore le corps sans vie de Ruben, attaché sur le fauteuil en cuir, et Erik regarde le sang qui strie son visage immobile. La mort sent si fort._

" _Vous me ferez nettoyer ça et puis vous préparerez Erik. Tu es prêt Erik, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as bien travaillé, j'en suis sûr," c'est Schmidt qui parle, il sourit en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus ses petites lunettes, alors qu'il signe un papier qu'une secrétaire lui tend. Elle le salue en s'inclinant légèrement et se retourne pour quitter la pièce. Elle ne regarde pas Erik, puisque personne ne regarde jamais les cobayes, qu'ils soient vivants ou non, et Erik baisse les yeux. Devant lui, le papier passe. Signé_ Sebastian Shaw.

"Erik !"

Erik ouvre les yeux et tend sa tête pour ne pas se noyer, pour respirer et Charles nage jusqu'à lui et le maintient.

"Erik, je suis là," Charles le tient et il faut quelques secondes à ses yeux pour voir qu'il n'est pas dans une eau sale mais dans le bureau vide, assis par terre et que Charles caresse son visage et son torse tremblant. "Tu as vu ?" Erik acquiesce, la tête lourde de larmes qui ont vingt-cinq ans.

"C'était son pseudonyme... "

"La lettre a été envoyée d'Argentine, en 1948, regarde," il vient s'asseoir contre Erik et lui tend le papier que l'Allemand traduit rapidement :

"Il est installé là-bas… il a utilisé son pseudonyme Sebastian Shaw. Il s'est marié avec une américaine… Il dit à Stein qu'il peut le rejoindre, en prenant un avion jusqu'à Viedma… Mon Dieu Charles, on sait où il habite, on peut aller le trouver…" il réalise, à bout de souffle.

"On ?" murmure Charles, une simple question.

Erik relève les yeux et regarde ceux de Charles, qui attendent, sans rien forcer. Et Erik réalise que peut-être que si la douleur de quitter ce mutant qu'il aime plus que tout n'a jamais été forte, c'est qu'il n'a jamais considéré le fait de le faire réellement. Il repose la lettre et attrape le visage de Charles.

" _On_ ," il confirme avant de l'embrasser possessivement, "Toi et moi," il répète quand ils se séparent pour respirer une seconde avant de se serrer à nouveau pour l'embrasser encore, encore, encore. Charles rit contre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'Erik se redresse pour partir préparer leurs affaires et Charles le retient, toujours assis par terre :

"Attends, il reste des lettres !" s'exclame Charles, plus qu'heureux, mais déterminé à faire son élève modèle jusqu'au bout. Erik le laisse faire en ramassant leurs vestes.

Il voit du coin de l'œil Charles ranger les lettres les unes après les autres (puisqu'elles ne sont pas aussi importantes que celle signée Shaw) jusqu'à ce qu'il reste focalisé pendant près d'une minute sur un papier plus épais, sûrement un télégramme. Erik vérifie dans le couloir qu'il n'y a personne et revient le chercher, prêt à déguerpir, mais Charles est toujours assis en tailleur, concentré sur la même feuille.

"Tu viens ? La soirée va se finir, il ne faut pas qu'on nous trouve ici."

"C'est en anglais," dit simplement Charles et sa voix n'a plus rien de vivant.

"D'accord, allez, viens," il répète en perdant patience, même si son euphorie l'excite toujours autant.

"C'est ma mère qui l'a envoyé."

Cette fois, Erik refait un pas dans la pièce et regarde Charles.

"Sharon Xavier," il lit, son doigt posé sur le bas de la feuille. "C'est ma mère qui a envoyé le télégramme, le 28 août 1949."

Erik s'avance, lentement.

"Elle l'a envoyé à Georges," il lit de façon mécanique, " _Appris pour mort de Stein. Secret bien gardé. Sera à Oxford dans quelques années. Ne rien lui dire. Testament réglé. Argent légué à ma mort._ "

Erik est debout, face à Charles. Il le voit poser très délicatement le télégramme, puis ouvrir une des pochettes en cuir dont la petite corde noire lâche presque sous ses doigts, malgré sa douceur. C'est impossible de ne pas remarquer l'aigle et la svastika en haut à droite de la première feuille.

"Charles…" appelle Erik, la voix lourde de pensées qu'il ne veut même pas conscientes. "Est-ce que tu as connu ton vrai père ?"

* * *

Charles ne répond pas, il lit les feuilles en allemand et les tourne les unes après les autres. Il arrive à la dernière page où est tapé à la machine, noir sur blanc, le nom de Sharon Xavier.

"Non," lui répond-il finalement, en levant ses yeux vers lui, et tout s'écroule.

* * *

Erik recule, un pas, un autre. Il secoue la tête, lentement. Il faut qu'il respire. Il faut qu'il réfléchisse.

"Comment est-ce que ta mère a rencontré Georges ?"

* * *

Charles hoche la tête sans s'en rendre compte, il sait répondre à cette question, c'est facile :

"En 1939, en France. Elle finissait ses études aux Beaux-Arts quand la guerre a commencé. Il était en mission diplomatique et ils sont rentrés par le même bateau, en partant du Havre."

"Qui était ton père ?"

"Il s'appelait Brian Xavier. Ma mère et lui étaient amoureux depuis qu'ils avaient seize ans. Il l'avait suivi en France mais il est mort en juillet 1940 d'un accident. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était un accident," il répète même s'il y a une boule lourde et brûlante qui grossit contre sa glotte.

"Et quand est-ce que tu es né ?"

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Erik pose la question alors qu'il le sait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ose sous-entendre qu'il pourrait y avoir dans cette histoire une autre issue que Charles exècre de toute son âme ?

"... En mars 1940," il murmure, à peine audible, avant de secouer la tête, "Non. Non, Erik, _non_ ," il y a des larmes, terribles et brûlantes qui commencent à envahir ses yeux, mais il ne pleurera pas, puisqu'il le sait, ce qu'Erik prétend est _faux_.

* * *

Mais comment Charles peut dire _non_ alors que _tout est là_?

"Lis les carnets de Stein, il était en France en 1939 ! " il crie et attrape le télégramme pour le mettre devant les yeux de Charles, en lisant tout haut " _Sera à Oxford dans quelques années, ne rien lui dire, testament réglé, argent légué à ma mort,_ elle parle de toi, c'est pour toi que ses affaires sont ici !" Erik hache chaque mot pour ne pas les vomir.

" _Non_ !" hurle Charles, en avançant sur le sol avant d'essayer de se tenir à une jambe d'Erik pour le retenir, mais tout le corps d'Erik le rejette violemment et tremble de dégoût et de honte, quand il réalise qu'il a tenu dans ses bras, et _aimé_ , le fils d'un Nazi.

" _Je t'interdis de penser ça !_ " Charles hurle de toutes ses forces, lui qui doit percer ses pensées sans retenue et qui le regarde de ses yeux si _bleus_. "Ce n'est pas possible, Erik, je t'en supplie, crois-moi, c'est impossible, impossible…" il répète si vite que ça ne veut plus rien dire.

Il pleure comme des torrents se déchaînent et il se met à tenir son visage entre ses mains, à le griffer si fort… et Erik le laisse faire, sans bouger, sans parler. Il voit ses ongles percer la peau de son front et il souffre avec lui, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, c'est sans nul doute Charles qui a le plus mal. Erik tient, dans cette petite pièce merdique et sans âme sa vengeance, il doit faire ce qu'il se promet depuis des années et tuer tous ceux qui ont tué un jour. Même leurs proches.

' _Je sais que tu m'as entendu,'_ il lui projette mais Charles ne se défend même pas, recroquevillé et en pleurs au milieu de cette pièce qu'ils auraient dû brûler plutôt que d'y entrer.

Il se laisse tomber au sol à son tour, à genoux face à Charles et il repousse violemment ses mains pour découvrir son visage, rouge, baigné de larmes et d'un filet de sang qui part de son front. Il pose une main sur son front pour le caresser, l'autre sur son cou pour le serrer.

"Je suis désolé, Charles… Je suis _désolé_ de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans," il gémit, ignorant ses propres larmes qui grincent sous ses paupières, " _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé_ …" il ferme ses yeux et ne réfléchit plus.

Il laisse toutes ces années qui ont fait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et il laisse ses réflexes l'emporter. Il serre sa main aussi fort que possible. Il ne bouge plus, ne respire plus.

Il y a quelque chose qui le touche et ce sont les lèvres de Charles sur les siennes. Il ouvre les yeux et ils se regardent. Sa main a serré mais elle a glissé jusqu'à sa nuque. Et c'est Erik qui s'est penché pour l'embrasser.

Toutes ces années qui ont fait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ont pris le dessus sur sa conscience, et ses réflexes l'ont fait embrasser Charles. Plus rien, à ce moment précis, n'a plus d'importance que _lui_. Pas même Schmidt. Pas même la vengeance. Et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Erik se sent libéré.

* * *

Charles respire, la nuque brûlante à cause de la pression de la main d'Erik, les lèvres gonflées par un baiser qui n'a jamais été aussi douloureux.

"Efface ta mémoire."

"Quoi ?" halète Charles, à bout de souffle.

"Efface ta propre mémoire, toute cette soirée. Oublie tout ça. Et je serai là, Charles, je te le promets."

"Non Erik, je…"

"Tu ne peux pas vivre avec ça," il grogne en encerclant son visage entre ses mains, leurs fronts collés.

"Et toi tu pourras ? Erik, c'est impossible, ce n'est pas mon…" il secoue la tête de dégoût, sans finir sa phrase.

"J'apprendrai à vivre avec… pour toi, je peux le faire. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser vivre avec ça. Efface tout, je te dirai que j'ai trouvé l'adresse de Schmidt et on partira ensemble, je te le promets."

Charles regarde autour d'eux, il lève lentement ses mains vers sa tempe. _C'est un cauchemar_ , se dit-il quand il se concentre sur ses pensées plutôt que sur cette salle immonde. _C'est un cauchemar, ce n'est pas vrai, je vais me réveiller_. Mais les minutes passent et la douleur est la même, et tout ce que l'esprit d'Erik projette c'est à quel point les yeux de Charles sont bleus, _comme_ _eux_. Charles presse plus fort ses doigts à sa tempe et repasse le souvenir de la soirée –

 _La cérémonie. L'étreinte de McClare. Charles, je ne te dénoncerai jamais, tu es comme un fils pour moi. Raven, à son bras. Tu disais qu'il y avait la mort, partout autour de lui. Georges. Erik et Georges. La fierté de Georges. La peau triste de Georges. Erik. Tu es prêt Erik, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as bien travaillé, j'en suis sûr. Bournemouth. 214782. Comme du bétail. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à vivre avec ça, toi aussi, Charles. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Shaw, l'Argentine. Qu'est-ce que disaient les lettres qui t'ont amenées ici ? Que Stein a fait envoyer des affaires et une partie de son argent à l'université d'Oxford. Alors c'est qu'il est ici. Il ne va pas l'envoyer à un autre Nazi. Lui ou un autre, je les tuerai. Je les trouverai et je les tuerai. Stein. Lady Margaret Hall. Les casiers. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Et je veux vous aider à le retrouver. Le télégramme. Bonjour, monsieur Xavier. Bonjour professeur Lehnsherr._

Charles se penche en avant et respire aussi fort que possible, "Je n'y arrive pas... Tous mes souvenirs avec toi sont trop liés, j'ai peur de tout effacer... "

* * *

 _Effacer notre rencontre_ , Erik comprend. Effacer leur histoire. Un risque à prendre. Il attrape la main de Charles et la colle de force à sa tempe, près des boucles brunes accrochées à son front par la sueur, et bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas penser à autre chose qu'à la fois où il lui avait fait faire le même geste en décembre, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué tout son amour inconscient et Erik est persuadé que ce qu'il lui demande de faire ce soir est la plus belle preuve qu'il pourra jamais lui offrir. Il le serre contre son corps de son bras libre et ordonne dans un murmure contre son oreille.

"Fais-le."

* * *

La tête lourde et le corps sans force, Charles étouffe dans les bras d'Erik. Il veut vomir, hurler. Mais il n'arrive à rien, il peut à peine à garder ses doigts contre sa tempe - Erik les force contre sa peau un peu plus.

En Charles, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un vide et il ne semble pas y avoir de matière au monde qui pourra le remplir à nouveau.

Il faut qu'il répare ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

Il ferme les yeux, maintient son index et son majeur contre sa propre tempe et il se concentre.


	10. Chapitre 10

Un jour, si la vie est douce et sans surprise, Charles sera vieux. Ses mains seront ridées, son visage aussi et ses gestes seront lents, comme une nocturne de Chopin. Peut-être qu'il passera ses journées, aussi longues que ses nuits, au manoir de Westechester, ou bien dans une maison qu'il aura achetée dans le Sud de la France, pour combler sa peau d'Anglais d'un soleil qui a été trop timide pendant ses plus jeunes années. Son corps grincera très certainement, pour passer d'une position à une autre ou pour grimper des marches qu'il ne s'amusera plus à compter, trop marqués par les chiffres qui ont rythmé sa vie pour y trouver encore un intérêt à les chanter mentalement. Et dans sa retraite paisible, sous la couverture de Granny qui ne l'aura jamais quitté à travers les années, les lèvres fines pressées autour de la céramique de sa tasse de thé, peut-être qu'il aura oublié la sensation de percer un esprit pour en arracher des souvenirs accrochés à son âme, comme une mère à son enfant, avant de les faire disparaître, dans une réalité qui n'existera jamais.

Peut-être.

En attendant, Charles ne rouvre pas les yeux alors qu'il efface tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir : le bal, les coulisses, le Lady Margareth Hall, l'office, le casier, le télégramme, d'un esprit ; celui d'Erik.

Erik ne l'a pas senti retourner sa mutation contre lui, Charles en est persuadé, et c'est plus facile comme ça. Il aurait certainement essayé de l'en empêcher mais Charles sait qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à retirer cette soirée de sa propre tête sans éteindre tout ce qu'il a construit avec Erik. Le risque était simplement trop grand. Inimaginable.

Ce n'est pas pour autant facile de trouver les bonnes pensées dans l'esprit éteint d'Erik, qui s'est effondré sur le sol peu de temps après que Charles ait commencé son travail. Elles sont, malgré tout, bien plus rangées que celles de Charles et il lui faut juste extrêmement se concentrer pour effacer seulement les événements des deux dernières heures. Il ne décolle pas ses doigts de sa tempe et glisse sur le sol avant de s'installer assez proche d'Erik pour poser sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il caresse ses cheveux clairs et lui murmure des " _Ça va aller_ " sans même en être conscient, et soudain, son esprit bute. Il revoit dans la mémoire d'Erik une image vieille de seize ans, un laboratoire d'un blanc immaculé mais sale par les expériences qui y sont menées. Et il voit le corps d'un garçon – Ruben – presque grotesque dans ce que la mort a de plus ironique à offrir. Il a un sourire qui ne veut rien dire, des yeux clos, un morceau de crâne ouvert. Et Charles ne sait pas s'il doit aussi supprimer ce souvenir-là.

Mais il repense aux chiffres sur le bras d'Erik, qu'il avait rendus invisibles à ses yeux, et Erik lui avait dit ne pas vouloir oublier.

 _Oublier_.

Charles caresse plus fort ses cheveux et se répète que c'est leur seule solution, car lui vivra avec ce secret, aussi difficile soit-il, pour ne pas qu'Erik doive le subir aussi. Demain matin il dira à Erik qu'il a trouvé l'adresse de Schmidt et plus jamais ils ne reparleront de Stein ni du télégramme envoyé par sa mère à Georges McClare.

Georges _sait._

Charles inspire et finit de retirer les dernières images de cette pièce maudite de l'esprit d'Erik, avant de se pencher pour embrasser son visage. Il le garde contre lui encore près d'un quart d'heure avant d'utiliser sa mutation d'une façon inédite. Il parle directement au contrôle d'Erik, une partie très sèche de son esprit et pourtant qui paraît complètement liquide puisqu'elle touche chaque partie de son corps. Et Erik se lève sans sembler être éveillé.

"Erik, tu étais à la fête de la remise de diplôme et nous avons trop bu. Tu m'as proposé de venir à ton appartement et j'ai refusé alors tu es rentré seul et saoul. Demain, tu te réveilleras avec un mal de tête, parce que tu ne bois jamais autant, et tu n'auras pas de souvenirs précis du bal, à part ceux d'avoir vu des gens danser et que nous avons parlé, dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas être vus par William. Maintenant, va à ta chambre, déshabille toi et couche toi," il finit à peine sa phrase et Erik sort de la pièce.

Charles range tout ce qu'ils ont bougé et ne sait pas quoi faire de la porte métallique qu'Erik a arrachée, alors il la soulève difficilement à cause de son poids et la pose contre un mur. Il enveloppe de sa veste tous les papiers de Stein, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucun, puis il sort du bâtiment pour marcher jusqu'à la maison des McClare.

Quand il arrive, il n'a pas besoin des pouvoirs d'Erik pour ouvrir la porte puisqu'il a une clé. Il est presque minuit mais les lumières sont allumées dans le petit salon et sur la terrasse. Les filles dorment à l'étage et leur mère se démaquille dans la salle de bain, Charles accède à leurs pensées sans devoir se concentrer. Le seul qu'il veut voir est dans le salon, assis sur un fauteuil avec un livre épais sur les genoux et un verre de porto à la main.

"Charles !" manque de s'étrangler Georges sous la surprise. "Tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas à la fête ? Ah, ne me dis pas que c'est Daphne qui t'envoie pour vérifier que je ne bois pas ? Ce n'est qu'un petit verre de porto, je suis sûr que le médecin serait d'accord, c'est bon pour le cœur… À moins que tu ne viennes voir Lina ? Mais elle dort déjà je crois… Charles, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Il n'y a pas d'autres mots prononcés alors que Charles tourne un fauteuil pour faire face au vieil homme et qu'il lance, sur la petite table en bois foncé entre eux, les papiers qu'il gardait fermement cachés dans sa veste. Les yeux de Georges se font si petits qu'il ne semble plus vraiment en vie.

"Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?" sa voix est rauque.

"Est-ce que William est au courant ?" demande Charles, sans perdre de temps à répondre à des questions inutiles.

"Non, non, bien sûr que non…"

"Daphne ?"

"Non plus et j'avais peur qu'elle les trouve à la maison alors… Alors j'ai profité que William me fasse faire un tour de l'Université à son investiture pour les cacher dans une pièce qu'il m'a certifiée être inutilisée… Je suis le seul à avoir la clé… Comment est-ce que tu…"

Charles lève la main pour l'empêcher de parler. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes et reprend son inspiration avant de poursuivre :

"Personne, je dis bien, _personne_ ne doit savoir."

"Mais bien sûr ! Surtout avec ce procès, là, dont tout le monde parle… Eichmann. Les choses vont commencer à se savoir et il va y avoir une enquête et…"

Charles plante son regard dans celui vieux et triste pour lui demander de se taire. Ils n'osent plus remplir le silence et seul l'horloge en bois résonne à chaque seconde. _Un cauchemar_ , se répète Charles. _Et demain matin, ça n'existera plus_.

"Comment est-ce que maman a rencontré… Stein ?" il finit par dire les mots parce que la partie la plus abîmée de son âme a besoin de réponses, même s'il ne sait pas si elle ne se rayera pas un peu plus quand il saura réellement.

"Euhm… je ne comprends pas ta question."

"Comment est-ce que maman a rencontré Hans Stein, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !" il crie sans retenue puisqu'il a bloqué dans leur sommeil les filles et leur mère à l'étage.

"Mais jamais ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il l'ait rencontrée ?" s'égosille Georges, les yeux révulsés et les mains accrochées maladroitement aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Charles fouille furieusement parmi les papiers qu'il a ramenés, se moquant d'en faire tomber la moitié, alors qu'il sort le télégramme envoyé par sa mère, qu'il lit tout haut, " _Appris pour mort de Stein. Secret bien gardé. Sera à Oxford dans quelques années. Ne rien lui dire. Testament réglé. Argent légué à ma mort._ Et le testament de Stein est signé par maman et c'est _cet_ argent que j'ai reçu !"

"Nom de Dieu, Charles, est-ce que tu crois que Stein est ton père ?" George se lève, comme prêt à bondir et Charles en fait tout autant, et tant pis s'il est plus petit que lui en taille, il sera plus grand que lui dans la vérité.

"Je _sais_ que maman était à Paris en 1939 et je _sais_ que Stein y était aussi, alors pour quelle autre raison aurais-je hérité de son argent ?"

"Parce que tu es l'héritier Xavier donc tout l'argent te revient, et ils n'auraient pas pu lui léguer directement, pour ne pas que ça se sache !" George hurle à son tour cette fois-ci et l'air est irrespirable puisque leurs voix grimpent, sans réaliser que la chute n'en sera que plus dure.

"Le léguer à qui ? _De qui tu parles_ ?"

" _Mais de Raven !_ " et aucun autre mot n'a claqué aussi fort et aussi mal dans la pièce, dans les oreilles de Charles ou dans son cœur.

Il cligne des yeux, ils sont humides d'avoir trop crié et il se recule légèrement.

"J'ai rencontré Stein en 1943, en Italie. Il était en poste à Tarente lors de l'opération Slapstick. Il faisait partie des chefs SS en faction qui se sont enfuis face au Major-Général O'Connor après la signature de l'armistice italienne. Stein a découvert, je ne sais pas comment, que ma femme était mutante. Une nuit, il a déboulé dans ma chambre de l'auberge où nous siégeons et il a mis un bébé dans mes bras, Raven. Elle… il ne m'avait pas dit son prénom, alors je l'ai appelée Raven, comme ma mère. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la garder, qu'il travaillait avec un autre Nazi, Klaus Schmidt, qui faisait des expériences sur des mutants et qu'il avait peur pour sa fille. Il m'a demandé de l'emmener au Royaume-Uni pour la protéger. Je ne voulais pas que les gens comprennent que je l'avais ramenée d'Italie, alors j'en ai parlé avec ta mère et Kurt, avec qui elle était sur le point de se marier, et ils ont accepté de prétendre qu'ils l'avaient trouvée. Ce Schmidt, je l'ai découvert des années après, il avait un espèce de… laboratoire, dans un camp, celui où était enfermé Erik d'ailleurs et c'était le seul survivant de cet endroit immonde… Si Schmidt avait découvert la fille de Stein, s'il avait mis la main sur Raven… elle ne serait pas avec nous aujourd'hui."

Les genoux de Charles touchent le fauteuil et il comprend qu'il s'est laissé tomber.

"Stein m'a fait envoyer un télégramme début 1949. Il m'a dit qu'il arriverait par bateau sous une fausse identité, qu'il voulait retrouver Raven. Je n'avais pas d'adresse pour lui répondre, alors je suis allé à Douvres à la date du rendez-vous prévu, avec Kurt. Je voulais lui dire que Raven était dans une bonne famille, qu'il ne pouvait pas la ramener en Allemagne mais quand le bateau a accosté, il n'est pas descendu. J'ai dû monter à bord pour le chercher et on m'a appris qu'un homme était mort, probablement d'une insuffisance respiratoire, pendant la traversée. Ils m'ont amené à sa chambre et je l'ai reconnu, même si son visage était violemment marqué. Je pense qu'il a été exposé à du nitrate pendant la guerre et ça a dû détruire ses poumons… Nous sommes rentrés avec Kurt et nous avons décidé de n'en parler à Raven que quand elle serait en âge de comprendre."

Georges déglutit lourdement et ne reprend qu'après un long moment :

"Charles, ton père s'appelait Brian Xavier et c'était un homme d'une bonté et d'une intelligence exceptionnelle. Il est mort, fauché par une voiture et c'est un drame qui a marqué bien au-delà de ta famille," George murmure, sa main sur son épaule. "Je ne connais pas la mère de Raven et je sais ce que son père était, mais elle est bien plus que tout ça."

Charles hoche la tête sans s'en rendre compte.

"Peut-être… peut-être que tu devrais lui montrer le testament et lui expliquer. Stein l'a écrit pendant la guerre. S'il y avait eu une enquête, quelqu'un aurait pu savoir qu'il était le père d'une mutante et il aurait été fusillé pour ça, mais il a voulu la protéger, autant que possible. Peut-être qu'elle doit le savoir à présent."

"Non," Charles dit le mot comme d'autres prient.

Il lève ses yeux vers Georges qui semble ne pas comprendre ce que ça signifie. Charles a cru, pendant une heure à peine, qu'il était le fils d'un Nazi et tout son être s'est effondré, et Georges voudrait que Raven vive avec ce sentiment _toute sa vie_ ? Il secoue la tête.

"Elle ne doit pas savoir. Je vais brûler ces lettres et personnes ne saura, comme convenu."

"Ne brûle rien, Charles. C'est ta jeunesse qui parle mais un jour tu comprendras qu'il faut garder une trace de tout, du meilleur mais surtout du pire. C'est une question de devoir et ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour elle. Je voulais attendre qu'elle soit plus grande, plus forte, pour lui en parler mais maintenant que tu es au courant, ça ne semble pas bien qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance. Je lui dirai demain matin, si tu préfères que je m'en occupe..." il se retourne pour attraper les papiers mais Charles bondit avant même qu'il ne puisse en effleurer un.

Georges gémit de douleur alors que Charles le force à s'asseoir maladroitement sur un canapé rouge et il le maintient d'un bras avant de porter les doigts de son autre main à sa tempe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Charles, arrête !"

"Tu ne vas rien sentir, je te le promets," Charles halète, à bout de souffle.

"Non, _non_ Charles, tu ne peux pas vivre avec ça tout seul !" il beugle, puisqu'il a déjà compris ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

"Je suis désolé Georges et je veux que tu saches que je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, mais je dois le faire pour elle."

Georges ouvre à nouveau ses lèvres fines mais aucun son n'en sort et ses yeux roulent derrière ses paupières. C'est douloureux à en crever, d'arracher de la tête de quelqu'un des souvenirs plus vieux que des arbres. _Il efface Stein, il voit Raven bébé, cachée dans un panier en osier, il souffle dessus et ça devient de la poussière qui s'envole_. Charles pleure, sans s'arrêter, tout du long. _Pour Raven_ , il se répète, puisqu'il a bien compris que ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

 _Pour Raven_.

* * *

La main autour de la clenche. Veste balancée sur le canapé. Papiers sur la table basse. Whisky. Un verre. Un autre. La bouteille contre lui.

De l'eau tiède. Non, plus. Chaude. Encore plus. _Brûlante_. Sur lui, ses cheveux, son visage, son corps tremblant. Peut-être des larmes mais trop lourdes pour ne pas être absorbées par ses joues en feu.

Charles est sous sa douche et y reste jusqu'à ce plus rien ne fasse sens. La bouteille avec lui et ses lèvres dessus. Assis sur le carrelage, corps absent, yeux ailleurs. Et l'esprit qui frôle la psychose à chaque fois qu'il fixe son regard sur sa propre main droite qu'il a tant collée à sa tempe ce soir. Le pire, _le pire_ , c'est ce qu'il ressent maintenant, sans toucher la peau d'un autre, sans se concentrer : les esprits qui l'entourent. _Tous_. Ceux qui dorment, ceux qui boivent encore plus bas, ceux qui font l'amour sous des draps trop fins. Il y a quelque chose qui a explosé en Charles ce soir et peut-être qu'avec elle, elle a arraché la barrière invisible qui contenait ses pouvoirs. C'est affreusement difficile, tout compte fait, de ne pas devenir fou.

Quand il sort de la douche, il se sèche longuement, passe la serviette sur sa peau ridée par l'eau et la masse, chaque articulation, chaque pli. Il enfile un pantalon et sort, mordu par le froid du reste de l'appartement, prêt à se coucher mais il y a quelqu'un assis sur son canapé : c'est Raven et elle a dans ses mains les papiers que Charles doit brûler. Elle se retourne en l'entendant et lui montre une des feuilles estampillées d'une svastika avant que sa tendre voix ne l'interroge :

"Tu m'as promis que tu me dirais toute la vérité après la cérémonie, Charles, alors... qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Quand il s'avance, il se demande quelle heure il est et s'il existe encore quelque chose aussi bête qu'une simple pendule, alors que tout son monde s'est écroulé en l'espace d'une seule soirée. Il fait encore nuit dehors – presque. Peut-être que le jour aura la politesse de montrer que le soleil chasse toujours l'obscurité.

"Enfin je sais ce qu'est un testament, je ne suis pas stupide, mais, pourquoi cet Allemand, ce… Stein, nous aurait légué quelque chose ?" elle rit amèrement, en fouillant le reste des papiers.

Charles s'arrête face à elle.

"Ah, pas à nous deux manifestement puisque ça ne parle que d'un seul enfant..", ses yeux jaunes s'ouvrent en grand alors qu'elle comprend que Stein est le géniteur de l'un deux et sa voix est mangée par une répulsion sans comparaison quand elle demande, Est-ce que c'est m…"

"C'est moi," l'interrompt Charles. Elle ne réagit pas. "C'est moi," il répète et quand elle se lève, quand elle le prend dans les bras et que son esprit a la tiédeur d'un soutien et non pas le froid béant d'une plaie qu'on ne pourra jamais refermer, Charles sait qu'il a dit la seule chose qu'il fallait répondre.

Ils s'étreignent de toutes leurs forces. Charles refuse de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, trop faible pour ne pas projeter ses pensées sans le vouloir alors que Raven a ses doigts accrochés à son dos, son visage contre son épaule. Elle murmure, sans sembler oser le regarder :

"Charles, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"

"Oui," il souffle, ils n'ont pas besoin de dire le nom d'Erik. "Depuis décembre... c'est chez lui que je dors, comme tu l'as compris. Il était dans un camp, ceux-là dont tu as lu les descriptions dans le Times, et il est venu ici chercher des informations sur l'homme qui l'a torturé là-bas. On a trouvé son adresse et il va partir demain pour le retrouver."

"Est-ce que…"

"Il ne sait pas pour moi, Raven et ça doit rester ainsi, est-ce que tu me comprends ?" il attrape son visage entre ses mains et colle leur front pour la forcer à le regarder. "C'est très important, Raven, Erik ne doit _jamais_ savoir que Stein a eu un enfant."

"Mais il t'aime, il ne… il ne te fera jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ?"

 _Moi non, mais toi_ – Charles s'interdit de finir sa pensée.

"Je t'aime, Raven, tu es ma sœur et je t'aime. Je ferai tout pour te protéger, tu le sais ça, hein ? Dis-moi que tu le sais," il se force à sourire pour la rassurer et tant pis pour ses yeux humides.

Elle hoche la tête et pose ses mains sur les siennes. Elle ouvre plusieurs fois ses lèvres avant d'oser dire :

"Je t'aime aussi," elle resserre ses doigts autour des siens en se penchant lentement en avant et Charles la laisse faire. "Je le sais, Charles. Et je t'aime, tu es mon grand frère et je t'aime," elle ne retient pas ses larmes et sa bouche ne fait que frôler celle de Charles avant qu'elle embrasse bruyamment sa joue, si grossièrement que ça le fait rire nerveusement.

Derrière l'épaule de Raven, il regarde les feuilles de Stein qui trainent sur le bord de la table. Il embrasse une dernière fois sa joue et va rassembler les papiers pour les cacher dans un magazine. Ils sèchent leurs larmes en se moquant de la tête de l'autre, avant qu'il ne lui propose de rester dormir. Ils s'affalent sur son lit par-dessus la couverture et s'endorment presque en même temps. Charles se félicite de trouver le sommeil quand il a perdu tout le reste.

* * *

"Charles, on frappe à la porte…" murmure Raven – à moins qu'elle ne le répète ? Charles a l'impression qu'il l'a déjà entendue essayer de le réveiller.

Il frotte mollement son visage et cherche sa montre sur la table de chevet avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'a à son poignet. Mais il faudrait qu'il le tourne pour regarder l'heure et il a trop la flemme. Il se lève, cherche un pull sur le chemin mais il n'en trouve pas, alors il ouvre la porte et ses yeux quand il découvre qui frappe.

"Ah, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir trop bu hier soir…" sourit Erik. "Je peux entrer ?" il finit par demander et Charles réalise qu'il le laisse patienter depuis presque une minute.

Il se recule d'un pas et Erik entre. Il a _réussi_.

"J'ai un mal de crâne comme je n'en ai jamais eu… Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai bu ? Je n'ai quasiment aucun souvenir de la soirée... Est-ce que tu as du paracétamol ? Tu t'es couché tout habillé ?"

"Dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier…" il regarde ses propres jambes. "Presque. Enfin, non."

"Ce n'est pas un pantalon de pyjama, ça, Charles," il a un sourire mutin en se servant un verre d'eau dans lequel il lâche le cachet. "Tu es encore saoul ?"

"Quelle heure il est ?"

"Presque midi. Tu as ta montre à ton poignet, tu sais."

Erik lui lance un clin d'œil et Charles la regarde par réflexe avant de lâcher à son tour, "J'ai l'adresse de Schmidt."

Il sursaute quand Erik repose le verre sur le comptoir, même s'il ne l'a pas cogné particulièrement fort, et son cœur s'accélère quand il s'approche en de longues enjambées.

"Comment ?"

"Une lettre, où il dit son adresse. J'ai la lettre."

"Comment est-ce que tu l'as trouvée, Charles ?" Erik répète en l'attrapant par les coudes et Charles ment comme il peut.

"Il y avait quelqu'un à la soirée… qui a pensé à Stein. Et à une veste, au vestiaire. Je suis allé voir et la lettre était dedans."

"Qui ? Est-ce que c'était Stein ?"

"Je ne sais pas," il balbutie, le cœur en feu et les joues tout autant, perdu dans ce mensonge qu'il crée à bout de force.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait la lettre ? Ça n'a pas de sens..."

"Schmidt est en Argentine !" Charles manque d'exploser en le repoussant et il se hâte jusqu'à la table basse. Il ouvre méticuleusement le magazine pour n'en sortir que la lettre de Schmidt sans dévoiler le reste et il s'empresse de mettre la feuille entre les doigts d'Erik qui manque de s'écrouler en la lisant.

" _Sebastian Shaw_ … J'avais oublié qu'il se faisait appeler Shaw… Et il y a son adresse. Charles, on a son adresse," Erik murmure, incroyablement ému et il ne pose même pas la lettre avant de le prendre contre lui, si fort qu'il pourrait l'étouffer. "Tu as trouvé, Charles…" il se recule pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et rit, "Tu pues l'alcool mais _tu l'as trouvé_ !" il l'embrasse encore et prend sa bouche de sa langue sans jamais se séparer de son corps. "Viens avec moi chercher Schmidt, Charles. Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter, je..."

" _Oui_ ," l'interrompt Charles car c'est ce qu'il lui fallait entendre pour répondre à ses baisers, alors il l'entoure de ses bras à son tour et gémit contre ses lèvres. Enfin il ne ment plus, enfin ils se retrouvent. Mais Erik rouvre les yeux et regarde par dessus son épaule et se recule légèrement, alors Charles se retourne et sourit malgré lui quand il voit Raven dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. "Tout va bien, Erik, je lui ai dit, pour nous deux."

Erik rompt le contact de leur corps et s'éloigne d'un pas alors que Raven s'approche jusqu'à eux avant de croiser ses bras contre son torse. Elle fixe Erik avec un certain défi qui lui est propre mais Charles ressent de son esprit une affection qu'il n'avait jamais perçue avant.

"Vous quittez Oxford, alors ? Tous les deux ?"

Charles tourne la tête vers son amant qui finit par hocher la sienne, si méfiant qu'il semble prêt à s'enfuir en un claquement de doigt.

"... Prenez soin de mon grand frère," elle tapote l'avant-bras de son Charles et regarde encore longuement Erik avant de se pencher soudainement pour lui faire la bise et ce n'est pas bien clair qui est la personne la plus surprise à ce moment précis dans cette pièce.

Charles n'entend plus ce qu'ils se disent, il voit juste leurs sourires hésitants, Erik qui se gratte la nuque lorsque Raven lui pose une question, un réflexe qui lui prend quand il est timide. Charles se recule et s'assoit en les regardant parler. Il y a des larmes au fond de ses non-dits mais le rire de Raven résonne et les yeux d'Erik s'illuminent, alors, Charles respire. Il gardera ce secret et apprendra à vivre avec, pour protéger cette femme et cet homme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde. Et désormais, il n'y aura plus que Charles pour se souvenir.

* * *

 _1963_

Charles souffle tout haut, alors qu'il utilise le papier qu'il a dans les mains pour se faire un peu d'air. Il fait atrocement chaud, même s'il a relevé les manches de sa chemise et ouvert les premiers boutons du col. Il sirote le jus de fruit qu'il a commandé et le repose sur la table en verre. Est-ce qu'il fait si chaud en Angleterre en ce moment ? Charles en doute. Il demandera à Raven dans la prochaine lettre qu'il lui enverra. Il ne lui reste qu'un an et demi d'études à Oxford et Charles s'est promis de lui payer des vacances en Grèce pour la féliciter de son diplôme, dès que possible. Mais ce qui compte maintenant, c'est le document dans sa main et la valise à ses pieds, tout ce qui lui permettra de suivre l'homme qui marche jusqu'à lui.

"On peut embarquer," lui sourit Erik en lui tendant la main que Charles serre pour s'aider à se relever du fauteuil où il était installé, puis laisse son pouce caresser sa paume une seconde de plus.

"Je n'aurais pas dû prendre un pull, il fait trop chaud."

"Garde le avec toi, tu vas avoir froid quand on atterrira."

Charles hoche la tête. Ils vont déposer leurs valises près de l'hôtesse qui colle des étiquettes avec leurs noms dessus et marchent vers la porte d'embarquement numéro huit, où _Vol Brasilia-New York_ est affiché. Ils y passeront quelques temps au manoir de Westchester. Il a suffit que Charles appellent ça _rentrer à la maison_ pour qu'Erik accepte l'idée d'y aller. Ils sont tous les deux terriblement fatigués et Charles rêvent d'un long bain et de pouvoir se raser. Bientôt.

Ils présentent leur passeport à un douanier et marchent seuls dans le petit couloir amovible qui les amène jusqu'à l'avion. Ils prennent place et Charles attend qu'ils aient bouclé leur ceinture et qu'une hôtesse soit venue leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient boire, pour se pencher vers Erik pour lui demander :

"Comment tu te sens ?"

Erik suit encore des yeux l'hôtesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un petit rideau et tourne le visage vers son amant. Il sourit, de ces sourires magnifiques qui n'arrêteront jamais de faire battre le coeur de Charles, puis il se penche et embrasse ses lèvres. Les siennes sont chaudes, douces.

"Libéré," répond Erik.

Ils se rassoient dans le fond de leur siège et Charles tourne la tête à sa droite pour regarder l'aéroport qu'ils vont bientôt quitter. Ils n'ont plus rien à faire en Amérique du Sud de toute façon. Erik prend sa main dans la sienne et entrelace leurs doigts avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

L'avion se met à rouler et les moteurs grondent ; ils vont décoller. Charles ferme les yeux et pose sa joue le front d'Erik.

* * *

 **Note :** c'est sur ce dernier chapitre que _Se Souvenir_ se clot, fic écrite dans le cadre du challenge du CollectifNONAME. Le titre vient du poème de Primo Levi, _Si c'est un homme_.  
Il y aura un épilogue mais je ne sais pas encore sa date publication, donc considérez cette histoire comme finie. Je vous remercie, vous toutes qui avez pris le temps de reviewer cette histoire. Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu sans faire un petit coucou à la fin de votre lecture, sachez que je vois le nombre de lecteurs (plus de 500 rien que sur le mois de septembre, KIKOO LES GENS :3) alors en fait, ça me fait juste douter, ça me démotive et ça fait un peu mal au cœur de ne pas avoir vos retours. Donc re-merci à celles qui m'ont motivée avec toutes vos reviews et MP :)

Une fois n'est pas coutume je remercie énormément **Maya Holmes** , ma bêta, ma jambe de bois, mon bras droit, et ça serait très cool si vous pouviez lui faire de gros big up aussi dans vos reviews parce que, clairement, si **Maya Holmes** n'était pas là, je ne publierais rien et c'est pas une expression. Je remercie aussi ma bêta de la version anglaise, **deadoralive0013** aka **Mugen** !

En parlant de la version anglaise, j'en profite pour rappeler que je suis sur ArchiveOfOurOwn, sous le même pseudo, et j'y poste pas mal de textes X-Men, donc n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, en plus y'a du smut. Et c'est cool le smut.

Sur ce, j'en profite pour vous dire que je vais doucement m'éloigner de l'écriture des fanfictions, pour me concentrer à l'écriture de mon premier original. J'ai quelques projets déjà écrits que je publierai dans les mois qui viennent mais après trois ans de publication et 31 fics (avec un rythme de publication minimum d'un chapitre/OS confondus par mois), il est temps pour moi de m'essayer à autre chose. Si vous êtes une lectrice/lecteur, n'hésitez pas à venir me faire coucou par MP de temps à autre, je serai ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles et si nous n'avons jamais "discuté" avant, pourquoi ne pas se lancer aujourd'hui :) ?

Du love, toujours.


End file.
